Hunger Games: L'envers du décor
by P A R A D O X A L E M E N T
Summary: Les obstacles se dressent avant même que les Jeux ne commencent. Entre se protéger soi, et protéger sa famille, Lyne devra faire face à des situations dont leur survie dépendra. Comment survivre en sachant que l'on met sa famille en danger? Et si la mort était la solution à tout? C'est ce que Lyne, dix-huit ans, devra résoudre durant les Jeux. [Tributs Quatre inventés] Rated: M/Ma
1. La Moisson

L'aube est le moment parfait pour aller travailler dans le District Quatre. Les autres sont toujours couchés et les proies sont encore calmes. Lyne repousse les draps et pose doucement ses pieds au sol. Elle attrape sa combinaison sans bruits puis file à travers la maison pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Elle soulève le crochet en évitant de le faire retomber, sort, puis tire lentement la porte vers elle pour la refermer sans grincements. Elle se faufile dans les ruelles sombres du village, trottinant silencieusement jusqu'à un lac éloigné du rivage. Le levé du soleil teintait l'eau d'un bel orangé saumon étincelant de toutes parts avec les vaguelettes. Lyne entre dans le lac sans hésitation, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux genoux, et longe la bordure parsemée d'herbes longues et emmêlées sur plusieurs mètres avant de fouiller sous les branches pour en tirer une vieille barque en bois. Elle se hisse à bord sans mal, puis plonge les rames dans l'eau calme.

Elle n'a pas le droit de pêcher, pas à son âge. Dans un an elle pourra.

Elle sent le petit air frais faire voleter ses longues mèches de cheveux autour de son visage. Elle aime humer l'air salé de la mer. Elle aime s'éloigner dans cette barque, voir l'immensité infinie de l'eau s'étendre devant elle.

Elle ne doit pas trop s'éloigner pour rentrer avant le lever des pacificateurs. Si elle se fait prendre avec des prises, elle se fera aussitôt fouetter en public.

Elle lance son filet, puis après quelques minutes, le ramène. Elle hisse un maigre butin à bord, mais cela suffira pour quelques jours. Ses frères et son père ramènent eux aussi leur quotas chaque jours. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de quotas, alors Lyne prend les devant pour ne pas faire de trous dans les réserves de la semaine. Aujourd'hui personne n'ira pêcher, car c'est le jour de la Moisson.

La Moisson, Lyne en est à sa dernière année, comme son jumeau, et aucun de ses frères n'a jamais été tiré au sort. Ils ne sont plus que trois cette année à faire parti de la Moisson, ses deux autres frères sont trop âgés. Dhyn, Dylan et elle.

Lyne est la seule fille de la famille. Sa mère est morte il y a plusieurs années d'une pneumonie. Une vague de froid a complètement gelé l'eau, les empêchant de faire leurs quotas, ce qui a valut au district une coupure d'électricité et de chauffage. À cause du froid et de l'obligation d'aller travailler malgré le peu de butin récolté, il y eu beaucoup de morts cette année là. Michael et Peter, ses deux frères aînés, ont permis à toute la famille d'avoir à manger. C'était peu comparé à ce qu'ils étaient habitués, mais au moins ils ne mourraient pas de faim. Dhyn, son frère jumeau, avait plus d'expérience dans la pose de pièges à marée basse que dans la pratique de la pêche. Il ne ramenait pas beaucoup de proies, mais c'était l'intention qui importait.

Lyne n'aime pas la Moisson. C'est un jour triste et plein d'anxiété pour tout le monde. Les tributs sélectionnés ne reviennent pour la plupart jamais. Le dernier remonte à dix ans. Finnick Odair. Devenu assez charmant d'ailleurs. C'est le plus jeune vainqueur depuis la création des Hunger Games. Il a gagné à quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui, il est le mentor de chaque tributs qui périssent, années après années. Cela doit être épouvantable d'avoir gagné les jeux et de ne pouvoir aider les autres, de les voir arriver, s'entraîner, puis mourir. Et ce, chaque années depuis ses quatorze ans.

Lyne secoue la tête pour enlever ces pensées tristes de son esprit. Ce qui tourmente Finnick Odair le regarde, pas besoin de s'en faire pour lui. Les Jeux sont bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle veut penser même si aujourd'hui, il sera difficile de ne pas y penser.

Elle remonte une nouvelle fois son filet, le vide sur le plancher de la barque, achève chacune de ses proies puis jette leurs entrailles à la mer avant de faire demi-tour. Elle fourre ses poissons dans son grand sac en toile qu'elle balance par dessus son épaule. La jeune fille fait le trajet en sens inverse, s'assurant qu'aucun pacificateur ne traîne dans les parages avant de s'élancer dans les ruelles désormais ensoleillées. Le ciel n'est pas très clair aujourd'hui, le temps va être maussade.

Elle pousse la porte en bois qui grince bruyamment et dépose son sac sur la table. Son père est déjà levé.

\- Bonne pêche? Demande-t-il en voyant le volume du sac.

\- Pas mauvaise, répond-elle en débarrassant l'évier de tout ce qui l'encombrait.

\- Sois discrète, tes frères ont besoin de repos.

Elle hoche la tête et vide le sac dans l'évier. Elle coupe la tête et la queue des poissons, puis se débarrasse de leurs écailles. Elle les sépare en deux afin de mieux retirer la colonne vertébrale et les arêtes, et les plonge ensuite dans une bassine d'eau pour les dessaler. D'ici ce soir elle changera l'eau, mais en attendant elle doit les laisser baigner. Michael est le premier à se lever. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et ses yeux encore gonflés et humides, il s'avance dans la cuisine en reniflant l'odeur familière du poisson.

\- Lequel d'entre vous dois-je embrasser? Demande-t-il en zyeutant la bassine d'eau.

\- Ta sœur est la plus matinale, répond leur père en donnant une brève accolade à son fils.

Michael la taquine jusqu'à ce que Dhyn et Dylan arrivent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

\- Lyne est allé pêcher? S'étonne Dylan, le plus jeune. Mais c'est le jour de la Moisson! Personne ne doit pêcher!

\- Ça nous évite de faire un trou dans nos réserves, et puis, tant que l'on ne se fait pas attraper, personne ne le sait, rétorque la jeune fille en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux cuivrés fronce les sourcils et détourne le regard. Âgé de seize ans, Dylan est déjà beau garçon. Des yeux noisettes, des cheveux cuivrés, un corps harmonieux et robuste, un visage sculpté. Il doit déjà avoir pas mal de prétendantes. Ses autres frères ne sont pas sans restes non plus. Michael est de loin le plus désiré de la famille. Âgé de vingt deux ans, mesurant 1m87 au moins, il a déjà une carrure d'homme. Ses cheveux épais noirs sans cesse agités par le vent en font chavirer plus d'une, mais ses yeux verts en amande ne laissent personne indifférent. Héritage familial. Dylan est le seul à ne pas avoir les yeux verts. Peter est une version plus soft de Michael. Ils passent presque pour des jumeaux. Seuls leurs visages ne sont pas similaires. Peter est plus amical, moins mauvais garçon que son aîné. Quant à Dhyn et Lyne, ils ont tous les deux des cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés et des yeux verts en amande. Dhyn est plus grand que sa sœur, mais de seulement dix centimètres contrairement aux autres garçons de la famille. Il est tout aussi carré que ses frères mais sa peau est moins abîmée.

En effet, le sel ronge la peau des pêcheurs et le vent l'assèche, abîmant considérablement l'épiderme de la population du District Quatre. Les plus aisés se laissent tenter par des soins provenant du Capitole, mais les autres doivent se contenter de savon et d'eau claire. Ceux n'ayant pas atteint l'âge mûr sont préservés de cet effet, enlevant une contrainte aux stylistes des Jeux lorsqu'ils reçoivent les tributs.

Après avoir longuement observé ses frères, Lyne se lève de sa chaise et va prendre une douche. Bricoleur de nature, son père leur a bâti une douche de fortune. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

Elle entre dans la pièce et tire le battant devant le bac pour se camoufler. Elle se déshabille et entre dans le bac. L'air la fait frissonner. Une multitude de petits points de chairs se dressent sur sa peau. Elle dévisse le joint du tuyau et laisse l'eau froide couler sur elle. Les frissons s'accentuent. Elle se frotte activement la peau, se savonne à plusieurs reprises pour éliminer l'odeur de poisson de ses cheveux, puis se rince. Elle attrape une serviette et l'enroule autour de son corps. Elle tamponne tout son corps avec la serviette pour se sécher, puis s'assoit sur une chaise en bois.

Ici au District Quatre, les femmes ont la chance d'avoir de quoi se faire belle assez facilement. Lyne ne fait ça que pour les grandes occasions. Autrement dit, pour la Moisson. Elle étale la mixture sur toute la longueur de sa jambe puis arrache bandes après bandes. Elle fait de même sous ses bras, au dessus de sa lèvre, entre ses sourcils, et à l'entrejambe. Ensuite elle coupe ses ongles de mains et de pieds et les fait baigner une bonne heure dans du lait. Elle coupe les pointes de ses cheveux et les fait aussi tremper dans une bassine de lait pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Après ça, elle se démêle délicatement les cheveux avec un peigne en bois à grandes dents puis va s'habiller.

Depuis que sa mère est morte, Lyne met ses robes lors de la Moisson, n'en ayant pas à elle. Elles sont donc assez vieilles et usées. Lyne s'arrête devant le carton et en sort plusieurs qu'elle étale sur son lit pour mieux les détailler. Certaines ne sont plus au goût du jour, d'autres sont trop usées pour être portées, et quelques-unes sont trop justes pour elle, Lyne ayant plus de formes que sa mère. Après plusieurs minutes à observer les robes, la jeune fille fait son choix. Une robe blanche en lin s'arrêtant à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du genou, cintrée. À manches courtes, décolleté en V, une ficelle blanche à la taille pour resserrer la robe. Elle enfile des sous-vêtements puis passe la robe. Elle est un peu tendue au niveau de la poitrine et des hanches, mais le reste tombe bien.

Elle laisse ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre avant de les coiffer, évitant ainsi de faire des marques sur ses ondulations. Le repas du midi est assez silencieux. Tout le monde est un peu tendu à l'idée qu'un nom de la famille sorte. Les Colins sont très appréciés dans le village. Doués à la pêche, aimables, charmants et généreux. Des qualités oubliées désormais. Une fois le repas finit, Lyne va se brosser les dents et coiffe un peu ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle soupire et sort de la maison pour se rendre à la place principale du village.

Une estrade est installée, ainsi que des projecteurs et un écran géant. Finnick Odair se trouve déjà sur l'estrade avec l'hôtesse habituelle du Quatre. Le style du Capitole est assez particulier. La femme a une perruque bleu électrique, les lèvres et les paupières de cette même couleur, et une robe bouffante et brillante orange. La peau de son visage est recouverte d'une poudre blanche et ses ongles atteignent une longueur improbable. Lyne se sépare de ses frères pour aller dans la file destinée aux filles. Arrivée devant la table, une goutte de son sang est prélevée et elle va rejoindre un groupe de filles de son âge. Dhyn est de l'autre côté de l'allée. Des pacificateurs gardent les rangs en ordre, surveillant attentivement chaque mouvements. Le maire, Patrice Hamilton, un grand homme charismatique rasé de près, s'avance jusqu'au micro et commence son discours annuel.

\- _Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue à cette nouvelle journée de Moisson. Comme vous le savez tous, cette journée représente le fondement de notre régime politique et donc, de la paix qui règne sur Panem. C'est un don de ce qui nous est cher, afin de rappeler que c'est grâce à ce système équitable que les horreurs provoquées par la guerre ont cessé. Chaque District offre un jeune garçon et une jeune fille âgé de 12 à 18 ans aux Jeux de la faim, et en échange le vainqueur devient riche et célèbre pour le reste de sa vie. Le Capitole nous protège, nous nourrit, nous loge et nous réchauffe, et ces tributs sont la seule contrepartie qu'ils demandent. Si le tribut gagne, il est en paix jusqu'à son âge le plus avancé. N'est-ce pas généreux de leur part?_

Le maire s'éloigne et laisse la place à la femme qui s'avance à petits pas rapides vers le micro, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

- _Bonjour à tous, bienvenue aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable! Clame-t-elle d'une voix sucrée. Après le magnifique discours de Monsieur Hamilton, que dire de plus sur ces Jeux?_

Elle lance un rire qu'elle seule émet, n'obtenant aucune réponse, puis reprend sans perdre la face.

\- _Comme à chaque édition des Jeux, je vais sélectionner le tribut mâle et le tribut femelle qui auront la chance de se rendre au Capitole. Et bien sûr, les dames d'abord!_

La femme s'avance de ce même pas rapide jusqu'au bocal en verre à sa gauche, remplit de petits bouts de papiers blancs. Lyne y est inscrite vingts fois. Une fois chaque années, et quatre fois de plus contre un peu de nourriture l'année de gel. Il y a un bon nombre d'autres filles dans ce bocal, inscrite plus qu'elle, elle a d'assez bonnes chances de s'en tirer une fois de plus, pour la dernière fois de sa vie. La main fine de la femme dessine un cercle invisible au-dessus des papiers, faisant durer le suspens, puis elle plonge sa main à travers le tas blanc. Les papiers remuent quelques instants, puis la main blanchâtre ressort avec un petit carré blanc entre son pouce et son majeur. La femme revient à sa place devant le micro et s'éclaircit la gorge. Lyne baisse les yeux, respirant de manière régulière pour éviter de cesser d'alimenter ses poumons par mégarde. Elle sent la chaleur monter en elle, le long de son échine, dans son ventre, sur sa nuque et jusqu'à ses joues. Sa gorge est toute sèche et nouée, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement.

Le silence est tel, qu'il en devient insupportable. Elle a envie de hurler, de frapper et de se mettre à courir pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette attente insoutenable. Puis, finalement, la femme prend une inspiration qui se fait clairement entendre au micro, avant d'annoncer le nom du tribut femelle.

Son sang se glace. Tout son corps se raidit. Lyne prend quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et la tourne directement vers Dhyn. Celui-ci la regarde bouche bée. Elle peut voir l'humidité s'accumuler dans ses yeux verts. Des bouchons se forment dans ses oreilles et elle n'entend plus que sa propre respiration, lente et courte. Les têtes commencent à se tourner vers elle, la toisant avec un regard mi désolé mi intrigué. La jeune fille serre la mâchoire, ferme fort les yeux puis les rouvre en avançant son pied droit en direction de l'allée centrale. Une fois lancée, elle ne devait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne devait surtout pas regarder en direction de ses frères. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle se force à respirer de manière régulière pour contenir ses émotions. Elle devait avancer, jusqu'à l'estrade, puis les caméras se tourneront vers le tribut mâle, et là elle pourrait relâcher sa respiration.

Elle écoute ses propres pensées et continue d'avancer au même rythme, d'une marche presque militaire: pied droit, pied gauche, pied droit, pied gauche … , jusqu'à arriver au pied de l'estrade. Le ciel tonne lorsqu'elle pose un pied sur les marches d'escaliers. Il allait pleuvoir d'ici peu. Elle continue de monter, sentant tous les regardes braqués sur elle. Elle peut se voir sur l'écran géant. Elle est presque aussi pâle que sa robe. Elle avance jusqu'à la présentatrice, qui la félicite, puis se tourne face au District Quatre en attendant que les caméras se tournent vers le tribut mâle.

Elle cherche son père et ses frères du regard. Tous trois se tiennent sur la gauche, le teint pâle et les yeux brillants. Peter pleure. Cela serre le cœur de Lyne. Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait tous. Dhyn n'a plus à redouter d'être sélectionné à la Moisson et ils feront tout pour empêcher Dylan d'inscrire son nom en échange de nourriture. Sa famille n'est probablement plus en danger à cause des Jeux, elle est la seule à avoir été sélectionné et elle espère que Dylan ne le sera pas. Finalement, elle est plutôt rassurée d'avoir été choisie au lieu de devoir supporter de voir l'un de ses frères dans l'arène. Certes ça aurait été mieux si cette année le sort lui avait été favorable une fois de plus, mais au moins, ils sont désormais quasiment tous hors de danger. Cette pensée la soulage quelque peu.

Alors qu'elle est braquée sur ses pensées, le nom du tribut mâle retentit dans les sonos. Elle voit le visage de ses frères et de son père se décomposer.

 **Voilà, premier chapitre de cette fan-fiction. C'est la première fois que je publie une histoire (Elle est aussi sur Wattpad sous le même nom avec le même auteur et la même couverture), alors j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis, n'hésitez pas, je n'attends que ça. Merci beaucoup pour la lecture! C.**


	2. Le Tribut Mâle

" _Alors qu'elle est braquée sur ses pensées, le nom du tribut mâle retentit dans les sonos. Elle voit le visage de ses frères et de son père se décomposer._ "

Peter tombe à genoux et se met à hurler. Des larmes roulent sur les joues de Lyne en voyant cela. Dylan arrive en courant et se jette dans les bras de leur père, tandis que Michael fixe l'estrade d'un air absent. La pluie commence à tomber. D'abord quelques gouttes, puis une petite averse, et enfin une pluie battante. Le tribut mâle est félicité, mais un silence, seulement brisé par les cris de Peter, se fait. La présentatrice demande aux deux tributs de se serrer la main, mais une fois que Lyne se retrouve face au garçon, elle ne peut se retenir.

Elle ne va pas voir son frère dans l'arène à travers l'écran du District Quatre, elle va le voir dans l'arène face à elle. Au lieu de lui serrer la main, elle lui saute au cou et cache son visage contre son frère, fondant en larmes. Dhyn et elle ont tous deux été tiré au sort pour la soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games. Des pacificateurs viennent les séparer et elle doit se replacer face au public. Au moins l'eau ruisselant de toutes parts masque les larmes qui coulent. Sa robe est trempée et transparente, se cheveux ne cessent de dégouliner et son visage est tout rouge. Lyne n'entend plus rien, elle sent juste une main l'attraper par le bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur du palais de justice. Elle est enfermée dans une pièce et une serviette lui est apportée.

Elle se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et regarde le sol sans plus d'intérêt. Son frère, et elle. En une seule édition des Jeux. Même si l'un des deux arrive à gagner, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Jamais, ô grand jamais leur famille ne pourra être de nouveau complète. Une pensée s'impose à elle. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus douloureux? Voir son frère se faire tuer par un autre tribut, ou devoir le tuer soi-même? À cette pensée, elle se met à trembler et tombe à genoux, laissant toutes ses émotions l'emporter. Être choisie aux Jeux, ça encore elle pouvait le supporter, mais être choisie avec son frère, c'en était trop. Lorsque ses frères et son père entrent, elle est recroquevillée sur le sol, les joues baignées de larmes. Ils se précipitent sur elle.

- _Lyne..._ commence son père avant de s'arrêter.

\- _Papa on va mourir! Il y a forcément l'un de nous qui va mourir si ce n'est pas les deux! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on soit tous les deux choisis?_ S'écrie-t-elle en sanglotant.

Il la prend dans ses bras et caresse ses cheveux trempés. Elle passe de bras en bras sans mot dire, savourant le silence et le confort de leurs bras sécurisants. Puis après un long moment, un pacificateur les fait sortir.

Quelques minutes après, une fille de sa classe vient la voir et lui présente ses excuses pour la sélection de son frère. Elle lui donne un petit paquet avec des bonbons en gélatine avant de sortir. Quelques autres personnes viennent la voir pour lui faire part de leur tristesse et de leurs encouragements, mais aucun ne lui importe. Les pacificateurs viennent la chercher et l'amènent jusqu'à la gare. Elle rentre dans le train où elle retrouve son frère et suit la présentatrice jusqu'à un salon. Finnick Odair est assit dans un des fauteuils et regarde les deux Colins d'un œil compatissant. Ils s'assoient côte à côte, Lyne face au mentor, et attendent qu'il prenne la parole. Après quelques instants à les scruter, il soupire.

- _Écoutez, je serai incapable de vous conseiller comment vous débrouiller pour survivre tous les deux. Il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous entre-tuer. Je comprends bien que vous ne pouvez pas tuer un membre de votre famille, mais il faut que vous compreniez bien, qu'un seul d'entre vous, dans le meilleur des cas, pourra survivre. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, il vous paraîtra peut-être mal venu ou fou, mais vous comprendrez dans l'arène. Dans votre cas, il faut vous poser une question: Je le, ou la, tue moi-même, ou je laisse un tribut le tuer?_

Exactement le problème qu'elle se posait au palais de justice.

\- _Quand vous aurez la réponse, vous survivrez déjà beaucoup plus facilement_ , termine-t-il avec ce même regard compatissant.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence où Finnick toisa tour à tour les deux Colins, puis Dhyn prit la parole.

\- _Alors en tant que mentor de jumeaux, vous nous conseillez d'envisager de tuer l'autre pour survivre?_ Récapitule-t-il.

\- _Dhyn, c'est ça? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer songer à ça un jour dans votre vie, mais là, c'est différent. C'est les Hunger Games. Vous tuez, ou vous mourrez. Même s'il ne reste plus que vous deux dans l'arène, ils n'arrêteront pas les Jeux tant qu'il n'en restera pas qu'un seul. Alors demandez-vous si vous êtes capable de faire face à cela. Toi, face à ta sœur. Serais-tu capable de la tuer pour que les Jeux se finissent enfin? Pour rentrer chez toi? Tu vas me dire non bien sûr. Mais serais-tu capable de laisser un autre tribut l'assassiner devant tes yeux sans rien faire? Non plus, n'est-ce pas? Mais si tu ne veux pas que quiconque la tue, tu vas devoir t'en charger toi-même à la fin. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?_

Dhyn baisse les yeux. Il sait déjà cela, mais se l'entendre dire est encore plus douloureux.

- _Je peux vous donner les même conseils qu'aux anciens tributs, vous apportez des sponsors, vous aider du mieux que je peux, mais le vrai combat se fera entre vous, et ça, je ne peux rien y faire._

Il n'a pas tord. Lyne soupire et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil. Elle veut se réveiller de ce cauchemars. Elle a vu cette fille du Douze se porter volontaire pour sa petite sœur. Ça doit être dur de se porter volontaire à ces Jeux pour épargner sa sœur, offrir sa vie au Capitole pour préserver celle de sa petite sœur. Mais devoir offrir sa vie plus celle de son frère jumeau au Capitole en même temps est encore pire. Vous aurez beau tout apprendre et tout faire pour survivre, affronter les ennemis, à la fin, votre frère ou vous devrez quand même mourir pour le Capitole.

Finnick pose sa main sur le genou frais de Lyne, se penche légèrement et la regarde dans les yeux.

\- _Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il vous arrive, il n'y a probablement rien de pire._

Il jette un œil à Dhyn puis se lève et s'en va. Ils restent tous deux assis dans les fauteuils, attendant peut-être de se réveiller dans leur petite maison de fortune, mais Lyne sait que ça ne se produira pas. Elle tourne la tête vers Dhyn, plongé dans ses pensées. Il est soucieux. Ça se voit au pli de son sourcil droit. Elle lui attrape la main, la serre quelques instants, puis s'éloigne à son tour. Un jeune homme habillé tout de blanc l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'allonge sur les couvertures et réfléchit aux Jeux le reste du trajet. La vitesse atteinte par le train leur permet d'arriver au Capitole en quelques heures seulement. Une fois là-bas, ils sont escortés jusqu'au centre d'entraînement des tributs. Grand, lumineux, luxueux. Ils vont directement dans leur appartement, au quatrième étage. Un étage tout entier est attribué à chaque District. On leur fait visiter rapidement les lieux, puis Lyne va prendre une douche.

Il y a tellement de touches qu'elle ne sait même pas où appuyer pour l'allumer. Elle essaie à peu près tout, mais est vite prise de panique. Après une bonne demi heure à batailler nue dans la grande cabine de douche, elle trouve enfin et peut apprécier la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle se savonne avec un gel de douche aux arômes de mangue, se rince, puis attrape la serviette épaisse et moelleuse mise à sa disposition. À peine eut-elle posé son pied mouillé au sol, qu'une vague de chaleur l'enveloppe pour la sécher. Quand elle se tourne vers le large miroir impeccable, ses cheveux sont secs et coiffés. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Des produits sont étalés sur l'évier, des grands, des petits, des ronds, des cylindriques, des colorés, des scintillants. Mais Lyne préfère ne pas y toucher. Elle retourne dans sa chambre, enfile des sous-vêtements et s'arrête devant le dressing plein à craquer qui lui est offert. Des vêtements brillants, soyeux, doux, melonnés, transparents... il y en a pour tous les goûts. Elle attrape une chemise en satin bleue marine, un pantalon droit blanc et une paire de sandales marrons.

Le repas du soir est copieux. Des plats à n'en plus pouvoir, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Manger seulement du poisson ne dérange pas Lyne, mais en voyant ce qu'il y a de disponible à Panem, elle regrette un peu son manque de connaissances. Son frère et elle se remplissent le ventre presque jusqu'à en être malade. De toute façon, durant les Jeux ils perdront toutes ces calories, alors autant avoir le plus de réserves possibles. Ils achèvent le repas et retournent dans leurs chambres. Lyne a beau se tourner et se retourner dans les draps de soie, elle ne trouve pas le sommeil malgré le confort du matelas et des oreillers. Elle se lève et va jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Elle pousse la porte, et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La chambre est plongée dans le noir. Alors qu'elle referme la porte, une voix rauque s'élève.

\- _Toi non plus tu ne dors pas?_ L'interpelle son frère.

Elle ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce.

\- _Non, je n'y arrive pas._

Elle se glisse sous les draps au côté de son frère et pose la tête sur son épaule. Le fait d'avoir un membre de sa famille auprès d'elle la rassure tout de même, lui redonnant un semblant de sécurité avant la mort. Lyne se demande comment elle se serait sentie si ça avait été un inconnu à la place de son frère. Aurait-elle voulut se rapprocher de lui pour former une équipe et se protéger? Ou au contraire aurait-elle été distante pour ne pas souffrir lors des Jeux? Elle n'a pas la réponse à la question. Mais dans son cas, elle aurait préféré ne rien ressentir envers son frère, éteindre ses émotions pour ne pas être atteinte. Mais c'est son frère et elle ne pourra jamais l'abandonner, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle aurait voulut le cacher en elle, au fond de son cœur, gagner les Jeux et le faire sortir une fois de retour au Quatre, mais c'est impossible.

Elle se serre un peu plus contre son frère et sent une larme solitaire glisser le long de sa tempe. Dhyn passe son bras autour d'elle et la presse contre lui pour lui signifier son soutien. Elle s'endort ainsi, contre son frère.

 **Second chapitre, un peu plus sentimental, mais il le faut bien x). Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en apprendrez plus sur les obstacles qui tourment notre héroïne ;). Toujours pareil, donnez-moi vos avis quant à cette histoire ou ma façon d'écrire. Merci beaucoup C.**


	3. La Parade

" _Elle s'endort ainsi, contre son frère._ "

Quand Noomi, l'hôtesse chargée du Quatre, arrive dans la chambre et les voit ainsi, elle est d'abord horrifiée, puis attendrie par cet élan d'amour. Elle s'approche doucement et leur parle tout bas.

\- _Il faut se lever les jeunes, aujourd'hui est une journée très chargée. Il ne faut pas traîner sinon vous ne serez jamais prêts à l'heure._

Sa voix douce et sucrée est agréable au réveil, calme et apaisante. Lyne est généralement matinale, mais les images de son sommeil s'affichent devant ses paupières closes telle une réalité future et désagréable. Dhyn récupère son bras endolorie par le poids du crâne de sa sœur et lui souffle de se lever. Vu qu'elle ne réagit pas, ne souhaitant pas ouvrir les yeux pour affronter sa réalité, il se met à la chatouiller, lui arrachant des rires sonores et des protestations joyeuses. Elle finit par se lever, retrouvant une partie de sa crinière brune devant ses yeux. Elle dresse rapidement ses mèches emmêlées et va retrouver Finnick, Noomi et son frère à table. Le déjeuner fut tout aussi lourd en calories.

\- _Bon, aujourd'hui c'est la parade. Chaque tributs sera présenté en fonction de son District. Nous, c'est la pêche. Vos stylistes sont des nouveaux apparemment très talentueux alors ne contestez aucune de leurs décisions. Ils vont faire de vous de vrais Poséidon et Amphitrite._

\- _J'espère juste qu'il va pas nous mettre un costume de poisson comme l'année dernière ou un simple filet de pêche. Ça je refuserais d'office_ , rétorque Lyne en repensant à cette année où les tributs étaient nus avec un filet sur le corps.

\- _Fais-moi confiance Lyne, ils sont doués. Mais maintenant vous allez voir les préparateurs, alors habillez-vous et en route_ , lui répond Finnick.

Lyne retourne dans sa chambre, enfile une combinaison en viscose verte kaki cintrée au décolleté en V, met une paire de tennis noires, brosse ses cheveux qu'elle assemble en queue de cheval puis ressort. Noomi perd légèrement de son sourire en voyant la tenue de Lyne, mais reprend vite la face en se détournant précipitamment. Dhyn est vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise canard et d'une paire de baskets noires. Il n'est pas coiffé. Ils descendent retrouver les préparateurs dans une pièce privée et ces derniers amènent Lyne et Dhyn séparément. Lyne se retrouve avec deux femmes fines et blanches. L'une a peint son visage en doré et l'autre porte de longues tresses africaines noires et bleues électrique.

Elles lui ôtent tous vêtements puis la placent au centre d'une cabine en verre. Les portes s'en referment et des jets plus ou moins forts s'activent de tous les côtés. Elle en sort dix minutes après, rouge. Elles l'installent sur un piédestal rond et appliquent un soin crémeux sur l'intégralité de sa peau. En patientant, l'une trafique ses cheveux et l'autre s'occupe des ses ongles. Un quart d'heure après, elles poncent sa peau que la crème a rendue plus tendre. Elle retourne dans la cabine pour rincer la crème, et revient sur le cercle de hauteur. Celle aux tresses africaines s'affaire à arracher tous les poils, même ceux que Lyne ne voit pas, tandis que celle au visage doré badigeonne ses cheveux d'une crème mielleuse agréable. Après ça, elle retourne une fois de plus dans la cabine puis est installée sur une table recouverte de coussins. Elles posent des plaquettes souples sur ses dents qu'elle garde pendant au moins une heure. En attendant, elles poncent ses plantes de pieds et hydratent une dernière fois son corps. Ses cheveux sont séchés et ses ongles parfaitement limés, puis les deux préparatrices sortent de la pièce. Lyne est allongée, entièrement nue sur cette table, lorsqu'un homme jeune entre.

Son premier réflexe aurait été de se relever pour se couvrir et de le fusiller du regard, mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêcha. Peut-être ses petits yeux bleus clairs qui balayent son corps en une demi seconde sans être indiscrets. Il s'avance vers elle en esquissant un léger demi-sourire puis lui offre un peignoir. Elle le saisit et s'en entoure avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Il tire une chaise et s'installe face à elle.

\- _Bonjour Lyne, je suis Lyam, ton styliste._

En entendant cela, elle le détaille. Plutôt grand, svelte et sain, les cheveux courts et châtain avec quelques mèches oranges, un visage ovale et sculpté, de petits yeux bleus ciel, des sourcils orangés, une peau claire et propre. Il dégage un charme extérieur tout comme intérieur, un bel homme.

- _Je suis ici pour que l'on parle de la parade d'aujourd'hui_ , poursuit-il.

- _Vous êtes là pour nous rendre beaux, et nous attirer les faveurs de Panem, pas vrai?_

L'homme sourit. Lyne a été franche et directe.

\- _Entre autre, oui. Mais peu importe comment je t'habille, le travaille ne dépendra pas de moi._

Lyne fronce les sourcils, elle ne comprend pas.

\- _La beauté qui ressort de toi dépend de ce que tu dégages, de ce que tu ressens en toi. Alors peu importe comment je t'habille, si tu te sens belle, tu seras belle. Souviens t'en._

Il fait une pause en toisant la jeune fille avant de reprendre sur ses idées quant à la parade.

- _Alors pour votre District à ton frère et toi, je n'ai pas pensé à la pêche comme les stylistes chaque années. J'ai pensé à l'eau. L'eau pure, cristalline et argentine. Tu vois ce à quoi je fais allusion?_

Lyne revoit parfaitement en ses idées les vaguelettes de l'eau sous sa barque en bois, claire, limpide et calme, apaisante et douce.

- _Oui_ , souffle-t-elle en remerciant Lyam pour cette représentation magnifique du District Quatre.

\- _Eh bien voilà, ce soir tu vas représenter ton District sous cette idée._

Les deux jeunes femmes reviennent dans la pièce et lui enlèvent son peignoir. Elles suivent les indications de Lyam. D'abord un liquide scintillant est étalé sur chaque parcelles de sa peau, rendant son corps éblouissant. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait de l'eau sous un soleil éclatant qui se reflète sur chaque gouttes d'eau perlant sur son corps. Ensuite les jeunes femmes s'occupent de son maquillage et de sa coiffure. Ses cheveux sont ondulés en de grosses mèches voluptueuses dont quelques-unes ramenées à l'arrière de son crâne pour être attachées ensemble. La crinière légère parsemée de bijoux individuels semblables à des perles d'eau, les pointes de ses cheveux sont mouillés avec un produit étrange, laissant à ses cheveux cette allure de « sortie de l'eau ».

Quant à son maquillage, il est plutôt léger. Un trait d'eye-liner argenté sous ses cils inférieur et remontant légèrement sur quelques centimètres, de longs faux cils en papillon perlés de gouttes d'eau, du blush rosé sur ses pommettes, du gloss transparent en plusieurs couches pour l'effet mouillé. Ensuite viennent ses mains et ses pieds. Elles placent de faux ongles pointus couleurs chairs sur ses mains et dessinent des écailles à partir du bout de ses mains jusqu'à ses poignets.

La composition de cette peinture est incroyable. Sa teinte est bleue-verte argentée et pas une seule fois la fille replonge son pinceau à l'intérieur pour raviver la couleur. À partir de la moitié de sa main, la couleur commence à s'estomper, ne se voyant plus que légèrement aux reflets de la lumière. Elles font de même à ses jambes, partant de ses orteils jusqu'en dessus ses chevilles, la peinture s'estompant au fur et à mesure sur le bas de ses mollets.

Les filles sortent une nouvelle fois de la pièce et Lyam apporte la robe et les chaussures à Lyne. Elle les enfile et se sent époustouflante, quoique pas très à l'aise tout de même. En mesh transparent, dentelle et sequins, elle ne couvre pas tellement son corps.

Robe sans manches aux bretelles larges en mesh argenté. La coupe descend en V après le nombril, dévoilant son corps scintillant, sa poitrine camouflée uniquement par la dentelle bleue argentée et les quelques sequins éparpillés sur le tissu. Près du corps jusqu'aux hanches, le dos en mesh argenté descendant en col V jusqu'aux reins. Le bas est plus osé, et c'est ce qui fait rougir Lyne. L'avant de la robe est court, partant de ses hanches jusqu'à ses mi-cuisses en triangle inversé dans de demi-cercles, ne couvrant vraiment que ses parties intimes. L'arrière de la robe n'est pas mieux. La coupe part de ses hanches et en demi-cercles s'arrondit jusqu'au milieu de ses grands fessiers pour s'évaser harmonieusement jusqu'aux chevilles, accompagné d'une petite traîne. Le tissu en mesh argenté orné de quelques arabesques en dentelle magnifié de sequins brillants rend l'arrière de la robe époustouflant. Pour résumé, ses jambes sont nues de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses hanches, laissant les moitiés de ses fesses nues à l'air. Avec ceci, elle porte des escarpins hauts pointus couleur chair aux talons scintillants argentés.

Lyam la place devant le miroir et Lyne ne se reconnaît pas. Il lui faut quelques secondes de confusion pour se rendre compte que la grande jeune fille élancée aux cheveux brillants et souples, au visage parfait et au corps brillant et séduisant dans le reflet, c'est elle. Un sourire se dessine malgré elle sur ses lèvres et elle comprend à quoi ont servies ces plaquettes. À blanchir et à faire briller ses dents. Elle n'ose plus bouger ou se toucher de peur de gâcher tout leur travail. Lyam approche un contenant orange du cou de la jeune fille et vaporise quelques vagues sur elle. Un parfum frais et printanier l'entoure immédiatement.

\- _Voilà, tu es prête_ , dit doucement Lyam en souriant.

\- _Non, pas tout à fait._

Elle se retourne, fouille dans ses habits qu'elle portait en arrivant et en sort un collier avec un trident en argent pendu au bout d'une ficelle.

\- _Il était à ma mère_ , explique-t-elle.

\- _Les bijoux sont interdits lors de la parade_ , fait son styliste d'une voix désolée.

\- _Je veux quand même essayer._

Elle passe le collier autour de son cou et regarde Lyam, fin prête. Ils sortent de la pièce et rejoignent le hangar à chevaux où sont entreposés leurs chars attitrés. Elle retrouve Noomi, Finnick et Dhyn au char. Les chevaux sont d'un blanc immaculé et leur crinière ont elles aussi été frictionnées au liquide scintillant car elles brillent au moindre mouvement. Dhyn et elle montent sur le char, et laissent les préparateurs finir leur travail. Lyam se plante devant eux et les fixe.

- _Je veux que vous vous teniez par le bras. Vous êtes frère et sœur, donc vous êtes unis face aux autres tributs. Je veux de l'amour, de la force, de l'union._

Ils s'exécutent et Lyne enroule son bras autour de celui de son frère, agrippant l'épaule forte de son jumeau en tentant de ne pas enfoncer ses longs ongles dans sa chair. Dhyn est à couper le souffle. Déjà beau par nature, les préparateurs l'ont rendu absolument irrésistible. Le corps scintillant comme celui de Lyne, un gilet court ouvert sans manches en dentelle, mesh argenté et sequins, un pantalon près du corps moulant parfaitement ses muscles orné de dentelles bleues et de quelques sequins. Des bottes basses argentées se fondant parfaitement dans le pantalon, des peintures similaires à celles de Lyne sur les bras et le bas du ventre, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière avec ce même effet mouillé que les pointes de Lyne, et quelques perles d'eau soigneusement posées dans ses mèches. Côté visage, ils n'ont rien fait de spécial, mouillant seulement ses sourcils en arc et disposant de légères touches argentées autour de son regard clair.

Lyne sourit à son frère qui la détaille tout autant, puis une secousse leur indique que leur char s'est mit en route. Les chevaux s'alignent parfaitement les uns derrière les autres, chronologiquement du District Un au District Douze. Un pacificateur vérifie les tributs et s'arrête sur Lyne. Il attrape le collier et le lui retire.

\- _Pas de bijoux_ , explique-t-il. _Tu le récupéreras après la parade._

Il s'éloigne en fourrant le bijoux dans un sachet plastique qu'il remet dans sa poche. Lyne serre la mâchoire mais essaie de relativiser, Lyam l'a prévenue.

Avant de sortir du hangar, Lyne jette un coup d'œil à ses concurrents. Devant elle se tient un duo habillé d'une armure dorée, le Deux apparemment. Un duo en plumes rose, le Un visiblement. Un duo en bleu et rose, et elle a le temps de voir au loin derrière un duo en noir, avant que son char ne s'éloigne.

Elle serre le bras de son frère un peu plus fort et elle sent sa main caresser son bras en échange. Sortit du hangar, le spectacle est incroyable. Un mélange de couleur dans les rues du Capitole, des gens hurlant leurs prénoms, une hystérie. Elle voit des roses rouges atterrir dans son char. Elle en ramasse une, en sent son parfum et la brandit en guise de remerciement. Elle lance un coup d'œil à son frère, le visage éclatant, un large sourire aux lèvres, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'imiter. Le trajet de la parade est long et éprouvant. Sourires figés, remerciements, saluts constant.

Arrivés au bout, ils sont accueillis par un homme épais aux cheveux blancs soyeux coiffés en arrière et à la longue barbe blanche impeccable. Ses petits yeux bleus clairs perçants balayent négligemment l'assemblée, il avale une gorgée du liquide doré de sa coupe, puis prend la parole.

- _Chers habitants de Panem, bienvenue aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Ce soir les tributs vous ont été présentés, ils vous ont époustouflés ou émus. Dans quelques jours, vous aurez l'occasion de les voir s'affronter dans l'arène, et avant ça, vous apprendrez à les aimer davantage en assistant à leur interview. Mais en attendant toutes ces festivités, je vous invite au banquet pour vous restaurer et échanger vos impressions. Peut-être leur sort sera davantage favorable une fois que vous aurez l'estomac plein._

Le sourire de Lyne s'est effacé. Ils sont moins considérés que de la nourriture. Son char repart dans un nouvel hangar, l'éloignant du Président Snow. Finnick et Noomi les accueillent avec le sourire.

- _Bravo les enfants, vous étiez éblouissants, fantastiques!_ S'extasie Noomi en n'osant pas les toucher dans leur magnificence.

\- _C'était bien. Mais ce n'était que la mise en bouche_ , intervient Finnick.

Il remarque le regard glacial de Lyne mais n'en pipe mot. Dhyn et elle descendent du char, et les autres commencent à avancer vers les ascenseurs. Lyne ne les suit pas. Finnick se retourne en n'entendant pas le claquement des talons de la jeune fille, les sourcils haussés.

- _Je dois attendre le pacificateur pour récupérer mon collier. Montez, je vous rejoindrez après._

Il hoche la tête et continue d'avancer. Lyne voit les autres chars arriver les uns à la suite des autres, et les tributs s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs. Elle essaye de patienter dans le calme, mais le hangar se vide sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre trace du pacificateur. Elle va voir ses chevaux, les trouvant superbes. Elle les caresse en leur murmurant des mots doux.

\- _Tu es vraiment beau toi, avec ta crinière brillante et soyeuse. Les chevaux ne sont pas aussi beaux dans mon district, tu as vraiment de la chance d'être ici, ils te rendent magnifique. À moins qu'ils te transforment en chair à saucisse après la parade. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de leur part._

- _District Quatre, c'est ça?_ Fait une voix masculine à quelques centimètres derrière elle.

Elle sursaute. En même temps, elle sent une main forte se glisser sur sa hanche pour la ramener contre un corps dur. Sa respiration s'arrête. Sa gorge se noue.

 **Voilà! Troisième chapitre! Hum hum... à qui appartient la mystérieuse voix masculine à votre avis? ;). Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? Dîtes-moi! Merci pour la lecture et tout ce que vous laissez (commentaires, reviews...) C.**


	4. La Proposition

_"District Quatre, c'est ça? Fait une voix masculine à quelques centimètres derrière elle._

 _Elle sursaute. En même temps, elle sent une main forte se glisser sur sa hanche pour la ramener contre un corps dur. Sa respiration s'arrête. Sa gorge se noue."_

\- J'ai vu la moisson de ton District. Très émouvant les embrassades fraternelles, _continue le jeune homme à la voix moqueuse._

\- Sympa de nous avoir laissé la seule fille de la famille, on va bien s'occuper de toi chérie, _lance une autre voix masculine plus enjouée._

 _«Bien s'occuper de toi chérie»_. Cette phrase résonne dans sa tête. Elle se retourne et repousse le garçon accroché à elle en le fusillant du regard. C'était le garçon du Deux en armure dorée, et celui du Un en plumes roses. Un sourire lui échappe en voyant le garçon du Un.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'avec tes plumes roses tu vas bien t'occuper de moi. Elles me serviront de couvertures dans l'arène, _lance-t-elle en agrandissant malgré elle son sourire, moqueuse._

Celui en armure pouffe de rire. Quelle amitié solide. Le flamant rose (garçon du Un), vire au rouge, renforçant son surnom.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu as sur le dos qui te réchaufferas, _claque-t-il en avançant vers elle, le regard noir._

Puis il retrouve son calme et ses yeux scrutent Lyne attentivement.

\- Tu sais, tout ce que je me rappelle de la moisson de ton District, c'est ta robe. Ta robe trempée et transparente, _finit-il par lâcher avec un sourire._

Lyne s'en rappelle aussi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui a paru important le jour de la Moisson. C'était plutôt le cadet de ses soucis aux vues de ce qu'il arrivait à sa famille.

\- Et il faut avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable à voir, _achève-t-il en s'avançant encore plus._

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas alors merci de garder tes distances, _rétorque-t-elle en essayant de filer sur le côté._

Une main forte à la peau claire l'en empêche. Celui du Deux lui bloque le passage. Elle lève les yeux et le fixe, glaciale. Ses petits yeux bleus en amande lui répondent, plus criblant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les yeux bleus la quittent du regard et descendent sur son corps, échelonnant leur descente par petites étapes stratégiques visant à la gêner. Réussi. Elle sent le feu lui monter aux joues au fur et à mesure qu'un demi sourire satisfait se dessine sur les lèvres du blond qui continue son inspection. Elle essaie de le repousser mais il saisit ses bras, la soulève aisément et la plaque contre un mur avant de s'avancer à moins de dix centimètres d'elle, entremêlant leurs respirations. Il avait subit le même manège qu'elle apparemment, vu qu'il avait la même haleine mentholée que dégageait ces plaquettes dentaires auxquelles elle avait eu droit. Par réflexe, elle retint sa respiration, évitant ainsi de l'attirer à elle davantage. Il garda le même sourire satisfait aux lèvres et regarda tour à tour ses yeux et ses lèvres.

Lyne ne touche le sol que du bout des chaussures, uniquement retenue par le Deux. Elle essaya de redescendre un peu pour prendre appui et se défendre, mais c'était peine perdu devant la force du garçon. Elle finit par relâcher sa respiration, sentant sa poitrine compressée entre le mur et le buste du Deux qui l'empêchait d'expirer comme elle le voulait. Afin de mieux respirer, elle pose une main sur le ventre du garçon pour faire un écart entre eux, mais ça le pousse à faire l'inverse.

Elle perd totalement le sol du toucher, manquant perdre sa chaussure en luttant pour l'atteindre, et se retrouve encore quelques centimètres plus haut. Elle commença à s'énerver. Elle serre la mâchoire et tente de repousser le garçon du Deux avec plus de conviction, mais cela ne servit à rien d'autre que l'amuser.

\- Tu sais, on pourrait protéger ton frère. Je veux dire, dans l'arène. Seulement, il nous faudrait quelque chose en échange, _lui susurre-t-il en regardant alternativement ses yeux et ses lèvres._

\- Mon poing sur ton visage ça te convient comme échange? _Grince-t-elle en le fusillant du regard._

Il rigole doucement.

\- Non, en fait, je pensais à quelque chose de plus... intime, _reprend-il en avançant encore un peu son visage._

Elle sent parfaitement la chaleur que dégage sa respiration. Elle la sent même un peu trop à son goût. Elle ne peut pas reculer davantage, étant déjà entièrement collée contre le mur.

\- Oh... tu veux dire, mon poing entre tes jambes? _Réplique-t-elle._

La colère pointe dans sa voix. Elle commence à s'énerver. Le Deux sourit de nouveau.

\- Pas forcément ton poing, non. Mais quelque chose de plus... humide.

Il termine sa phrase en un souffle, collant presque leurs lèvres. Deux idées viennent répondre aux sous-entendus du garçon. Elle ne sait pas à laquelle des deux il fait allusion, mais elle s'en fiche éperdument, ne comptant absolument pas lui offrir ni l'une ni l'autre. En pensant aux sous-entendus du Deux, Lyne ne peut se retenir.

Sur un élan de colère, elle relâche sa mâchoire et avance sa tête pour attraper les lèvres du garçon. Il est d'abord surprit par son action, puis satisfait. Mais une seconde après que leurs bouches se soient rencontrées, elle le mord aussi fort qu'elle peut. Un cri de colère s'échappe de sa gorge et il la lâche pour s'éloigner. Elle le laisse s'éloigner, redescendant au sol, et le fixe du regard. Apparemment elle l'a mordu jusqu'au sang. Elle amène son pouce jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure et y découvre une goutte de sang qu'elle essuie. Le blond a le regard noir tandis que le flamant rose s'amuse particulièrement du sort du garçon.

\- Ce n'était que la mise en bouche. Si l'un d'entre vous essai quoique se soit, il aura droit à l'apéritif, _prévient-elle._

\- Je préfère passer directement au digestif, _réplique flamant rose en la déshabillant du regard de ses grands yeux marrons._

\- Alors tu seras le premier servit dans l'arène.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés en souriant, prenant ça plus comme une invitation que comme un avertissement. Lyne actionne un pas vers les ascenseurs, mais le Deux la bloque de nouveau, l'attrapant par la gorge et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais quoi Quatre? Je te laisse jusqu'aux Jeux pour décider du sort de ton frère. Mais sache que si tu refuses la proposition, il sera le premier que je pourchasserais dans l'arène. Et quand je l'aurais attrapé, où que tu sois, peu importe les kilomètres qui nous séparent, tu entendras la souffrance que j'infligerais à ton frère avant de le tuer. Et je peux te jurer que je ne compte pas lui accorder une mort rapide. Loin de là. Tu l'entendras hurler, supplier, pleurer et agoniser pendant des heures. Alors réfléchis bien Quatre, parce-que moi je me ferais un plaisir de le torturer.

Ses yeux n'ont pas cillé une seule fois. La colère et le sérieux dans sa voix sont si palpable que Lyne en a oublié de déglutir, sentant sa gorge sèche et nouée. Il ne ment pas. Il le tuerait. Même plus que ça, il le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe de douleur. Lyne ne quitta plus ses yeux du regard, cherchant la moindre trace de bluff dans ses iris claires, mais il n'y en a aucune. Il la lâche et s'éloigne. Flamant rose lui lance un baiser avant de suivre le grand blond. Une fois que tous deux disparaissent de son champ de vision, Lyne expire longuement, sentant ses jambes faiblir sous l'émotion. Elle se laisse glisser le long du mur pour reprendre la face, mais le regard du Deux ne la quitte plus. Ses paroles pleines d'amertume et de violences se répètent en boucle dans sa tête tel un vieux disque rayé écouté trop longtemps. Elle frissonne.

Des pieds chaussés de bottes blanches s'arrêtent à côté d'elle, et elle a un violent recul en les apercevant. Elle lève la tête et soupire. Ce n'est que le pacificateur. Il lui tend son collier puis s'en va sans poser de questions. Personne ne se soucie d'elle. Pas même Dhyn ou Finnick qui l'ont laissée il y a au moins une heure. Elle devait se lever, pour retourner dans son appartement.

Elle s'exécute et se lève, avance pas après pas en direction des ascenseurs et attend qu'il arrive. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se recroqueville contre le sol, ressentant la même sensation pendant la montée de l'ascenseur que lorsque le garçon du Deux l'a soulevée en l'air. Une fois arrivée au quatrième étage, elle se rend directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferme. Les préparatrices viennent frapper à sa porte, lui annonçant qu'elles doivent la débarrasser de son costume. Elle accepte et leur ouvre. Elle ne parle pas durant tout le temps du débarbouillage. Elles lui ôtent ses faux-cils, ses chaussures et sa robe, défont sa coiffure en enlevant chaque bijoux de perles, la démaquillent puis passent un autre liquide sur sa peau qui retire tout le brillant qui la recouvrait jusqu'à présent. Elles la laissent en posant un peignoir à côté d'elle. Lyne ne bouge pas.

Ces garçons sont issus de tributs de carrière, le Un et le Deux. Des Districts qui gagnent chaque années parce-que leurs enfants sont entraînés pour les Jeux. Dhyn et elle ne pourraient pas lutter contre eux. Surtout s'ils les prennent en grippe dès le départ. Ils n'ont aucune chances de s'en sortir. Absolument aucune. Car en plus de ces deux garçons, il faut affronter tous les autres tributs. Comment tuer vingt-deux personnes et en ressortir indemne? Impossible. Surtout que les tributs de carrière sont redoutables, le Deux de cette édition en est la preuve vivante. Elle a peur de lui, mais quelque chose en lui la pousse à l'affronter, à lui tenir tête. Si jamais elle cède, elle est persuadée que c'en sera finit pour son frère et elle. Surtout pour son frère. Peut-être qu'il la gardera comme animal de compagnie jusqu'à la fin des Jeux pour ensuite l'exécuter et devenir le vainqueur, mais dans tous les cas, il la tuera.

Elle a dû s'endormir, car elle se réveille en pleine nuit, noyant ses cris dans sa gorge. Elle est adossée au pied de son lit, nue, suante, et le cœur affolé. Elle se lève et se glisse sous ses draps. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Paraissant assez réaliste, mais qui ne l'était pas. Elle revoit encore la scène malgré ses yeux grands ouverts: Dhyn à genoux devant elle, le garçon du Deux derrière elle qui lui met un poignard dans la main et l'aide à trancher la gorge de son frère, embrassant son cou en même temps. Elle le voit tomber à terre, gisant dans son propre sang rouge éclatant.

Elle se rendort avec un peu de difficulté, mais la voix douce de Noomi qui se fait entendre à l'aube est rassurante. Elle se lève et se douche directement puis rejoint les autres à table pour le petit-déjeuner. Finnick la regarde. En même temps, ses cernes violettes ne peuvent pas se louper. Il soupire discrètement puis retourne à sa conversation, affichant un grand sourire face à Noomi. Ce repas n'inspire pas grand chose à Lyne. Elle se force à manger un pancake accompagné de son coulis aux fruits rouges, divin, et à boire un peu de café, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle peut avaler. Dhyn termine son repas avant elle et Noomi va accueillir Lyam et les autres préparateurs. C'est alors que Finnick se glisse auprès d'elle.

\- Écoute Lyne, s'il se passe quoique se soit, tu dois m'en parler. Peu importe ce que c'est. Je dois le savoir. Je sais bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre le moment où on t'a quitté dans le hangar et celui où tu es remontée. Si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là. Je ne vais pas te forcer, mais je peux t'assurer qu'en parler t'aidera.

Il avait parlé vite et bas puis s'est éloigné tout aussi subtilement qu'il était arrivé. Un instant après, Lyam s'installe à côté de Lyne avec un grand sourire. La réplique de Finnick est passée inaperçue. Elle rend son sourire à Lyam et il l'accompagne dans sa chambre pour lui présenter sa tenue d'entraînement.

\- Alors pour votre tenue d'entraînement je me suis dit qu'il était essentiel de garder cette union et cette pureté que vous aviez à la parade. Autant miser sur cette façade de votre personnalité avant de vous dévoiler réellement, ça ne fera que surprendre vos adversaires.

Il sort une tenue bleue ciel aux reflets argentés. Un short court moulant en polyester et élasthanne, et un t-shirt à manches courtes au décolleté en V dans les même matières. Avec ça, une paire de tennis blanches qui deviendront forcément grises après le premier entraînement. Lyam lui brosse les cheveux et fait une élégante queue de cheval haute serrée avec quelques mèches sorties sur les tempes, puis la maquille légèrement. Un peu de mascara noir sur ses longs cils, du blush rosé légèrement balayé sur les pommettes, et une touche de gloss transparent sur ses lèvres pleines. Il vaporise un peu de ce parfum frais de mangue sur elle et sourit en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Tu es parfaite, _dit-il en la regardant._

Elle lui sourit en échange mais lorsqu'elle se voit dans le reflet de la glace, elle ne voit que le tissu trop transparent, le décolleté trop échancré et le short trop court qui en dévoile bien trop sur elle. Surtout après la veille au hangar à chevaux. Elle essaye de tirer un peu mais ça ne fait que rendre le tissu plus transparent quelques instants avant qu'il ne retrouve sa coupe originale. Lorsqu'elle rejoint Dhyn dans la pièce principale, il porte le même t-shirt qu'elle et un short plus large, plus long, plus masculin. Ses cheveux sont artistiquement décoiffés et fixés au gel. Ils descendent alors au sous-sol, dans la salle d'entraînement. Avant d'entrer, Finnick les arrête.

\- Ok, alors là c'est la seconde partie. Ici, vous mettez ou non une cible sur votre tête. Premier conseil: soyez sûr de vous et montrez-le. Ça les dissuadera de vous attaquer. Deuxième conseil: cachez vos talents. Ça les surprendra dans l'arène. Et troisième conseil: ne négligez pas les exercices de survie, privilégiez-les même, ils vous seront d'une aide inestimable. Bonne chance.

Il laisse passer les jumeaux devant lesquels une porte coulisse. La plupart des tributs sont arrivés. Les têtes se tournent à leur arrivée, puis se désintéressent, exceptés deux personnes qui prennent plaisir à lorgner Lyne. Elle les fusille du regard et va s'installer à l'arrière du groupe. En s'asseyant, elle-même a une vue plongeante sur son décolleté qu'elle essaye par tous les moyens de cacher. Lyam lui a aussi fournit les sous-vêtements, seulement elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué à quel point ils remontaient sa poitrine, la rendant beaucoup plus importante et haute que d'origine. Son frère remarqua ses tentatives veines, alors il se penche discrètement vers elle pour lui souffler une solution.

\- Tes cheveux. Détaches-les, _ajoute-t-il en voyant l'hésitation de sa sœur._

Elle s'exécute un peu à contre-cœur, n'appréciant pas de défaire le travaille de son styliste. Et puis, elle devra tout de même les attacher au cours de l'entraînement pour ne pas être gênée. Malgré cela, elle les lâche, libérant ses ondulations brunes brillantes qui la couvrent d'une épaisse couche soyeuse jusqu'à ses côtes. Ça arrangeait un peu les choses, mais son décolleté était toujours très voyant et très aguicheur. Son frère lui fait une moue désolée et reprend à écouter. La femme face à eux leur expliquait comment l'entraînement fonctionnait. D'une carrure athlétique, les cheveux attachés en une tresse serrée, la peau foncée et le regard autoritaire. La femme leur conseille exactement la même chose que Finnick: ne pas ignorer les ateliers de survie. Comme quoi leur mentor a beau jouer sur une image narcissique, il n'est pas stupide. On ne peut pas l'être en gagnant les Jeux à quatorze ans. Elle leur explique brièvement chaque exercices puis les laisse se gérer seuls.

Lyne voulut commencer par le combat au corps, mais Dhyn lui conseilla de commencer par un atelier de survie. Elle hésita. Finnick leur avait conseillé trois choses : être sûr de soi, cacher ses talents, et privilégier les ateliers de survie. Pour elle, commencer par quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas (histoire de cacher ses talents), ne la mettrait pas en confiance et elle ne pourrait obéir à son premier conseil. Alors elle décida d'écouter son frère. À moitié. Elle ne commencera pas par le combat au corps, mais par le lancer de couteaux. Effrayant lorsque c'est bien maîtrisé. Rien de mieux pour montrer sa confiance en soi et cacher ses talents. Et puis, lancer des couteaux peut compter pour de la survie. Elle tente donc. L'assistant chargé de cet atelier lui sourit et commence à lui expliquer. Il lui donne des gants pour éviter qu'elle ne se coupe et l'aide à se placer et à faire le bon geste de rotation du bras. Elle essaye plusieurs techniques mais celle à laquelle elle réussit le mieux est la rotation lente en prise par la pointe. Elle essaye ceci pendant près d'une heure, ne voyant pas le temps passer, puis change d'atelier. Elle ne remarque qu'à ce moment-là que les District Un et Deux la regardent attentivement. Elle fronce les sourcils mais passe outre.

Elle rejoint son frère à l'atelier du feu. Le feu et elle font deux. Elle n'est pas douée du tout avec ça. Le chargé d'atelier manque de désespérer, mais finalement, quelques braises font irruption dans les branchages. Tout de suite, un petit feu démarre. Lyne se penche vers le sol et souffle doucement sur les braises pour activer le feu plus vivement. Un sifflement résonne derrière elle.

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster, mais personne ne m'a rien dit sur ma fic, alors j'attendais de voir mais bon, tant pis. Les prochains chapitres viennent de suite, alors savourez :). C.**


	5. Confessions

_"Un sifflement résonne derrière elle."_

Elle voit Dhyn amorcer un geste vers la source du sifflement, mais Lyne l'attrape par le bras et lui déconseille. Elle s'entraîne un moment avec le feu, recommençant plusieurs fois avec différents bois, différents foyers pour bien le maîtriser, puis change d'atelier. Dhyn la traîne loin des garçons du Un, Deux et désormais Trois en la forçant à faire l'atelier des nœuds.

Le chargé lui en montre plusieurs d'affilé qu'elle reproduisit à la perfection en un seul coup. Elle connaissait déjà les nœuds grâce à la pêche. Dhyn eu un peu plus de mal, préférant généralement les pièges aux filets. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, que Lyne lui échappa aisément. Les garçons des trois District la regardaient toujours, ayant probablement vu son habileté avec les nœuds. Elle les ignore et rejoint l'atelier tant attendu: le combat au corps. Arrivée là-bas, elle jette un coup d'œil à Dhyn, qui fulminait. Le chargé d'atelier lui explique les bases et procède doucement pour les premiers enchaînements. Elle a observé l'atelier durant les heures précédentes, et cela ressemble un peu aux prises utilisées par les pacificateurs. Elle commence, répétant les mouvements de l'instructeur, poursuivant ses exemples, esquivant ou parant ses coups. Après un petit quart d'heure, elle sentit déjà son pouls s'accélérer et ses cheveux coller à son visage.

\- Tu devrais enlever tes cheveux de ton visage, _lui conseille l'instructeur en voyant qu'elle a loupé une prise à cause de sa crinière._

Elle accepte et est soulagée une fois qu'elle a le visage et la nuque dégagée. Elle reprend son entraînement, poussant l'instructeur à aller plus loin. Il lui apprend quelques clefs de bras, les étranglements et les basculements. Après une heure à s'entraîner doucement, elle insiste pour l'affronter en combat normal. Il la met à terre en trois mouvements. Elle demande à recommencer. Il la bloque dos à lui. Elle improvise. Elle fait une roulade avant, se met sur le côté et se remet de face au-dessus de lui pour tester un étranglement mais il écarte sa défense et la fait basculer en prenant le dessus.

\- Trouve la solution. Dans l'arène ils ne te lâcheront pas, alors trouve la solution, _l'encourage-t-il._

Elle tente de bouger ses bras mais c'est peine perdue. Elle balance ses jambes autour du cou de l'instructeur et l'allonge. Elle roule sur le côté mais il est plus rapide qu'elle et l'étrangle par l'arrière.

\- Ce n'est pas équitable, _intervient une voix masculine._

L'instructeur relâche sa prise. Lyne reprend sa respiration, essuie une goutte de sueur qui lui chatouille le nez et regarde l'interlocuteur. Grand blond aux yeux bleus. Le garçon du Deux.

\- Ce n'est pas équitable parce-que vous êtes un professionnel qui aura toujours une solution sur tout ce qu'elle proposera.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle apprendra.

\- Non, c'est comme ça qu'elle perdra confiance en elle. Elle n'est pas mauvaise mais en répliquant à chacune de ses prises vous l'empêchez d'être sûre d'elle. Elle n'y arrivera pas comme ça.

\- Vous voulez peut-être me remplacer? _S'énerve l'instructeur._

\- Avec plaisir, _rétorque le garçon sans sourires._

Lyne souffle, serrant la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de l'ouvrir de béatitude. L'instructeur sort du tapis et le blond prend sa place. Il dessine un demi-sourire en regardant Lyne à moitié défaite, rouge, suante et décoiffée.

\- Peut-être que finalement tu vas me le mettre ce poing sur le visage, _plaisante-t-il._

\- Ne dis pas ça en rigolant le Deux, _claque Lyne en se mettant en garde._

\- Cato. Je m'appelle Cato, pas le Deux.

\- Tu restes tout de même du Deux.

Il se met en garde et amorce un pas pour l'attaquer mais si Lyne a bien retenu un conseil de l'instructeur, c'est de ne pas attendre l'affrontement, d'attaquer la première. Ce qu'elle fait.

Elle écarte sa garde et envoie son poing vers son visage. Il lui fait une clef de bras qu'elle réussi par miracle à défaire avant qu'il n'ait terminé et le déséquilibre avec un croche-patte haut. Il tombe et elle se laisse tomber sur lui pour le bloquer. Elle entortille sa jambe et lui coince le genou. Elle l'entend grommeler. Cela lui arrache un sourire. Elle sent un bras passer sur son sternum. Étranglement. Elle tente de dégager son cou mais son biceps prend beaucoup trop de volume pour qu'elle n'y glisse ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt. Lyne est à demi allongée sur lui, leurs têtes l'une à côté de l'autre, une jambe emmêlée à l'autre. Un tableau qui fait rire quelques tributs. Mais Cato serra sa prise trop fort autour de son cou, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle libère ses jambes et tente de faire une roulade arrière, mais il enferme ses épaules contre lui de son autre bras. Avec son bras enfermant les deux bras et compressant la poitrine de Lyne, il l'empêchait davantage de respirer. Elle penche la tête en arrière pour avoir un peu de répit.

\- Tu abandonnes et je te lâche, _chuchote-t-il à son oreille._

\- Plutôt crever tout de suite que de te laisser la victoire face aux autres, _lâche-t-elle péniblement._

\- À ton service. De toute façon ça ne va pas tarder si tu ne tapes pas. Dommage, tu n'auras aucun moyen de sauver ton frère. Le pauvre, il avait l'air plutôt cool comme gars.

Elle grogne en s'agitant. Puis elle essaie de réfléchir en vitesse. Il a les deux bras occupés, il pense avoir gagné et a probablement plus de force dans les bras que dans les jambes. Elle lève sa jambe et écrase son pied sur le genou du garçon. Il lâche un demi cri qu'il ravale avec rage. Pendant ce tiers de seconde, Lyne en profite pour dégager son bras maintenant sa poitrine et fait sa roulade arrière, se dégageant de son étranglement arrière. Elle lui assène un coup de poing en plein visage, attrape son bras et lui fait une clef de bras. Il bataille pour trouver une solution, mais sa colère lui brouille l'esprit. En s'énervant, il manque se luxer l'épaule. Elle le lâche aussitôt.

\- Idiot ne fais jamais ça! Tu allais te luxer l'épaule! Ça t'aurait fait une faiblesse aux Jeux, surtout que là tout le monde l'aurait sut et aurait put exploiter ta blessure! _L'engueule-t-elle en le tournant vers elle et le fusillant du regard._

\- Ah, parce-que ça t'importes? _S'étonne-t-il._

\- Non, mais je préfère que ça ne soit pas de ma faute si tu meurs tué par un autre tribut. Si tu dois mourir à cause de moi, autant que je te tue directement, _réplique-t-elle sèchement pour rattraper le coup._

Pourquoi a-t-elle lâché ça si fort et devant tant de monde? Ce ne serait bon qu'à faire fuir les sponsors et adieu l'eau, les médicaments ou la nourriture. Elle se relève et manque partir comme ça, mais en bonne joueuse, elle lui tend la main pour qu'il se relève. Il ne prend même pas la peine de cacher son sourire et attrape sa main. Il tire un peu trop fort et elle perd légèrement l'équilibre, avançant de quelques pas. À quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il la fixait tandis qu'elle tournait la tête de l'autre côté avant de s'éloigner. L'entraînement est terminé. Elle attend Dhyn pour sortir et ignore son regard persistant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'ascenseur.

\- Quoi? _Fait-elle finalement sans le regarder._

\- C'était quoi, _ça_? _Articule-t-il, ayant du mal à garder son sang-froid._

\- Du combat rapproché.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça! _S'énerve-t-il._ Je te parlais du Deux!

\- Le Deux, a été sympathique avec moi, alors je l'ai été avec lui. On n'a pas de raisons de se haïr avant le début des Jeux.

\- J'en vois une de raison. Il va nous tuer! Et lui n'aura pas peur de te luxer l'épaule ou d'exploiter tes faiblesses!

\- Dans les Jeux. Mais pas à l'extérieur. Nous sommes tout de même des personnes. On n'a pas besoin de se taper dessus dès maintenant, on peut être gentil les uns envers les autres. Regarde la petite du Onze, elle t'a aidé avec les nœuds.

Pendant que Lyne était au combat au corps, Dhyn luttait toujours désespérément pour faire des nœuds. C'est alors que la petite du District Onze est arrivée et l'a conseillé. Lyne a vu ça du coin de l'œil entre deux enchaînements.

\- D'accord, mais pas avec _lui_! _S'écrie-t-il à moitié en accentuant «lui», comme pour le blâmer._

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ce mec est une bête sauvage!

\- Et bien tant mieux. Si les autres pensent que l'ont est allié ça sera à notre avantage. Dhyn, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur lui, mais si les autres pensent que Cato et moi sommes alliés, ça ne nous offrira que du bénéfice.

\- Cato? Parce-que tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dérangeant là-dedans? J'ai horreur de nous définir par des chiffres.

\- Ce qui me dérange c'est que je ne l'apprécie pas. Tu sais que c'est lui qui t'a sifflé tout à l'heure à l'atelier du feu? Et il a passé son entraînement à te reluquer, alors oui, je fais une fixette sur lui.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire? _Commence-t-elle à s'énerver à son tour._

\- Lyne, rien n'est interdit dans les Jeux mis à part le cannibalisme, _répond son frère d'un ton empli de sous-entendus._

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et le dévisage.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il me ferait?

\- À ton avis?! Tu veux peut-être que je te le dessine?

\- Dhyn tu dis n'importe quoi. Il veut gagner, pas... je ne sais même pas à quoi ça se rapporterait de faire ce que tu suggère.

\- Le plaisir.

\- On n'est pas aux Jeux pour le plaisir.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, Lyne s'en va, ne supportant plus d'entendre ce que Dhyn lui racontait. Où est-il allé chercher des horreurs pareilles?

Elle prend une douche mais les sous-entendus de Dhyn ne cessent d'emplir son esprit. Cato voulait-il vraiment faire ça? Y serait-il prêt? Cela ne rimait à rien, ça ne lui apportera rien. Surtout pas des sponsors. Personne n'aime les violeurs.

Elle laisse couler l'eau froide sur sa peau, savourant les frissons de sa chair. Tout s'entremêle dans son esprit. Dhyn et sa méfiance fondée envers Cato, Cato et ses sous-entendus, sa proposition et le danger qui émane de lui, et puis ses sentiments. Lyne a en elle une drôle d'impression. Pas une de celles dont on est sûr. Pas une de celles où on sait qu'elles ont raisons. Une de celles où la confusion brouille tout. Bien ou pas bien. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que cette confusion est arrivée au moment où Cato a menacé son frère, à partir du moment où il lui a fait cette proposition. Doit-elle accepter pour protéger Dhyn? Son frère ne le cautionnera pas. Mais pour le protéger, elle est prête à le faire. Il n'aura pas à le savoir.

Elle frappe la cabine de douche en hurlant.

Que lui prend-t-il? S'offrir à ce garçon au lieu de l'envoyer bouler avec un couteau dans le front? Pourquoi songe-t-elle à accepter? Et puis, au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui cria que si elle acceptait, elle signait leur arrêt de mort à Dhyn et elle.

Elle se laisse glisser contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, recevant les gouttes froides sur le visage. Elle ne sait pas. Tout ce qu'elle sait pour le moment, c'est qu'elle doit apprendre à survivre, à se défendre, pour avoir une chance aux Hunger Games. Cato et Dhyn passeront au second plan. Elle reste assise encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le compteur bipe et s'éteigne. Elle a épuisé sa réserve d'eau de la journée.

Après la douche, elle s'habille et partage le repas avec tout le monde. Hier soir elle a manqué la retransmission de la parade. Noomi lui en veut particulièrement pour ça. Elle ne lui adresse pas la parole de tout le repas. Ce qui amuse beaucoup Finnick. Ce dernier remarque le froid installé entre les jumeaux. Il ne pose pas de questions mais voit très bien que Dhyn est particulièrement remonté. Il note aussi que Lyne ne mange pas plus que le matin. Il soupire et pose bruyamment ses couverts. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

\- Finnick? _Interroge Noomi en haussant ses sourcils._

\- Bon écoutez-moi tous les deux, vous allez me dire ce qui cloche et tout de suite, _lance-t-il en regardant tour à tour le frère et la sœur._

Son air signifie qu'il peut attendre un moment, mais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tester sa patience. Dhyn soupire et se lance le premier.

\- Elle s'acoquine avec les ennemis, _crache-t-il sans adresser un regard à sa sœur._

Finnick se tourne vers Lyne mais celle-ci ne rétorque rien, préférant l'affronter du regard, froide.

\- Ok Dhyn, et qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans?

\- Le fait que se soit avec le tribut garçon du Deux, qui passe son temps à la regarder et la siffler! _S'emporte-t-il en fusillant Lyne du regard._

Noomi pousse un cri choqué et regarde Lyne. Finnick fait une moue craquante qui mélange plusieurs émotions à la fois et dont seul lui maîtrise la recette. Lyne et Dhyn gardent leurs yeux rivés l'un vers l'autre, ne se lâchant plus. Elle a envie de lui sauter dessus et de le frapper jusqu'à lui enlever ses idées de la tête.

\- Lyne, _commence son mentor avant qu'elle ne le coupe._

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me sermonne à ce sujet. Si vous êtes assez enfantins pour vous arrêter sur les caprices d'un frère surprotecteur et jaloux, moi non. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour que vous veniez en rajouter des superflus, merci.

Elle quitte la table mais Finnick la suit. Elle trottine jusqu'à sa chambre mais il l'attrape avant qu'elle n'y arrive. Il la bloque dos au mur, son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

\- Lyne. C'est ce garçon du Deux, n'est-ce pas? C'est lui qui t'a mise dans cet état depuis hier?

C'est une demi question. Il sait qu'il avait raison. Il l'a deviné. Lui mentir ne sert à rien. Elle hoche la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle soit franche. Elle scruta ses yeux, essayant de trouver les mots, mais rien que de penser à le formuler, les larmes lui montèrent.

\- Pas ici s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il la ramène dans sa chambre et ferme à clef derrière lui. Lyne avance dans la pièce, s'essuyant les joues du revers de la main, mais les larmes viennent trop abondamment pour que ça soit utile. Elle sent Finnick derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? _Reprend-il._

Elle ne sait toujours pas comment le formuler. Que lui dire? Comment va-t-il réagir? Peut-être va-t-il trouver ça stupide. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire longuement.

\- Il m'a fait une proposition, _commence-t-elle._

Le mentor va s'appuyer contre le mur face à Lyne, les sourcils froncés. Il n'est pas surpris, il est surtout inquiet.

\- Et disons qu'il a été plutôt convainquant pour que j'accepte, _continue-t-elle._

Finnick garde toujours les sourcils froncés, attentif.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce-que si j'accepte, je sais qu'on est tous les deux morts Dhyn et moi après qu'il ait eu ma partie de l'accord, _poursuit-elle en laissant les larmes couler._

\- Lyne, que t'a-t-il demandé? _Demande-t-il calmement mais sérieusement._

Elle soupire et lève enfin les yeux vers son mentor. Elle voit la colère patienter derrière ses prunelles, prête à exploser lors de sa réponse. Doit-elle lui avouer? Si elle le fait et que Cato s'en voit sanctionné, que lui fera-t-il dans l'arène ensuite?

\- Finnick, promets-moi de ne le répéter à qui que se soit.

Il vaut mieux assurer ses arrières dès maintenant. Finnick pourra l'aider, mais uniquement s'il est le seul à le savoir. Si jamais Dhyn vient à le savoir, il ne lui permettra jamais et ira directement affronter Cato dans l'arène, ce qui le mènera à une mort certaine.

\- Tout dépendra de la nature de sa proposition, _rétorqua le mentor, dont les méninges étaient entrain de relier les faits._

\- Jure-le moi Finnick, _ordonne-t-elle en l'attrapant par les pans de sa chemise._

Il la toise, puis hoche la tête.

\- Très bien, je te promet que cette proposition ne sortira pas de cette pièce autre qu'en ta présence.

Lyne hoche la tête, mais elle ne sait toujours pas comment l'annoncer sans paraître stupide. Mais plus elle cherche un moyen de lui avouer, plus la colère envahit les yeux de son mentor. Il le sait déjà. Elle s'arrête et le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas?

Il inspire profondément, et à ce moment-là, son regard change.

\- Dis-moi exactement sa proposition.

Il ne joue plus. Ce n'est plus le Finnick qu'elle a toujours vu ou connu. C'est le vrai Finnick.

\- Il protégera mon frère dans l'arène en échange d'une contrepartie... intime. Puis, il m'a juré que si je refusais, Dhyn serait le premier qu'il pourchasserait dans l'arène. Que lorsqu'il l'aurait attrapé il le torturerait pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de ses blessures.

Les larmes débordent les unes sur les autres, trempant ses joues et rendant sa voix tremblante.

\- Et j'ai vu dans ses yeux, j'ai vu qu'il ne mentait pas, j'ai vu qu'il était sérieux et que si jamais je refusais son offre il ferait exactement ce qu'il m'a juré. Finnick, si jamais je refuse, il va l'attraper et lui faire subir pire que la mort. Il m'a promit qu'il allait le faire hurler, le faire supplier et pleurer. Je ne veux pas que Dhyn... je veux juste le protéger. Et... apparemment, m'associer avec Cato est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour le protéger.

\- Lyne, à partir du moment où il aura eu ce qu'il cherchait, il lancera tout le monde à sa poursuite. Tu as vu le personnage, les tributs du Deux et du Un sont élevés pour gagner. C'est même étonnant qu'il s'abaisse à ça. Ça n'a jamais été fait dans les Jeux, du moins pas que je le sache, et je peux te dire que j'en sais des choses sur les Jeux. Mais le viol est quelque chose qui ne vient pas à l'esprit des tributs car ça ne leur promet pas la victoire.

\- Je le sais, et je me tue à le dire à Dhyn pour éviter de tout faire foirer, mais il est persuadé que ça va arriver.

\- Trouve pourquoi il veut absolument faire ça, et sert-en, _lui conseille-t-il._ C'est ta seule arme face à lui.

\- Et en attendant? Qu'est-ce que je fais?

\- D'abord raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui à l'entraînement qui ait mit Dhyn dans cet état.

Elle lui raconte tout jusqu'à ses éclats de voix lors du combat au corps.

\- Tu l'as engueulé?

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il était stupide, qu'il aurait put se blesser et afficher une faiblesse exploitable par tout le monde. Ne me demande pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. Et après, au lieu de m'en aller en le laissant par terre, je lui ai tendue la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Finnick soupire.

\- Tu t'es rendue service. Tu as semé la confusion en lui et auprès des autres tributs. Maintenant ils se demandent si vous êtes alliés ou pas. Entretien cette rumeur. Sois ambiguë avec lui. Avance toi puis éloigne toi. Je veux qu'il passe son temps à te regarder, qu'il soit perdu. Tu as raison, si tu accepte son offre, ça sera finit. Alors tu ne dois jamais lui donner ta réponse. Tu es une fille jolie Lyne, tu as un pouvoir dont il n'a pas idée. La séduction. Et visiblement, il te désire. Alors sers-t-en.

\- Comment?

Finnick lui demandait l'impossible. Elle n'a jamais séduit personne, et n'a jamais essayé.

\- Joues. Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quoi faire, alors sers toi de ta confusion. Tu veux protéger Dhyn? Séduis Cato. Tu trouve cette idée repoussante? Sois distante et froide.

 **There it is! Le nouveau petit chapitre est là! Bon, vous on savez un peu plus désormais. Dîtes-moi si ça vous plaît, ça serait cool d'avoir quelques avis sur l'avancée de l'histoire :). Bisous, C.**


	6. Rapprochement

"Joues. Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quoi faire, alors sers toi de ta confusion. Tu veux protéger Dhyn? Séduis Cato. Tu trouve cette idée repoussante? Sois distante et froide."

Dans sa bouche cela sonnait comme une seconde nature, comme si c'était d'une facilité déconcertante. C'était sa façon de jouer, la séduction. Il a séduit la Capitole entier, mais jamais personne ne l'a connu tel qu'il est vraiment. Il ne s'est jamais dévoilé. Il se moque du Capitole depuis ses quatorze ans. Une vague d'admiration envahit Lyne à cette pensée. Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier son mentor, aussi beau soit-il, il est surtout malin et redoutable. Il continue de la conseiller puis pose sa main sur l'épaule fine de la jeune fille en exerçant une légère pression.

Sa nuit n'est pas plus calme. Elle passe son temps à se réveiller. À cause de la chaleur, de l'air froid, d'un inconfort passager, de déshydratation, de faim. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour se réveiller. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Noomi vient la réveiller, Lyne pousse des grognements plus animaliers qu'humain. Cela fait à peine une heure et demi qu'elle vient véritablement de s'endormir. Elle ne prend pas la peine de s'arranger avant d'aller déjeuner. Noomi ne réussit pas à cacher sa désapprobation avant que Lyne n'aperçoive son visage.

La jeune fille n'a pas vraiment retrouvé son appétit, mais en sachant la journée qui l'attend, elle préfère prévoir du carburant. Elle se sert un bol de café au lait, un verre de jus de fruit pressé, quelques pancakes au miel, et une part de gâteau au chocolat. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, elle va vite prendre une douche avant de se vêtir de sa tenue d'entraînement, lavée et repassée. Ils descendent de nouveau au sous-sol, et entament directement leurs exercices.

Lyne ne prend pas la peine de consulter son frère avant d'aller tester l'échelle horizontale. Elle fait un aller-retour en ressentant un peu des tremblements dans ses muscles vers la fin du retour. Elle va aussi essayer la corde, à laquelle elle a plus de mal. Une fois que sa main touche le plafond, elle se relâche. L'instructeur crie, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, mais Lyne atterrit sur ses deux pieds et fait une petite roulade avant pour amortir sa chute sans se blesser. Elle se relève et regarde le chargé d'atelier en haussant un sourcil, surprise.

\- Il ne faut jamais se lâcher d'aussi haut! Tu veux te briser les genoux ou quoi? S'exclame-t-il, secoué et vexé par l'action réussie de son élève.

\- Les genoux prennent le choc uniquement s'ils restent tendus, pas si on amortit la chute en acceptant qu'ils cèdent, explique intelligemment la jeune fille.

Elle lui lance un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Elle s'arrête au milieu de la salle et cherche un atelier. Lorsque soudain, elle sent un poids se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle tourne la tête et voit un coude. Cato est accoudé sur son épaule et regarde une fille à l'atelier du feu.

\- Elle te plaît cette fille? Lance Lyne pour plaisanter. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie avec son teint lumineux et ses beaux yeux clairs.

\- Non, elle est trop mince. Pas assez de formes, réplique-t-il en fronçant le nez.

\- Tu veux rire? Elle a de belles fesses! Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas retournée mais je l'ai vue et elle en a, ne t'en fais pas!

\- Non, et puis, je n'aime pas la couleur de sa peau, on dirait qu'elle a passé trop de temps dans les sous-sols.

\- Tu chipotes là Cato. Elle vient du Douze alors normal qu'elle ait le teint un peu terreux.

\- La fille du feu. La belle métaphore qu'on a là.

Il réussit à la faire rire.

\- D'accord, mais Glimmer, elle est vraiment jolie elle, tu ne peux pas le nier!

Touché. Il masque mal un léger sourire.

\- Marvel s'occupe déjà d'elle, rétorque le blond.

\- Marvel? Tu veux dire flamand rose?

Il explose de rire à l'annonce du surnom.

\- Mais il ne fait pas le poids face à toi! Va la voir la jolie blonde, fais la rire, sois tactile, et hop c'est bon elle est dans ta poche! Continue Lyne.

Mais le garçon se tourne face à elle, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres, et la fixe.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas la jolie blonde que je veux?

\- Ah ben alors débrouilles-toi hein! Il y a plein de jolies filles ici, même Clove est très jolie. Alors tu peux bien te dépatouiller pour t'en trouver une!

\- Très bien, alors comment me conseille-tu de me dépatouiller avec une certaine brune aux yeux verts du Quatre?

\- Je te laisse trouver la réponse tout seul. Je vais m'exercer à la survie en attendant que tu trouves.

Elle le laisse seul au milieu de la salle d'entraînement et va suivre l'atelier de chasse. C'est plus un atelier sur la pose de pièges et collets que sur la chasse, mais peu importe, du moment qu'elle s'éloigne de Cato pour le laisser cogiter un peu. La pose des pièges est plus minutieuse qu'elle le pensait, elle doit y mettre toute sa concentration et sa bonne volonté pour trouver la technique. Une fois la technique trouvée, c'est presque un jeu d'enfant. Lyne s'impatiente. Les ateliers de survies sont peut-être utiles, mais ils sont passifs. Elle a besoin d'être active lors d'un entraînement. Elle va s'essayer au lancer d'épieu. L'instructeur lui apprend la position, la technique et les règles, mais cela ne lui plaît pas vraiment. L'épieu ne constitue qu'une seule et unique chance d'abattre son adversaire. Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre.

Elle laisse vite tomber et va trouver un autre atelier. Elle se décide à retourner voir les ateliers de survie. Distinction des plantes. Lyne n'a pas une bonne mémoire vive. Elle se donne beaucoup de mal pour y arriver, mais ça demande de l'observation et de la précision. Comment apprendre en sept jours ce qui demande trois ans à connaître? Elle s'impatiente et ne s'y attarde pas très longtemps. Elle préfère rejoindre l'instructeur du combat au corps.

Il lui fait un signe de tête poli et ils se mettent directement au travail. Il la fait travailler sa garde basse. Elle a les jambes bien trop figées et tendues. Elle doit avoir plus de souplesse et de liberté de mouvement, pour faciliter l'anticipation. Elle passe son heure à tomber au tapis. L'instructeur doit utiliser toutes les techniques possible et imaginable pour la déséquilibrer et la mettre au sol.

Après une heure et demi, cela devient douloureux de tomber au sol. Elle tâtonne le point sensible et se rend compte qu'elle a un gros bleu sur la fesse gauche. Lyne grimace et soulève son short jusqu'à son bleu pour en voir la taille. Elle se courbe en deux et voit qu'il a la taille d'une balle de ping-pong. Elle grimace de nouveau et entend le rire de Cato au loin. Elle lève la tête et le voit au lancer d'épieu, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les yeux rivés sur son bleu. Elle le fusille du regard, abaisse son short et reprend son entraînement.

À la fin de la journée d'entraînement, sa fesse lui fait terriblement mal. Elle se rend compte dans la douche qu'elle est recouverte de bleus. Fesses, jambes, bras, épaules. Elle se coupe les ongles, devenus trop longs pour le combat, et se couche directement après le repas. Le lendemain matin, Noomi la réveille plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- Debout ma beauté, aujourd'hui tu as droit à une séance de soins personnalisés pour te remettre d'aplomb. Ton corps à besoin de retrouver toute sa beauté après ce qu'il a subit ces derniers jours. C'est déplorable de faire subir cela à une jeune fille aussi belle, dit-elle.

Elle a finit sa phrase dans sa barbe. Lyne est heureuse de savoir qu'elle va être soignée. Ses muscles commencent à sérieusement lui faire payer ses efforts. Toutes ses jointures sont raides et la majorité de ses muscles sont tendus et douloureux. Elle se lève tant bien que mal, s'habille et rejoint son hôtesse dans la pièce principale. Elles descendent au rez-de-chaussée et traversent le centre pour se rendre au département médical. Après dix bonnes minutes, elle sont accueillie dans une large pièce aux éclairages éclatants. Une femme basanée et une homme poivre et sel la font entrer et l'installent dans une cabine de soins.

Ils appliquent une crème translucide sur tout son corps qui permet à ses bleus de disparaître. Elle est ensuite installée dans une machine horizontale où des néons bleus recouvrent le plafond et les côtés. Des lasers traversent verticalement son corps et elle sent immédiatement ses muscles et ses jointures se détendre. Toutes les douleurs disparaissent les unes après les autres. Ils continuent ainsi pendant au moins une heure puis elle peut sortir. Elle se sent revivre, fraîche et pimpante.

Elle remonte à l'appartement et enfile sa tenue d'entraînement avant de prendre enfin un petit-déjeuner. Des pancakes accompagnés d'une purée de bananes caramélisées, du thé vert aromatisé aux fruits rouges, du lait chaud au miel de lavande. Vers 09h50, Finnick les fait sortir et les accompagne à l'ascenseur. La tension entre le frère et la sœur n'est pas redescendue. Ils ne s'adressent pas un mot, évitent de se regarder et ignorent l'existant de l'autre. Alors qu'ils vont tous deux pénétrer dans la salle d'entraînement, Finnick arrête Dhyn. Il fait signe à Lyne de ne pas les attendre et écarte le brun du chemin pour avoir plus d'intimité. Lyne fronce légèrement les sourcils, se demandant ce que Finnick peut bien dire à son frère, espérant que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Cato.

Elle repousse tous les tourments qui menacent de s'insinuer dans sa tête et avance à travers la salle d'entraînement. Elle voit du coin de l'œil Marvel et Cato qui la regardent. Elle les ignore. Elle va immédiatement à l'atelier médical.

L'instructrice leur énumère chaque points importants puis leur fait quelque démonstrations. Elle prend un mannequin, lui transperce la jambe avec une épée et se met à le soigner. Elle bloque l'arrivée de sang avec un garrot qu'il faut délier quelques minutes toutes les dix minutes, puis après un moment d'inactivité raccourcit par la chargé d'atelier, elle met un peu d'eau sur le mannequin pour nettoyer la plaie, et montre plusieurs façons de soigner la blessure selon le matériel disponible. Lyne reste un moment sur cet atelier, sentant qu'il s'avérera particulièrement utile.

Ensuite elle retourne au lancer de couteaux. Elle retrouve immédiatement son habileté à manier les couteaux et essaie de se rendre la tâche plus difficile avec des cibles mouvantes. Elle y passe une heure puis change d'atelier. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers les machettes, une flèche file à quinze centimètres de son visage. Elle s'arrête net, suivant la flèche des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante, puis tourne la tête de l'autre côté pour voir l'archer qui a manqué lui transpercer le crâne. Glimmer. La blonde la toisa d'un air narquois. Un demi-sourire se dessine aux coins des lèvres de la brune. Vengeance: plat qui se mange froid.

Elle se détourne sans sourciller et continue son trajet sans lui adresser un regard. Elle attrape une machette et s'entraîne sur le mannequin. Les pieds bien plantés dans le sol, le corps souple et agile, le manche bien en main. Elle devra penser à attraper des gants à la Corne d'Abondance durant les Jeux pour éviter que le manche ne lui glisse des mains.

* * *

Après deux bonnes heures, elle lance un œil à Glimmer. La blonde est totalement détendue, riant avec Clove et Marvel alors que Cato parle. Lyne sourit, marche paisiblement jusqu'aux couteaux de lancer et en prend un entre ses doigts. Elle vérifie son équilibre et le fait tourner dans sa main pour vérifier qu'elle le maîtrise bien. Puis en un mouvement, elle se tourne vers le groupe et lance le couteau de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci tourne, effleure le visage de Glimmer qui tombe en arrière, et se plante dans une cible quelques mètres après eux. Tous se sont arrêtés de parler. Leurs regards sont ahuris, puis vient la question: qui? Ils tournent la tête vers la provenance du couteau. Clove serre la mâchoire et fusille Lyne du regard. Marvel est partagé entre la colère et l'admiration. Cato a un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant du culot de Lyne. Quant à Glimmer, elle n'a pas bronché. Son visage a viré au rouge. Elle fulmine de rage. Après quelques instants, elle tourne doucement sa tête vers Lyne et la fusille du regard. Lyne gardai le visage impassible. Elle met sa main devant sa bouche et agrandit ses yeux, feignant le choc, puis repart en retrouvant sa froideur.

Elle termine l'entraînement du jour à l'habituel atelier de combat au corps. Il lui apprend de nouveaux enchaînements qu'elle répète encore et encore jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Avant de partir, elle lance tout de même un œil à son frère. Il part du tir à l'arc. Elle ressent un pincement au cœur en voyant son air renfrogné. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se sente abandonné, ce n'est pas le cas, elle ne l'abandonne pas. Elle soupire et fait demi-tour, prête à le rejoindre. Mais une main lui attrape l'épaule. Elle se retourne, surprise, et voit Glimmer.

\- Joli lancer tout à l'heure, crache-t-elle sans sourires.

\- Tiens, je n'avais pas vu ta nouvelle coupe. Atypique l'asymétrie, rétorque Lyne en souriant.

Le couteau de Lyne a raccourcit les mèches gauches de Glimmer sur quelques centimètres. La blonde n'apprécie pas la remarque. Elle attrape Lyne par les cheveux et l'approche de son visage, la toisant de ses petits yeux verts pomme.

\- Écoutes moi bien sale traînée, quand Cato aura eu ce qu'il veut, je me ferais un plaisir terrible à te scalper la peau et à t'arracher les ongles. Et personne ne sera là pour te protéger, alors sois un peu plus aimable avec moi, et peut-être que je laisserai tes yeux intactes. Ils te permettront de voir ton frère mourir.

Blondie est presque aussi convaincante que Cato dans son rôle de méchante. Lyne ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Elle lui rigole littéralement au nez, fondant de rire devant Glimmer. Ce qui rend blondie d'autant plus rageuse. Cette dernière manque décocher une droite à Lyne mais Cato lui attrape le bras en lui désignant les pacificateurs d'un signe de tête. Il resta tout de même amusé par la situation. Lyne se détourne pour poursuivre son chemin, mais Dhyn est déjà parti. Ses épaules s'affaissent et elle prend alors la direction des ascenseurs. En patientant, elle se retrouve avec Cato et le garçon du Trois, Ian.

\- Joli lancer Quatre, lance Ian d'une voix monocorde et impassible.

\- J'ai loupé sa tête, rétorque Lyne sur le même ton.

Elle l'entend sourire. Cato fait de même. L'ascenseur s'ouvre et Lyne y entre. Ian veut la suivre, mais Cato lui barre le passage avec son bras.

\- Prends le suivant, lui ordonne-t-il en reculant dans l'ascenseur sans laisser la place au Trois de s'y glisser.

 **Et voilà! Encore un chapitre! Faîtes-moi part de vos impressions un peu, que je sache dans quelle direction aller. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Cato/Lyne? Vous aimez bien ou pas? Bisous à vous! C.**


	7. Partie de Chasse

_"Prends le suivant, lui ordonne-t-il en reculant dans l'ascenseur sans laisser la place au Trois de s'y glisser."_

Lyne sent un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres malgré elle. Glimmer lui a volé la vedette aujourd'hui, il faut bien qu'il se rattrape à un moment donné. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et à peine a-t-il commencé son ascension que Cato appuie sur un bouton qui arrête instantanément la machine. Ils se retrouvent plongés dans le noir au dessus du vide, illuminés seulement par les faibles lumières des rues du Capitole. Elle dévisage tant bien que mal le garçon, et le voit s'approcher d'elle. Elle est adossée à la paroi en verre du fond, quasiment contre la paroi côté jardin. Le garçon s'arrête à un pas d'elle et la regarde.

Quelques instants après, il pose ses mains contre la paroi en verre, encadrant le visage de Lyne, et se penche en avant pour l'avoir en face de lui. Elle ne bouge pas, gardant son attitude détendue. Cato s'approche encore d'elle, laissant un espace ridicule entre leurs visages. Il plonge ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux de Lyne et la sonde.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il y cherche, mais elle se force à ne rien laisser paraître, adoptant la même attitude que lui en le toisant de façon similaire. À force de s'approcher, il allait bientôt avoir les coudes apposés à la paroi. Lyne sent des frissons traverser son corps. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Le laisser faire, ou le devancer. Le séduire ou le repousser. Elle entend encore Finnick: « _Tu veux protéger Dhyn? Séduis Cato. Tu trouves cette idée repoussante? Alors sois distante et froide._ ». Que pense-t-elle à l'instant présent? Rien. Elle n'arrive à penser à rien. La proximité de Cato brouille toutes ses pensées. Elle sent l'odeur étrange du mélange de son parfum chaud, oriental et boisé, et de sa transpiration due à l'entraînement. Il baisse les yeux, regardant probablement les lèvres de Lyne, entrouvertes.

C'en est trop. En gardant son allure détendue et maîtrisée, Lyne se redresse en effleurant le visage de Cato au passage. Ils se regardent de nouveau dans les yeux quelques instants, lui revenu sur ses mains, et elle droite, le visage tendu vers lui. Puis elle tourne la tête et amorce un pas vers le tableau des étages, mais Cato enfonce ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la maintient contre la paroi. Il fait non de la tête en adoptant son sourire en coin. Il attrape la queue de cheval de Lyne et en fait glisser l'élastique, libérant ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il attrape quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour les sentir, Lyne en profite pour l'attraper par le cou et le coller contre la paroi. Elle recule et appuie sur le bouton. L'ascenseur redémarre.

Elle reste face à Cato à le fixer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'en perd pas une miette. Arrivé au deuxième étage, la porte s'ouvre et elle s'écarte du passage. Cato s'arrête face à elle, la regarde de bas en haut, puis sort de l'ascenseur. Elle monte au quatrième et va prendre une douche. Elle doit se décider. Il ne lui reste plus que quatre jours pour se décider. Elle accepte ou refuse l'offre de Cato? Elle n'est pas forcée de lui donner sa réponse, mais au moment critique elle saura quoi faire. Elle laisse une fois de plus l'eau couler sur sa peau, la rendant plus nette qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Elle se savonne délicatement, se rince, puis sort de la douche. Elle est séchée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pas le dire et reste face au miroir à se regarder. Pourquoi Cato la veut-il absolument? Elle s'approche du miroir et s'inspecte de plus près.

Son visage est peut-être équilibré mais sa peau n'est pas nette. Elle est sujette aux rougeurs assez facilement, ses sourcils ne sont pas très fournis, ses lèvres sont trop fines à son goût, des cernes violettes habillent constamment ses yeux et ses cheveux sont rebelles. Elle laisse la serviette glisser à ses chevilles et scrute le reste de son corps.

On voit les os de ses clavicules et de ses hanches, témoins de ses rations drastiques, les muscles tendus de son cou fragile. Ses seins sont trop écartés à son goût et pas assez volumineux, son ventre est un peu plus dynamique avec les entraînements mais il est toujours plat voire creusé. Elle ne se plaint pas de ses jambes. Fines et élancées, ses quadriceps ont assez de facilité à se développer. Ses mollets sont aussi athlétiques, dessinés à chacun de ses mouvements. Visiblement ses fesses sont assez bombées.

Alors qu'elle s'observe dans le miroir, Dhyn entre. En la voyant il s'appuie sur le cadran de la porte, dos à elle, et attend.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ Demande-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- _J'essaie de trouver ce qui plaît tant à Cato chez moi, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il s'obstine tant à..._ , commence-t-elle avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

Elle a failli lui lâcher la proposition que le Deux lui a faite. Son arrêt brutal met la puce à l'oreille de son jumeau. Il se retourne et la regarde, au bord d'une nouvelle crise de colère.

\- _Pourquoi il s'obstine tant à quoi Lyne?_

La phrase dans sa bouche sonne comme un harcèlement constant. Elle doit bien réfléchir avant d'aggraver encore plus la situation entre Dhyn et elle. Si elle ne lui donne pas une réponse satisfaisante d'ici dix secondes, il va s'emporter, faire des suppositions, croire à ses suppositions et irai voir Cato pour s'en prendre à lui dès le lendemain. Qu'est-ce que Cato s'obstine à faire à Lyne en présence de Dhyn? La provoquer. Première étape.

\- _Tu sais bien, ces... provocations qu'il fait tout le temps_ , lance-t-elle tout naturellement.

\- _Oui, je sais bien. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi il s'y obstine_ , insiste Dhyn, sentant le mensonge à pleines narines.

Un hoquet moqueur s'échappe volontairement de la gorge de Lyne.

\- _Parce-que tu n'étais pas là chaque fois!_ Rétorque-t-elle, le blâmant à moitié.

\- _Quoi?_ Se décompose Dhyn en se tournant brusquement vers elle, se fichant de sa nudité. _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Lyne! Dis-moi exactement ce que cette ordure t'a fait!_

\- _Absolument rien. Il a juste un ego surdimensionné qui fait gonfler sa tête et ses chevilles._

- _Et?_

\- _Et tu sais bien que lorsque ce genre de garçon prend une fille pour cible, il fait tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut_ , réplique-t-elle en entendant elle-même les trémolos de sa voix.

Elle vient de creuser sa tombe, de sauter à pieds joints à l'intérieur, et d'offrir une pelle ornée d'un ruban rouge à son frère. Elle doit arrêter cette conversation au plus vite avant de devoir se pendre elle-même avant le début des Jeux. Mais Dhyn n'est apparemment pas prêt à s'arrêter. Son visage est crispé et rose foncé.

\- _Lyne. Et sais-tu par hasard ce qu'il veut obtenir de toi?_

Ses glandes salivaires lui donnent l'impression d'imploser à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

\- _Je suppose qu'il veut que je craque. Un tribut qui craque est un tribut faible_ , essai-t-elle de rattraper.

\- _Ok, alors explique-moi quel est le rapport avec ton physique?_ Résonne son frère, incrédule.

Elle abaisse les épaules et regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Elle enfile un masque de tristesse, de peur et de doute, puis répond d'une voix faible.

\- _Peut-être que ça vient de ce que je reflète._

Elle laisse un blanc peser puis reprend, la voix encore plus tremblante.

- _Depuis la Moisson je m'efforce d'être forte, et de ne pas me laisser intimider par ces tributs, mais les voir se battre comme ça tous les jours, ça me fait peur Dhyn. Et lui, qui en plus m'a prise pour cible, il y a de quoi se demander si j'ai l'air forte!_ Sa voix monte crescendo au fur et à mesure que les larmes s'accumulent dans ses yeux. _Il m'effraie, mais si je lui montre il m'aura vaincue avant même l'entrée dans les Jeux! Alors tu vois Dhyn, j'essaie de ne pas paraître faible devant eux, peu m'importe ce qu'ils pensent de moi, tant que je marque leurs esprits d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais toi, je pensais que tu verrais mon jeu! Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais au lieu de me juger comme tous les autres!_

Elle pleure désormais. Ça fait du bien de lâcher une partie de la vérité. Son jumeau s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Lyne pleure, mais c'est agréable de sentir les bras familiers et sécurisants de son frère autour de soi. Lyne pleure jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Elle doit évacuer tout son stress, toute son angoisse. Dhyn reste avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, la recouvrant de son draps avant de sortir.

* * *

Lyne est réveillée bien avant que Noomi n'entre dans sa chambre. Elle a longuement réfléchit. Elle va jouer ce jeu de chaud-froid du mieux qu'elle peut, et ce, même lors des Jeux. Elle a établit un programme qu'elle peut modifier selon l'attitude de Cato, mais auquel elle doit se tenir au départ. Vu que la veille ils ont échangé un moment de séduction, elle sera froide durant cette journée. Selon la réaction du garçon, elle le sera aussi le jour suivant. Puis, lors du dernier entraînement, elle sera séductrice, très séductrice. Et le dernier jour avant les Jeux, le jour de l'interview, elle sera froide à nouveau.

Lorsque Noomi entre, Lyne lui sourit et la suit directement. Elle prend son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de Finnick et lui adresse un sourire sincère, pour lui annoncer qu'elle va bien. Elle mange une gaufre à la gelée de coin, un chocolat viennois, une tasse de jus de fruits pressé, et une part de gâteau aux pommes et cannelle. Elle hume longuement la part de gâteau, voyant les souvenirs de sa mère remonter à la surface. Cette dernière préparait toujours un gâteau à la cannelle lorsqu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle ou était tout simplement heureuse. Lyne n'a pas mangé de gâteau à la cannelle depuis sa mort.

Elle retourne dans sa chambre pour se changer et prend soin de se rendre belle. Elle hydrate son corps avec du lait de coco, elle lime ses ongles, brosse délicatement ses cheveux, se maquille comme elle peut et se parfume de quelques touches acidulées. Elle retire son peignoir, enfile ses sous-vêtements et va chercher sa tenue d'entraînement sur un meuble de sa chambre lorsque Finnick entre. Il tourne la tête en attendant qu'elle ait finit mais commence déjà à expliquer la raison de sa venue.

- _Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir_ , la réprimande-t-il, _est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Cato?_

\- _Non. J'ai juste parlé avec Dhyn. La proposition de Cato a failli m'échapper de la bouche alors je me suis rattrapée comme j'ai put, mais finalement je lui ait à moitié révélé la vérité._

\- _J'ai aussi remarqué que tu es remontée longtemps après Dhyn hier. Voudrais-tu m'expliquer qui est-ce qui t'a retenue?_

- _Pourquoi tu poses la question?_

Elle termine d'enfiler son t-shirt et en fait ressortir ses longs cheveux.

\- _Bien, alors racontes-moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ton frère m'a raconté ton accrochage avec la fille du Un. Que t'a-t-il fait?_

\- _Pour tout te dire, il n'en avait rien à faire de cet accrochage. Ça l'a plus amusé qu'autre chose. Lorsque la fille du Un a voulut me frapper, il l'a même arrêté en prétextant la présence des pacificateurs._

Finnick penche la tête sur le côté en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- _Et après?_ Demande-t-il, attentif.

\- _Et après j'ai rejoins les ascenseurs. Celui du Trois et lui sont arrivés et Cato l'a empêcher d'entrer dans l'ascenseur avec nous. Quand on montait, il a arrêté l'ascenseur et s'est approché de moi. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas comprit sa manœuvre._

\- _Qu'a-t-il fait?_

Elle lui décrit la scène, passant les détails. Finnick avait les sourcils froncés, créant un creux entre ses sourcils.

\- _Tu es sa partie de chasse Lyne_ , finit-il par dire. _Il est en pleine chasse et tu es sa proie favorite._

\- _Une partie de chasse?_

\- _Oui, tout correspond! Lors de la parade, il t'a effrayé. Et tout le monde sait qu'une partie de chasse commence quand la proie a peur. Après, lors des entraînements il a testé ta personnalité. La flèche de la fille du Un, ce n'était probablement pas son idée. Ça devait être celle de Cato. Et ce qu'il a vu lui a plut: tu t'es vengée et n'as pas raté ton coup. Il voulait savoir à quoi tu réagissais: amitié, provocations, danger, intimité. Pour ce qui est du garçon du Trois, il a protégé sa proie. Ça veut dire qu'il a ressenti du danger, c'est pour ça qu'il a réagit ainsi dans l'ascenseur!_

\- _Du danger, c'est-à-dire?_

\- _Tu ne lui appartiens pas encore totalement. Il ne t'a pas acquise et ça l'énerve. Tu as bien réagit en le repoussant. Tu lui a montré que tu ne lui étais pas soumise._

\- _Mais à quoi a servit ce... ce truc dans l'ascenseur?_

\- _Domination. La manière de poser ses bras autour de toi, typique de l'enfermement. Le regard, c'était pour voir le moment où viendrait la peur ou la panique, la gêne. Et le rapprochement physique c'était pour intensifier tes émotions, pour te brouiller l'esprit. Lorsque tu as voulut bouger, il t'en a empêché parce-qu'il n'attendait que ça! L'obéissance. Et ce geste, d'enlever l'élastique de tes cheveux, c'était pour lui comme une métaphore de ce qu'il veut obtenir. L'élastique représentait..._

\- _Mes vêtements_ , termine-t-elle à sa place. _Enlever cet élastique équivalait à me mettre à nue._

\- _Mais tu l'as repoussé et l'a distancé. Tu l'as défié._

L'inquiétude s'entend clairement dans la voix de Finnick. Il a peur de ce que Cato est. Il sait exactement comment tout ça va se finir. Il s'avance jusqu'à elle en deux enjambées, l'empoigne par les épaules et la regarde dans les yeux.

- _Lyne. Ta seule chance de t'en sortir c'est de lui échapper. Tu dois lui filer entre les doigts. Tu dois lui exposer ce danger qu'il a ressentit à l'ascenseur, qu'il voit que tu ne lui est pas soumise. Y a-t-il un garçon qui s'intéresse à toi hormis Cato?_

\- _Marvel, celui du un, son allié._

\- _Parfait! Rien de mieux qu'une querelle à cause d'une fille pour briser une alliance. Alors aujourd'hui, tu vas ignorer Cato. En revanche, je veux que tu te rapproche au maximum de Marvel. Ris avec lui. Te voir rire avec lui rendra Cato fou de rage. Et laisse le être tactile avec toi. Parfois même, rends lui ses gestes. Mais avec modération. Il ne s'agit pas de brûler tes ailes. Tu me fera un compte rendu détaillé en tout ce qui concerne ce garçon du deux._

Il presse l'épaule de Lyne d'une main, puis quitte la pièce. Elle se laisse tomber lourdement sur son lit et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur elle? Cela n'est-il donc pas assez dur d'être aux Jeux avec son frère, qu'en plus il faut lui rajouter un prédateur obstiné sur le dos? Elle en a plus qu'assez. Si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Dhyn dans l'arène, elle se donnerait la mort sur-le-champs. Mais au fond, elle sait qu'elle seule peut aider Dhyn. Et ce, en acceptant l'offre de Cato. Peut-être est-il mal intentionné, un chasseur redoutable et un tribut sanguinaire, mais il reste tout de même un homme. Et s'il y a bien une chose que l'homme ne peut pas contrôler, se sont ses pulsions sexuelles. Et Lyne compte bien s'en servir contre lui.

Que la partie commence.

 **Bonsoir à vous très cher lecteurs, voilà le petit dernier, qui me plaît particulièrement. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous attendez pour la suite, ça me ferai très plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour la review si vous en postez, mais surtout pour la lecture. A très vite pour la suite! ;) C.**


	8. Stratégies

_"Et s'il y a bien une chose que l'homme ne peut pas contrôler, se sont ses pulsions sexuelles. Et Lyne compte bien s'en servir contre lui. Que la partie commence"_

Arrivée dans la salle d'entraînement, Cato, Marvel et Ian la détaillent sans gêne. Elle rejoint l'atelier de cuisine et s'affaire à travailler ses recettes avec ce qu'elle a à sa disposition. Elle apprend les divers aliments qui ne nécessitent pas forcément de feu pour pouvoir être mangés, elle regarde comment improviser des ustensiles de cuisine, et comment dissimuler l'odeur de la nourriture. Après ça, elle voit Marvel seul avec ses mannequins. Elle en profite pour le rejoindre. Elle attrape une paire de gants et se met à frapper dans les bonhommes inanimés. Elle feint l'échec et s'arrête pour le regarder.

\- Dis-moi Marvel, quand tu frappes, comment tu pivotes ton bassin? Le mien me fait mal quand je frappe haut.

Rien de mieux qu'un compliment dissimulé dans une demande de conseil. Ça redore leur ego. Marvel fait le tour des mannequins pour rejoindre Lyne et commence à lui expliquer. Elle doit être attentive à ses paroles pour trouver un sous-entendu exploitable.

\- Ce n'est pas que ton bassin qui doit pivoter, c'est ton corps tout entier. Si tu tournes seulement ton bassin tu vas te faire mal au niveau de la taille, explique-t-il en schématisant lentement le mouvement de son high-kick.

Elle n'a rien à répondre à ça, alors autant commencer par le toucher. Elle se met face au mannequin et répète le mouvement qu'elle fait exprès d'écorcher pour qu'il intervienne en vitesse. Ce qu'il fait. Il l'arrête tout de suite, se place derrière elle et accompagne chacun de ses mouvements en la plaçant correctement. Elle perd l'équilibre et attrape le bras du garçon pour se maintenir droite. En tirant son bras vers le bas, la main du garçon s'avance vers l'intérieur de la jambe de Lyne. Elle sent le feu lui monter aux joues et elle doit faire un effort énorme pour ne pas le balancer à travers la pièce. Elle repose sa jambe et essaie en même temps que lui.

\- Mais toi tu es droit quand tu frappes, moi je m'allonge presque par terre pour frapper! Se lamente-t-elle, se trouvant lamentablement stupide de jouer les potiches pleurnicheuses.

Cependant elle lui a arraché un sourire.

\- C'est ta nature qui ressort, lâche-t-il tout calmement.

Lyne n'apprécie pas mais se martèle l'esprit des ordres de Finnick: « _Se rapprocher au maximum de Marvel_ ». Elle se force à sourire.

\- C'est sûr que là je serai bien mieux allongée dans un lit, plutôt qu'ici à me déchaîner sur un foutu mannequin inanimé.

Sa voix est voulue mielleuse, mais elle ressemble davantage à celle d'une vieille alcoolique mégère. L'effet barbouillé ne semble pas déranger Marvel qui réagit au quart de tour aux propos de Lyne. Il s'approche d'elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille d'une voix plus mielleuse que tout ce qu'elle-même pourra lui proposer.

\- Je parie que ces tapis sont presque aussi confortables qu'un lit.

\- Ces tapis sont surtout au milieu d'une salle remplie d'autres tributs ! Réplique aussitôt Lyne, effarée.

\- Oh, si tu préfère faire ça en privé il y a les toilettes aussi. Moins glorieux.

Elle se force à rire. C'est un rire jaune.

\- Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver mieux Marvel.

Il est plus facile de jouer avec Cato qu'avec flamand rose. Tout son corps repousse le brun, il lutte entièrement contre l'idée de s'approcher de lui ou de fraterniser avec. Elle doit littéralement se forcer à ne pas s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la pièce en le fusillant du regard. Lyne s'impatiente, attendant seulement que Cato manifeste une quelconque réaction. Mais jusque là, il n'a quasiment pas remarqué le jeu entre entre sa proie et son allié. Ou si c'est le cas, s'en cache très bien. Finalement, peut-être que Finnick s'est trompé. Ou alors, elle n'y va pas assez fort. Pourtant Ian n'a rien fait hier et Cato lui aurait volontiers arraché les yeux avec les dents s'il y avait été autorisé. Tant pis. Maintenant qu'elle est là, il vaut mieux tout faire pour y arriver. Tout ce qu'elle doit faire, c'est attirer l'attention de Cato sur eux.

Elle se tourne vers Marvel et le fixe avec un léger sourire.

\- Peut-être que je devrais essayer sur toi. Vaincre fait monter ma libido, ajoute-t-elle plus explicitement.

Flamand rose dessine un large sourire sur ses lèvres et se met en position défensive. Lyne se place puis lance son pied sur l'épaule du garçon. Il abaisse ses bras et positionne le bassin de Lyne. Il garde ses mains sur ses hanches et lui demande de répéter son mouvement. Elle frappe de plus en plus fort chaque fois pour représenter sa progression, mais Marvel s'en fiche, il garde les yeux rivés sur le corps de Lyne. Elle change de pied pour reposer son adducteur qui commençait à la brûler à force de garder sa jambe en extension. Son coup de pied gauche est nettement moins fort. Cela l'énerve. Elle s'entraîne réellement à son high-kick gauche pour l'améliorer, ne prêtant pas attention au garçon qui ne la lâche plus du regard. Lorsqu'il fait deux pas d'écart sous le coup de Lyne, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire, exagérant un peu pour le jeu. Elle s'efforce de ne pas lancer de regards à Cato afin d'éviter de se vendre. Elle arrête de rire à gorge déployée et s'approche de Marvel.

\- Ça va? Pas trop mal? S'amuse-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Mais non! J'ai supporté bien pire!

Vantard. Le muscle contracté de sa mâchoire dit le contraire. Elle sourit et se détourne. En tournant, elle lance un regard circulaire pour voir les autres tributs et le principal intéressé. Dhyn la foudroie du regard en nouant des cordes, Glimmer manque sa cible en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Clove lève les yeux au ciel puis lance son couteau au centre de la cible, Katniss la regarde avec mépris, et Cato la fixe avec froideur. Elle retient son sourire. Une idée lui vient.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire Marvel? Lance-t-elle en frappant le mannequin avec les avant-bras.

\- Non mais je suis sûr que c'est une bonne idée.

\- On devrait faire une soirée, lâche-t-elle en souriant largement.

Pas de réponse. Elle s'arrête et regarde son interlocuteur. Il a les sourcils haussés.

\- Tu veux rire là?

Elle sourit davantage.

\- Non. Je suis sérieuse. Jamais personne ne l'a fait, et on ne s'entend pas super mal. Je suis sûre que la soirée serait très intéressante.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est au centre d'entraînement des Hunger Games, pas à... un centre de vacances, rétorque-t-il.

\- Moi je suis sûre que si l'on lançait ça, tout le monde viendrait. Surtout en annonçant le volume d'alcool qu'il y aurait.

Flamand rose paraît davantage intéressé.

\- De l'alcool? Et où tu veux t'en procurer?

\- Oh, ça, j'ai ma petite idée.

\- En effet le mentor des tributs du Douze est connu pour son penchant renversant pour les boissons fortes.

\- Et tu penses que Seneca Crane ou Snow seraient ravis de nous voir nous saouler ensemble?

Elle se rapproche rapidement de Marvel.

\- Je n'ai que faire de Snow et ses subordonnés. On va tous crever dans maximum deux semaines pour les plus chanceux, alors si je peux profiter au maximum des jours qui me restent, je le ferais avec un immense plaisir. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce vieux barbu ou ses sbires qui m'en empêcheront. Et si jamais ils s'y tentent, je ferai de leur vie un vrai enfer durant le reste de mon séjour ici, débite-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sérieuse.

Le garçon sourit. Il est au moins d'accord sur ce point avec elle. Elle le fera. Elle fera cette soirée juste pour le plaisir de contrarier le Président. Marvel le comprend en voyant son regard. Il hoche la tête et la quitte, rejoignant Glimmer et les deux autres. Cato ne les a pas quitté du regard une seule fois. Lyne profite du trajet de flamand rose pour répondre au regard du Deux. Elle le toise sans gêne, le fixant de ce même air froid et plein de reproches qu'il arbore. Marvel se met à parler, et il dût se détourner par politesse. Lyne change d'atelier et rejoint celui du combat. Son préféré. Elle a perdu un temps précieux en jouant avec flamand rose. Son instructeur lui apprend autre chose cette fois-ci: le désarmement. Il présente un poignard en bois et l'attaque avec. Ensuite il présente un épieu en bois et l'attaque. Il fait de même avec une épée en bois, une hache en bois, puis avec un arc. L'essai avec l'arc est plus difficile. La technique est différente. Mais elle s'y accommode. Ensuite elle va à l'atelier des pièges et se perfectionne. Elle continue son tour, gardant un œil sur son frère et sur Cato.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Marvel la rejoint pour lui parler.

\- J'ai discuté avec quelques-uns, et la plupart trouvent ton idée sympa. Si tu la fais, ils viennent.

\- Si cette soirée se fait, on va avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Alors il faut qu'ils soient tous prêts à se faire taper su les doigts.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce-que les pacificateurs ne nous rendront pas la tâche facile. J'irai voir les Douze pour leur en parler. Leur accord est primordial.

\- C'est pas gagné. La fille a beau avoir un nom chaud, elle est plutôt glaciale.

\- Je saurais comment m'y prendre. Récolte l'avis de tous les autres. Ceux qui refusent, je m'en occupe.

Elle accélère le pas jusqu'à atteindre les tributs du Douze, entre dans l'ascenseur avec eux et leur lance un demi-sourire timide. Ils échangent un coup d'œil peu discret. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge puis se lance.

\- Hum... je voulais vous parler.

Katniss fronce les sourcils, méfiante, tandis que Peeta parait intéressé.

\- Déjà Katniss je tiens à te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu crois tout ce que tu vois, lance-t-elle en référence à son regard méprisant. Et puis je voulais proposer un truc. Une soirée.

La fille aux yeux bleus rit. Elle se maîtrise et ne pousse qu'un soupir amusé, mais la moquerie est déjà là.

\- Si je veux faire ça tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour rapprocher les tributs, réplique-t-elle au commentaire silencieux de la fille du feu.

\- Oh non pour ça je suis sûre que tu sais t'y prendre autrement, crache Katniss.

\- Katniss! La réprimande Peeta.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu vois. Mais tu te rendras vite compte de ton erreur dans l'arène.

\- Désolé si tes caresses avec les tributs du Un et du Deux ne sont pas de mon goût. Alors si tu compte transformer ta soirée en orgie, ça se fera sans moi.

La colère grimpe peu à peu en Lyne qui tente de garder son calme.

\- D'accord, mais pose-toi une question. Snow est-il d'accord?

\- Je suppose que non, et?

\- À cause de lui on va s'entre-tuer dans trois jours. Tu ne crois pas que l'énerver avec cette soirée soit une bonne idée? Peu importe ce que vous y faîtes, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que l'on y soit tous.

La fille du feu parait davantage intéressée.

\- Les pacificateurs ne nous laisseront jamais faire, la freine Katniss.

\- Le garçon du Trois nous servira de génie blocus.

\- Et que va-t-on faire à cette soirée? Se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en attendant que la nuit passe?

\- Musique, alcool. Le bon mélange.

Nouveau soupir amusé.

\- Et où comptes-tu trouver tout ça?

\- C'est là que vous intervenez.

\- Comment ça? Répond Peeta, plus rapide que sa partenaire.

\- Évidemment, coupe la fille aux yeux bleus. Haymitch, comprend-elle. Haymitch est la source d'alcool.

\- Tout à fait. Il fait entrer le breuvage et peut se servir à volonté.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais! S'exclame le garçon blond.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable Haymitch pour de l'alcool, le contredit Katniss.

\- Et puis votre appartement est le dernier. Donc si les pacificateurs décident de nous arrêter, il faut que l'on soit hors d'atteinte, ou du moins le plus loin possible.

\- Et le notre est le plus haut donc le plus difficile à atteindre, termine Peeta.

\- Ça en revanche je doute qu'il accepte, reprend la fille du feu.

\- Convainquez-le. S'il accepte, Snow sera en colère contre nous. Il veut éloigner le plus possible les Districts, alors si on se rapproche autant, il ne va pas apprécier.

\- Et tu ne penses pas qu'il faire retomber les sanctions sur nos familles?

Lyne y a réfléchit.

\- S'il tente quoique se soit, il est foutu. Déjà Panem ne va pas apprécier l'attaque simultanée, et puis, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les tributs ont tous les pouvoirs. On est leurs rois et reines. On peut faire ce qu'on veut, il ne nous exécutera pas. De toute façon il le fait déjà dans les Jeux.

La fille du feu est sur le point d'accepter.

\- Personnellement je ne pense pas m'en sortir vivante, alors je compte bien profiter de mes derniers jours ici pour faire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Et s'ils arrivent à nous arrêter, je rendrais leur vie si infernale qu'ils supplieront pour m'offrir tous mes désirs afin que je cesse. Je suis sûre que vous aimeriez bien faire payer Snow pour ce qu'il vous fait. Alors autant commencer par là, non?

Convaincus. La détermination dans leurs yeux l'indique clairement.

\- Très bien, mais si jamais un des tributs du Un ou du Deux s'approche de moi...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lyne la coupe.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux. L'avantage de parler avec Cato et Marvel, c'est qu'ils peuvent facilement maîtriser leurs partenaires.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage quatre. Lyne leur sourit puis sort. Elle va se doucher, puis rejoint les autres pour le repas. Dhyn sort de l'ascenseur.

\- Ben... Pourquoi tu reviens si tard? S'étonne Lyne.

\- J'avais un truc à faire, répond le garçon, le regard noir.

Elle ne réplique pas, soupçonneuse, et le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir menant aux chambres. Elle termine son repas et va se coucher.

* * *

Noomi entrouvre la porte et va réveiller Lyne, qui dort paisiblement. Le corps à demi découvert, les cheveux en travers du visage, les membres reposés et détendus, elle semble si innocente que c'en fait mal au cœur de l'hôtesse de savoir que le surlendemain elle sera dans l'arène. Une jeune fille pleine de vie, belle et protectrice. Noomi la regarde un long moment avant de poser sa main sur sa joue pour l'éveiller, scrutant son visage pour mémoriser ses traits harmonieux, écoutant sa respiration lente et régulière, s'émerveillant devant la brillance de ses cheveux bruns.

Lorsque Lyne sent le contact frais et léger de la main gracieuse de son hôtesse sur sa joue, elle émerge de son sommeil. Elle se lève en s'étirant, se courbant tel un jeune chaton vif et souple, puis rejoint la salle à manger. Comme à l'accoutumée, Finnick est assit en bout de table, plongeant une demi tranche de pain de mie dans son café noisette. Il ressort la demi tranche, égoutte le surplus de liquide avec le creux de sa cuillère, puis croque à pleines dents dans le pain de mie grillé. Lyne va s'installer à sa droite en soulevant sa chaise pour éviter de la faire crisser, approche un bol vide devant elle dans lequel elle se sert deux tiers de café et un tiers de lait. Elle prend un demi verre de jus de fruits, puis entame son petit-déjeuner. Personne ne parle. Dhyn les rejoint quelques instants après. Il arbore un œil au beurre noir côté gauche.

Il a inutilement tenté de le masquer avec ses cheveux en bataille, mais c'est inefficace. Lyne ouvre la bouche de béatitude. Qu'a-il fait? Le souvenir de la veille au soir lui revient en mémoire : _«J'avais un truc à faire.»_ , lui a-t-il répondu après être revenu tard. Lyne ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Cato. Dhyn est sûrement allé le voir pour régler leurs comptes au sujet de la jumelle, et la discussion s'est visiblement mal finie. Elle ne pipe mot et continue son petit-déjeuner. Les consignes de Finnick sont d'ignorer Cato aujourd'hui aussi, alors si elle passe son entraînement à lui lancer des regards noirs, ça ne sera pas une attitude tellement indifférente. Mais quelle stupide idée a bien put pousser Dhyn à affronter Cato? Il sait parfaitement que le Deux est plus fort que lui. Lyne essaie de se rappeler quelque chose qu'elle lui aurait dit et l'aurait conduit à cette stupide action, mais rien ne lui vient. Deux jours avant ils ont discutés, mais elle n'a en aucun cas mentionné la proposition de Cato, juste son obsession pour elle.

Elle lève brusquement les yeux et serre la mâchoire pour ne pas lâcher de jurons. Dhyn a interprété les propos de Lyne et s'est fait une idée de ce que Cato veut d'elle. Elle ne pourra pas ignorer le tribut du Deux à l'entraînement, elle doit lui parler. Elle lance un regard pesant à Finnick, qui après plusieurs longues minutes lève enfin les yeux et le remarque, puis se lève de table. Son mentor prend le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de se lever de table à son tour afin de la suivre. Ils entrent tous deux dans la chambre de Lyne, et celle-ci ferme brusquement la porte derrière l'homme aux cheveux dorés.

\- Finnick mon frère a fait une connerie, lâche-t-elle sans préliminaires dès que la porte fut close.

\- Bizarrement j'avais crut comprendre ça en m'imaginant que la trace violette autour de son œil n'était pas une question d'esthétique, répond calmement le mentor.

\- Finnick, le réprimande-t-elle pour accompagner son regard peu amène. Je sais que toi aussi tu penses que Cato est à l'origine de son coquard, et si c'est le cas, ça veut dire qu'il risque de ne pas remplir sa part du marché.

\- Ne sois pas aussi négative. Dhyn a très bien put voir votre jeu et juste le menacer, ce qui ne lui aurait pas plut.

\- Si tu vois les choses comme ça... en attendant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui avec Cato? Je lui parle pour arranger les choses, ou je l'ignore comme dans le plan initial?

L'homme aux cheveux d'or prend quelques minutes pour réfléchir, laissant vaguer ses yeux à travers la pièce, humectant ses lèvres de temps à autres, et serrant furtivement sa mâchoire par moments.

\- Ignores-le. Mais il faudra que tu prennes un moment pour lui parler. Mais tu devras être sérieuse, voire en colère. Je te rappelle que tu es la jumelle protectrice, et si Dhyn s'est frotté un peu trop fort aux piques de Cato, tu dois lui faire voir ton côté déterminé. Il te connaît sous tes meilleurs jours, montres-lui quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas encore chez toi: ta force.

Lyne hoche la tête.

\- Et quant à Marvel?

\- Sois distante. Il est un allié de ton ennemi, alors il doit se sentir concerné par ta colère.

Elle hoche derechef la tête, après quoi Finnick sort de la pièce pour la laisser se changer. Elle se vêtit et remarque l'usure des habits en étirant son short. Les coutures sont fragilisées et le tissu moins opaque. Elle se brosse les cheveux et les attache en une queue de cheval haute, elle lace ses chaussures puis va attendre les autres devant l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans la salle d'entraînement, elle garde un visage impassible et sérieux. Aujourd'hui est le dernier entraînement, elle doit donner son maximum. Elle s'organise mentalement un planning pour pouvoir suivre la majorité des cours. Tout d'abord, les ateliers de survie. Ne nécessitant que de la concentration et de la technique, elle gardera toute son énergie pour les exercices suivants. Elle commence avec celui du feu, suivit de celui de la cuisine, de la médecine, des pièges et collets, des plantes comestibles, et de la fabrication des abris.

Ensuite elle s'adonne aux armes. Concentration, technique et un peu de physique pour certains tout de même, elle aura encore l'attention nécessaire pour bien effectuer les exercices. Sans hésitation, elle se dirige vers le lancer de couteaux. Marvel vient la déranger durant cet exercice. Il pose sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille en s'approchant doucement d'elle, avant de se faire violemment expulser.

\- Lâche-moi tu me gênes, claque Lyne sans jeter un regard au brun décontenancé.

Le couteau se plante au centre de la cible mouvante.

\- Je te préférais hier. Tu étais bien plus chaude.

\- Une nouvelle m'a refroidie ce matin.

Il fait glisser sa main vers la poitrine de Lyne, mais un couteau entame la peau de son cou avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle s'est retournée pour placer la lame qu'elle tient entre ses doigts contre la gorge du garçon, montrant les crocs.

\- Je t'ai dis lâche-moi, tu me gênes, articule-t-elle en le fixant. Si tu as des doutes sur la nouvelle qui m'a glacée, concertes-toi avec tes alliés, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux aura la réponse.

Elle le repousse, se détourne, et lance son couteau avec plus de puissance qu'il n'en fallait. Elle termine l'exercice et passe au suivant. La machette. Sa seconde arme préférée. Elle s'exerce, s'essoufflant pas mal à cause de la colère qui est montée en elle durant l'interaction avec Marvel. S'ensuivent l'épieu et l'arc. Elle n'est pas très doué au dernier, alors elle l'abandonne au lieu de s'attarder inutilement. Lyne décide de passer au physique. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle grimpe à la corde, saute par dessus les chevaux, traverse l'échelle horizontale, fait grimper son cardio et assouplit ses muscles et ligaments. Ceci terminé, elle prend une pause.

Elle prend une bouteille et en boit un bon tiers d'un trait. Elle se mouille un peu le visage et la nuque pour se rafraîchir, puis va s'asseoir au milieu de la salle sur un des dés en plastique. Ils servent d'appuis à ceux qui sont trop petits pour attraper la barre de traction, mais il y en a d'autres dans la salle et en général il n'y a que les garçons assez puissant pour s'y exercer, donc ils n'ont pas l'utilité immédiate de celui-ci. Elle observe ses concurrents, essayant de retenir leurs compétences et leurs faiblesses.

Thresh est très fort au combat et à de nombreuses armes, bon chasseur et pyromane. Lyne ne voit aucune faiblesses chez lui.

Ian est débrouillard à l'épieu et s'en sort au désarmement. En revanche le reste laisse à désirer.

Peeta ne montre pas grand chose. Une grande puissance physique mais pas de talent particulier. Question atelier de survie, il s'en sort mais cela reste superflu.

Katniss est très douée aux ateliers de survie. En revanche elle ne montre aucune compétence en combat rapproché ou armé.

Clove est indiscutablement douée au lancer de couteaux. Pas mauvaise au combat mais assez faible face aux ateliers de survie.

Glimmer ne manque pas de montrer son talent d'archère. Cependant en survie elle n'est pas meilleure que Clove, et bien moins forte au combat.

Marvel est à la fois doué au combat rapproché et armé, et à quelques ateliers de survie basiques.

Rue (fille du Onze), se montre très discrète donc assez difficile à observer. Très douée aux ateliers de survie, elle ne s'adonne pas au combat rapproché ou armé.

La Renarde (fille du Cinq), est plutôt douée aux ateliers de survie et teste ses limites aux combat armés et rapproché, mais cela n'est pas très convaincant.

Elle observe ensuite Cato, incontestablement doué au combat rapproché et armé, pas si mauvais en ateliers de survie, il reste un adversaire redoutable. Elle le regarde un moment, curieuse. Elle s'est souvent défendue de l'observer, de peur qu'il ne prenne son intérêt pour quelque chose qu'il n'est pas.

Clove et lui n'ont pas la même tenue d'entraînement. La sienne comporte un t-shirt à manches courtes noir en col V près du corps, un pantalon élastique ajusté noir, et des baskets souples noires. Le tout s'ajuste parfaitement à sa silhouette athlétique. Après observation, elle se rend compte qu'il a une carrure très imposante. Atteignant au moins les 1m87 avec un poids majoritairement composé de tissus musculaires de plus ou moins 90kg, c'est un sacré physique qu'il a là. Des épaules très larges, des muscles très développés, autant sur le haut que sur le bas du corps. Ses biceps doivent faire le volume du quadriceps contracté de Lyne.

Elle note aussi qu'il a un visage carré. Ce qui rend sa mâchoire d'autant plus imposante. La fine barbe qui la longe arrange un peu les angles, mais ses expressions gâchent tout. Ses yeux sont enfoncés dans ses orbites, faisant ressortir ses arcades sourcilières. Petits, en amande, et d'un bleu acier brillant. Des cheveux raides et courts, d'un blond qui rappelle celui des champs de blé sous un soleil d'été lumineux. Une peau claire et nette légèrement dorée, sûrement grâce au soleil très présent dans son District.

Elle arrête sa contemplation lorsqu'elle remarque qu'il la regarde avec un demi-sourire, et ce depuis au moins deux minutes. Elle fait circuler son regard dans la pièce à la recherche d'un nouveau tribut à analyser, puis tombe sur son frère. Agrippé aux filets verticaux, il monte sans difficulté, gardant son équilibre quel que soit l'angle du filet. Dhyn n'est pas très doué au combat armé ou rapproché, mais aux ateliers physiques ou de survie, il assure. S'il avait put exploiter sa force physique, son agilité et son observation dans le combat, il aurait été à la hauteur de Marvel, voire peut-être même de Cato. Mais il n'a pas le cœur à apprendre à tuer en s'exerçant aux combats, rapproché ou armé.

\- C'est une idée de ton styliste le coquard de ton frère? Fait une voix hautaine derrière elle.

Elle tressaille. Glimmer.

\- Si c'était le cas je deviendrais styliste à l'instant pour te faire le même, rétorque-t-elle sans même amorcer un geste vers la blonde.

Rire.

\- Eh bien on dirait que tes petites sauteries de chambres en chambres retombent sur ton frère, tu devrais peut-être penser à lui avant de penser à ton cul.

Le soprano de la blonde perça les tympans de Lyne, lui donnant encore plus de difficultés à se maîtriser.

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs, voici le petit dernier. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, donnez-moi vos impressions. À votre avis, que va faire Lyne à Glimmer? Elles vont se battre? Ou quelqu'un va-t-il intervenir? Voilà, faîtes-moi signe s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou autres, merci à vous, et bonne fin de week-end :). À très bientôt! C.**


	9. Lueur d'Espoir

_"Le soprano de la blonde perça les tympans de Lyne, lui donnant encore plus de difficultés à se maîtriser."_

\- Si tu étais jalouse, il suffisait de le dire. Je suis sûre que Marvel et Cato se seraient fait un plaisir de te rendre service. Juste, s'ils pouvaient le faire dans ta bouche, ça serait un tel bonheur que tu la fermes ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Lyne n'a pas le temps de penser à ses paroles que celles-ci sortent, malgré elle. Elle ne les regrette pas, mais c'est tout de même un peu cru. La blonde ne réagit pas, étonnamment.

\- Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, lâche-t-elle finalement, calme. Je ferai part aux garçons de tes désirs, peut-être que ça les enthousiasmera.

\- Peut-être que je devrais te couper la langue moi-même avec mes couteaux, ça serait plus rapide. De toute façon, on n'est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même, marmonne Lyne pendant que blondie s'éloigne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lyne entend des ricanements derrière elle. La coach siffle et tout le monde s'arrête, se dirigeant vers la cantine du centre d'entraînement. Lyne prend une poignée de haricots verts al dente, un filet de poisson blanc qu'elle reconnaît comme de la dorade accompagnée de sa sauce citronnée, et une motte de riz long. En dessert, elle prend une orange qu'elle accompagne d'une crème au chocolat. Elle s'installe à une table avec Dhyn et mange en silence. Il est tout aussi rouge et suant qu'elle, exténué par son entraînement. Son frère se fiche de prendre un plat équilibré ou énergétique, il a juste faim. Il a prit une pièce de viande rouge de 100g avec des pommes de terre rôties au four et agrémentées d'une sauce aux girolles. Et en dessert, elle le voit se servir un crumble aux framboises et une mousse au chocolat blanc et noix de coco.

En une semaine d'entraînement, Dhyn a tout de même prit de la carrure. Ses épaules et ses bras ont l'air plus épais, et son torse est plus taillé qu'auparavant. Lui aussi a beaucoup changé.

Depuis leur départ du Quatre , Lyne ne l'a quasiment plus vu rire. Il s'est peu à peu renfermé, verrouillant l'accès à sa sœur. Elle doit aller dans les extrêmes pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, et encore, sans même orienter la discussion vers lui sous peine de le voir lui claquer la porte au nez. Lyne le regarde sans le voir, le voyant manger son plat sans envie, l'observant boire sans délectation, et croisant son regard sans percevoir de lumières briller à l'intérieur. Il disparaît au fur et à mesure que les Jeux approchent.

Lyne repose sa fourchette et regarde son plat. Sa motte de riz blanche, parfaitement circulaire, son fagot de haricots verts si éclatants et calibrés, et son poisson blanc immaculé et familier. Un tel plat serait un délice au Quatre, mais au Capitole, ce n'est même pas une ration de dépannage. Et elle ne prend aucun plaisir à le manger. Pas plus que Dhyn de dévorer un crumble aux framboises. Elle ne veut pas que les Jeux la changent, mais c'est déjà le cas. Elle boit son verre d'un trait, puis se lève et repart à la salle d'entraînement sous le regard froncé de son frère.

Lyne entre dans la salle d'entraînement et se dirige directement vers les mannequins. Elle attrape une paire de gants posés sur une étagère à côté et se met à frapper méthodiquement sur les mannequins. Un coup dans l'épaule au niveau du nerf. Un coup à la gorge dans la trachée. Un coup dans l'estomac en plein milieu du thorax. Un coup sous le menton. Un coup dans les côtes sous l'aisselle. Plus elle frappe, plus elle a envie de frapper, sentant la colère s'évacuer.

Un coup pour le Président Snow. Un coup pour les Jeux de la faim. Un coup pour la Moisson. Un coup pour Cato. Un coup pour le Capitole. Elle sent la force monter en elle, la poussant à frapper plus fort, encore plus précisément, toujours plus rapidement. Une suite de souvenirs emplissent son esprit: la foule en délire lors de la parade, un coup. Le discours de Snow après la parade, un coup. Les carrières qui la terrifient, hick-kick retourné. L'abondance de nourriture, coup de coude. Dhyn.

Elle grogne et fait dériver son poing pour ne pas frapper le mannequin à cette pensée. Son poing va s'abattre contre le pilier en béton à côté. Elle lâche un sanglot mêlé à un cri ravalé. Elle replie son poing et l'amène contre son ventre pour le cajoler. Elle sent des larmes tracer leur chemin humide sur ses joues chaudes. Les phalanges lui font horriblement mal.

Lyne découvre sa main pour mieux l'observer, et en dehors des plaies rouges vives, elle ne voit rien. Elle essai de tendre sa main, mais une douleur se répand immédiatement à l'intégralité de sa main, qu'elle referme aussitôt. Elle souffle longuement, pour retenir ses sanglots, et s'adosse à ce même pilier. Serrant la mâchoire, elle tâte les jointures de sa main pour voir exactement d'où provenait la douleur. Le majeur. Elle grimace. C'est le dernier entraînement, elle veut se donner à fond au combat, mais avec sa main préférentielle en moins, ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Elle ne peut pas faire le pas sur le combat rapproché. Elle doit s'entraîner aujourd'hui aussi, surtout aujourd'hui. Elle a attendu exprès la fin de l'entraînement pour pouvoir s'y adonner à cœur joie. Ce n'est pas une petite phalange qui va l'en empêcher. Lyne se redresse et fouille toute la salle en vitesse à la recherche de poches de glace. Introuvable. Elle ressort et frappe à la porte des cuisines. Un homme des plus banals lui ouvre, prêt à lui hurler dessus, mais en voyant de qui il s'agisse, il se ravise.

\- Tribut du Quatre, c'est ça? Fait-il en lui jetant un regard vertical.

\- Oui, répond-elle. Est-ce que vous auriez de la glace? Je veux dire, des glaçons.

L'homme à la calvitie naissante et aux yeux ronds fronce les sourcils. Lyne découvre sa main et il hausse les sourcils avant de vite se détourner pour aller jusqu'à un mur blanc. Il appui sur une partie du mur délimitée par des fentes, et un tiroir s'ouvre. L'intérieur est éclairé de néons bleus et emplit de vapeur d'eau. L'homme attrape un plastique, puis avec une pelle à farine y glisse des glaçons à l'intérieur. Il referme le tiroir, referme le plastique qu'il tend à Lyne et observe sa main.

\- Venez rincer ça.

Il amène Lyne jusqu'à un robinet et fait couler de l'eau froide dessus. Ça soulage quelque peu. Lyne pose le sac plastique sur sa main et s'adosse à l'évier, pensive. Sa main va l'empêcher de se battre aujourd'hui, c'est certain. Et elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle va présenter le lendemain à l'évaluation, mais en tous cas, le combat est foutu. Qu'elle idiote de s'être emportée contre ce mannequin.

L'homme soupire, l'air désapprobateur, et regarde la main de Lyne de plus près. Elle a déjà enflée. Et devient bleue. Elle s'est sûrement cassé un os là-bas dedans. Sûrement une phalange vu l'impacte du poing.

\- Comment as-tu fais ça? Demande soudainement l'homme.

\- Je frappais un mannequin et mon poing a dérapé. Il s'est avéré que finalement j'avais pas mal de force, plaisante-t-elle sans sourires.

\- Votre évaluation est demain, n'est-ce pas?

Comment sait-il?

\- Oui, répond-elle, la voix froide d'un coup.

\- Tu devrais aller voir votre coach et lui montrer. Elle pourra contacter les médecins pour t'offrir une de ces séances réparatrices. Ça sera mieux pour demain, pour les Jeux.

Lyne relève les yeux vers l'homme. Depuis quand les habitants du Capitole s'inquiètent du sort des tributs lors des Jeux? S'inquiète-il réellement? Le remord s'empare d'elle. Elle a toujours vu le Capitole comme un cirque. Elle a toujours prit ses habitants pour des spectateurs naïfs et ignorants. Elle n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé que certains ne sont pas d'accord avec ça. Mais pourquoi travaille-t-il au centre d'entraînement s'il n'est pas en accord avec les Jeux? Peut-être pour prendre soin des tributs avant leur départ pour l'abattoir. Lyne enferme ses pensées au loin dans son cerveau et cligne des paupières pour avoir une réaction appropriée.

\- Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle garde le sachet de glaçons et repart en direction de la sortie. Mais une fois au cadran de la porte, elle s'arrête. Elle se retourne vers l'homme et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Marrons foncés, francs, torturés. Il attend qu'elle parle, mais elle ne sait pas comment exprimer toutes ses pensées sans s'avancer. Elle opte pour quelque chose de plus implicite.

\- Merci, lâche-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux un long moment.

Il soutient son regard, puis elle sort et referme la porte derrière elle. Alors le Capitole n'est pas entièrement sous la coupe de Snow. Peut-être y a-t-il enfin un peu d'espoir.

Lyne retourne à la salle d'entraînement et va directement voir Atala, la coach. Elle lui montre sa blessure, et voit de suite à son expression qu'elle n'a besoin de rien dire pour avoir droit aux soins. La femme basanée l'empoigne par le bras, siffle doucement et un pacificateur prend sa place. Elle amène directement Lyne hors de la pièce, sous les regards étonnés des autres tributs, tous revenus de la cantine. Lyne n'a pas put voir Dhyn, mais elle a croisé le regard de Cato et étonnement, elle y a vu un mélange de satisfaction et d'inquiétude. À petite dose bien sûr, mais elle est sûre de l'avoir lu sur son visage. Le petit creux entre ses sourcils. Cela lui arrache un demi sourire.

Atala parcourt les couloirs, désorientant complètement Lyne, puis débouche sur une pièce qu'elle reconnaît. La cabine des soins médicaux auxquels elle a eu droit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle la laisse seule dans la pièce.

Lyne espère que les soins ne prendront pas trop de temps, comme ça elle pourra faire son exercice de combat au corps. Par curiosité, elle ôte le sachet de glace de sa main, pour essayer de comprendre l'expression presque horrifié de la coach. Elle comprend. Sa main a quasiment triplé depuis l'impacte. Elle est bleue et hyper sensible. Lyne ne peut plus la bouger sous peine de se voir fondre en larmes. Les plaies de ses phalanges sont boursouflées et craquelées, et un énorme hématome s'est formé sur le dos de sa main. Elle s'est effectivement cassé un os. Sa gorge s'est nouée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. L'homme poivre et sel entre en trombe, attrape Lyne et la pousse jusqu'à la table froide et dure de l'autre jour. La jeune fille s'y allonge tandis que le médecin lance un œil à sa blessure. Le muscle alternativement contracté de sa mâchoire indique à la fille l'importance de sa bêtise. La machine s'active et la table glisse à l'intérieur, éblouissant Lyne de ses néons bleus. Les lumières traversent son corps verticalement à plusieurs reprises et Lyne se sent immédiatement détendue et soulagée. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle était autant contractée. La douleur à sa main se dissipe largement, lui permettant de la détendre. Un quart d'heure après, la table se déplace à l'extérieur de la machine et le médecin vient vérifier la blessure.

\- Ta main va mieux, mais tu vas devoir y faire attention pendant deux ou trois jours, dit-il en tâtant prudemment le dos de sa main.

\- Deux ou trois jours? Répète-t-elle d'une voix cassée, se retenant de crier.

Les Jeux sont dans trois jours et l'évaluation le lendemain. Elle ne pourra pas vraiment _«y faire attention»_.

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais vous briser le capitatum le dernier jour d'entraînement n'est pas la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu, rétorque-t-il, amer.

\- Comme si j'avais demandé ça. Pour vous ça ne change rien que ça soit hier ou aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas vous qui aurez un fard d'eau lors de l'évaluation qui pourra possiblement vous rapporter des sponsors qui eux pourront vous aider à survivre dans l'arène, et ce n'est pas vous non plus qui aurez une faiblesse dans l'arène des Jeux face aux autres tributs armés jusqu'aux dents et tous pimpants! S'exclame-t-elle, les larmes au bord yeux. Vous pourriez au moins être agréable avec vos patients, ce n'est pas comme si la gentillesse allait vous étouffer, crache-t-elle en se levant d'un bond de la table avant de sortir de la pièce.

L'homme arbore une expression estomaquée, figé par l'abasourdissement. Lyne sort de la pièce et Atala doit y courir derrière pour éviter qu'elle ne se perde dans le labyrinthe des couloirs. Elle la ramène à la salle d'entraînement et Lyne ne ménage pas sa main en allant directement à l'atelier de combat au corps. Son instructeur s'étonne un peu de la voir arriver de l'extérieur en compagnie de la coach, mais il ne pipe mot et commence son programme récapitulatif. Lyne prend quand même le soin d'entourer sa main avec des bandes, et d'y mettre une mitaine de combat.

Il lui fait revoir tout ce qu'il lui a apprit jusqu'à présent pour voir sa maîtrise. Frappe haute et basse, coups de pieds, de poings, de genoux, de coudes. Parades, esquives, garde haute et basse. Anticipation et diversion. Basculement et étranglement. Désarmement et protection. Nerfs et points vitaux. Vitesse et puissance. Clefs de bras, de jambes. Achèvement.

Après ça, il lui concocte un parcours de cardiologie et de renforcement musculaire explosif. Corde à sauter, burpees, traction, corde à grimper, abdominaux, split squat jump, pompes sautées alternées sur ballon, chaise et gainage. À la fin, il va la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Elle ne peut presque plus marcher. Chaque muscles de son corps la tire. Sa queue de cheval ne sert plus à rien vu que la moitié de ses cheveux sont éparpillés au-dessus de son crâne et que l'autre moitié collent à sa nuque avec la sueur qui en dégouline. Les paumes de ses mains sont toutes rouges et brûlantes. Son visage n'est plus qu'une énorme tomate cœur de bœuf chauffée au four. Il lui faudra une semaine de plus rien que pour se remettre de cet exercice. Son t-shirt est si trempé de sueur qu'il en devient transparent, de même pour le vieux short usé. Au cours de l'entraînement, elle a réussit à trouer sa paire de tennis. L'instructeur lui offre docilement une grande bouteille d'eau et la calme sur sa descente un peu trop dénivelée, craignant un choc thermique. Elle ruisselle littéralement de sueur, manquant suffoquer dedans si elle ne se rafraîchit pas la nuque. Elle ne sait même plus avec quoi s'essuyer tellement que sa tenue d'entraînement est imbibée.

Elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur et voit Marvel qui patiente. Elle s'appuie contre le cadran de la porte de l'ascenseur et regarde le garçon. Il se met à rire, se moquant d'elle.

\- Dur l'entraînement? Demande-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois aimer mon instructeur, ou le détester pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir, répond-elle naturellement, las de jouer la séductrice ou provocatrice. Au fait, pour la soirée, tu as parlé à tout le monde?

\- Oui, ceux du Onze et la rousse du Cinq ne sont pas chauds du tout.

\- Ok, j'irai leur parler.

\- Bonne chance avec le colosse du Onze. Vu ton état, il risque de te casser en deux si tu l'énerve un peu trop.

\- Je ne compte pas l'énerver, ni même l'agacer. Juste le convaincre, réplique-t-elle en esquissant un faible sourire franc.

\- Persuades-le d'abord de ne pas t'écraser et vois après pour la soirée. Ça serait dommage de faire ça sans l'instigatrice.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la seule raison pour laquelle je risque de mourir là tout de suite, c'est à cause d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

Flamand rose rigole. Lyne lève les yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres, et voit Cato les toiser d'un regard noir quelques mètres derrière.

\- J'irai les voir, et on fait ça demain soir. Rendez-vous au douzième étage à 19h00.

\- On fera passer le mot demain en attendant l'évaluation.

Le brun s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur que Lyne n'a même pas entendu s'ouvrir. Alors qu'elle se redresse difficilement pour entrer à son tour, une main forte fait pression sur son bras pour la retenir. Ça n'est pas bien difficile. Elle grimace sous la pression amplifiée à cause de ses douleurs musculaires, et regarde Marvel lui faire au revoir d'un petit signe de main entre les portes de l'ascenseur. Quand les portes métalliques luisantes sont entièrement refermées, Lyne aperçoit son reflet, fermement empoigné par celui de Cato. Elle soupire et affaisse les épaules.

 **Hello les visiteurs, merci de votre passage, voilà un nouveau chapitre que vous avez aimé j'espère, faîtes-moi signe un peu, que j'ai les retombées de ce que je raconte. Donc merci encore, et à bientôt! C.**


	10. Le Déclencheur

_"Quand les portes métalliques luisantes sont entièrement refermées, Lyne aperçoit son reflet, fermement empoigné par celui de Cato. Elle soupire et affaisse les épaules."_

Cato la tourne vers lui et la regarde dans les yeux. Lui aussi est décoiffé et suant. Bien moins rouge, mais a tout de même des couleurs. Elle est bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à ce que Cato doit potentiellement lui vouloir. Elle attend juste qu'il se décide à parler, ne souhaitant pas lui signifier son impatience d'une quelconque manière. Ses pieds lui font mal dans ces chaussures effritées, alors elle espère qu'il va bientôt se lancer. Elle le voit la détailler, ne sachant s'il est appréciateur ou réprobateur à ce qu'il voit. Puis, elle le voit prendre une inspiration.

\- Ta main? Dit-il simplement en baissant les yeux sur la main bandée de Lyne.

Elle se décompose. Il l'a arrêtée et faite patienter juste pour ça? Elle soupire, ferme les paupières et serre la mâchoire. Il se fout d'elle. Pourquoi veut-il savoir ce qu'elle s'est faite à la main? Cela a-t-il une importance particulière pour lui? Puis, elle se rappelle la brève émotion qu'elle a aperçu sur son visage: l'inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi? Ça t'inquiète? Lance-t-elle, amère.

\- Non, je veux juste savoir si tu es toujours capable de lancer un couteau avec précision. Mon investissement en toi dépendait aussi de tes compétences. Alors si tes compétences sont affectées par ta blessure, autant te dire que notre marché est annulé, réfute-t-il d'un trait, austère.

Un roc tombe dans l'estomac de Lyne. Elle fait tout son possible pour garder son impassibilité, mais le seau d'eau froide qu'il vient de lui balancer en pleine figure laisse tout de même des traces. Elle s'est aussi faite des idées avec cette soit disant inquiétude. Cato, inquiet? Non, ça ne fait pas partie du même univers ça. Elle doit trouver une réponse frappante au plus vite pour éviter de le laisser voir les fissures de son masque.

\- Tu verras ça demain avec les résultats de l'évaluation, claque-t-elle en le fixant froidement.

Elle se tourne vers l'ascenseur et appui sur l'appel pour le faire redescendre. Pourquoi a-t-elle la gorge nouée? Elle devait s'y attendre. Il s'agit de Cato, pas d'un garçon du District Quatre. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et fusille les portes métalliques du regard. Elle voit le reflet du Deux la regarder indiscrètement. Ses yeux bleus acier descendent lentement et remontent tout aussi lentement le long du corps de Lyne. Aucun sourire n'habille ses lèvres. La colère empli Lyne au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Cato font leur aller-retour. Elle se sent comme un objet. Il ne parle d'elle qu'en compétences ou échange intime. Elle n'est qu'un vulgaire produit un peu trop joli. Les portes s'ouvrent et elle s'y jette presque à l'intérieur.

Elle reste face à la paroi vitrée du fond, préférant voir la ville que Cato. Elle voit les lumières s'amenuiser à mesure qu'elle s'élève, lorsque l'ascension s'arrête. Elle souffle. Cato a derechef arrêté l'ascenseur. Elle baisse la tête et reste ainsi en attendant qu'il s'explique. Elle entend ses pas légers se rapprocher d'elle, s'arrêtant juste derrière elle. Elle lève les yeux sur la vitre et voit le reflet du blond. Il regarde lui aussi les reflets de la vitre. Leurs regards se croisent. Que veut-il ? Ce regard. Elle ne lui a jamais vu. Ou du moins a crut le déceler, mais s'est visiblement fourvoyée.

Il actionne un geste vers elle, alors elle détourne le regard et se tourne face à lui, plantant réellement ses yeux dans ceux du garçon, sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cato? Lâche-t-elle pour abréger.

Il continue de la regarder, ne répondant pas.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es au deuxième étage, alors si tu ne veux pas parler, moi j'ai à te parler, siffle-t-elle en avançant d'un pas vers lui pour le défier.

\- Ça y est, tu t'es lassée de flamand rose et reviens vers moi? Dit-il calmement.

Elle ne s'attend pas à ce commentaire. Lassée de quoi avec Marvel? Ça s'éclaire en elle: La veille lors de l'entraînement. Il parle sûrement de sa tentative de rapprochement. Elle rigole intérieurement en repensant à son enthousiasme pour cette mission.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de flamand rose pour moi. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas de ça que je devais te parler.

Elle va se lancer dans une tirade, mais il la coupe calmement.

\- Ah bon? Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné hier en venant me rapporter toutes vos messes basses.

\- Comme si ça pouvait t'importer. Maintenant, laisses-moi parler.

\- Non! Toi, laisse moi parler, s'énerve-t-il en la plaquant brusquement contre la paroi. Tu t'es bien amusée ces derniers jours à me faire un chaud-froid, à chauffer Marvel sans y accorder d'intérêt, et à te jouer de moi. Mais je n'oublie pas que je n'ai toujours pas de réponses. Et ne crois pas que parce-que ton cher frère est venu me voir pour essayer de me faire peur, je vais revoir mes positions. Alors je te répète une dernière fois le marché. Tu acceptes de t'offrir à moi et je protège ton stupide jumeau, ou tu refuses de t'offrir à moi et j'en fais l'aiguiseur favori de mon épée. Tu as jusqu'au début des Jeux pour te décider Lyne.

Il se recule et la relâche.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Dit-elle faiblement en le regardant dans les yeux, cherchant désespéramment la réponse en eux.

Il la regarde sans réellement comprendre la question.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me vouloir? Précise-t-elle.

Il la regarde un long moment, faisant circuler ses yeux comme s'il cherchait lui-même la réponse à la question.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, répond-il simplement, sec et distant.

Il appui sur le bouton, et avance jusqu'à la paroi en verre à côté de Lyne pour regarder à son tour les lumières de la ville s'amenuiser. Lyne ne le quitte pas des yeux, n'arrivant pas à cerner ce garçon. Il est tantôt effrayant et haïssable, et tantôt marrant et amical. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le faire changer ainsi? Sûrement les raisons pour lesquelles il s'obstine tant à la vouloir. Finnick lui a dit que lorsqu'il sent sa proie en danger, il la protège en s'assurant de son appartenance totale. Peut-être que, le fait de lui avoir échappé autant de temps l'a fait changer. Alors si c'est ça, elle sera obligée de rester sur le bouton chaud durant les jeux pour éviter de faire tuer son frère. Mais dans ce cas-là, elle ne pourra pas échapper à la contrepartie. Elle doit vérifier. Maintenant.

Elle soupire doucement mais intentionnellement, et pivote son corps vers Cato. Elle voit le reflet de ses yeux se tourner vers elle. Elle pose son regard sur le profil du garçon, faisant peser sa présence. Après quelques instants, elle se redresse et arrête l'ascenseur. Elle entend son soupir amusé. Elle retourne à sa position initiale et pose son regard sur lui. Il se retourne pour enclencher l'ascenseur mais elle le bloque en se jetant à moitié sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

Il l'attrape par la racine des cheveux et la colle contre la paroi en verre, le regard brûlant, la tête penchée vers elle. Le cou tendue et les lèvres entrouvertes, Lyne le fixe en attendant une réponse plus explicite. Elle brûle d'envie de le ruer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne ses idées machistes et arrivistes, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne redevenir humain, mais ça lui est impossible. Elle doit attendre que son hypothèse soit vérifiée. Elle doit attendre qu'il craque.

\- Cato, souffle-t-elle d'une voix enfin réussie mielleuse, dis-moi.

Elle le voit changer d'expression. Son visage passe de l'hésitation ardente à une colère explosive. Elle sent ses doigts se serrer davantage autour de ses cheveux, les tirant un peu trop à son goût. Sa mâchoire se serre et ses yeux se plissent. Un grognement monte en lui comme le rugissement d'un tigre en chasse. Elle est propulsée contre la paroi latérale et soulevée du sol par deux prises fortes et pressantes. Elle est enfermée entre la paroi et le buste de Cato. Le temps qu'elle prenne conscience de sa situation, une vive douleur remonte le long des racines de ses cheveux, et elle sent une couche légère et douce glisser sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux, il a détaché ses cheveux. Elle cale ses mains sur les épaules larges du tribut blond pour laisser une distance de sécurité, mais il n'attend pas plus pour la briser. Il embrasse le cou de la fille, pressant et inassouvi.

Des frissons parcourent le corps entier de Lyne. Depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses chevilles, en passant par ses seins et sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ferme inconsciemment les yeux, plongée dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle remonte ses jambes contre lui et avance instinctivement son bassin. En même temps, il caresse passionnément les longues mèches de la fille, créant un mélange simultané de sensations agréables chez elle. Elle sent ses caresses partout sur elle, ne sachant plus où se concentrer pour ressentir le plus de plaisir. Il fait remonter ses mains sur ses reins, sa taille, ses côtes puis ses seins.

Brusquement, il abaisse les bras de Lyne, les bloque d'une main contre elle et la tourne dos à lui. Il relâche ses bras et fait glisser sa main sous le t-shirt de la fille, il remonte doucement sa main, faisant subtilement effleurer ses doigts sur sa peau sensible. Il a repoussé les cheveux de Lyne devant une de ses épaules et embrasse son autre épaule par intermittence, éparpillant ses baisers par-ci par-là. Les frissons ne cessent de la sillonner de part en part. Son cœur bat dans ses oreilles et elle n'entend rien d'autre que sa respiration et celle de Cato à côté de son oreille. Les doigts du garçon courent sur sa peau chaude et quémandeuse, montant jusqu'au début de ses seins, lui faisant accélérer sa respiration, puis redescendant malicieusement, entamant des caresses entre ses hanches. Lyne sent le corps de Cato contre elle, bougeant en coordination avec le sien.

Elle ne peut réfléchir à rien, bien ou pas bien. Elle ne veut réfléchir à rien. Peu lui importe. Mais en même temps, une voix en elle lui cri d'arrêter. De ne pas céder, de penser à Dhyn. Dhyn. Ce prénom lui revient soudain en tête. Que fait-elle? Elle doit, elle doit arrêter ça. Elle doit, devrait repousser Cato. Celui-ci fait glisser ses doigts sur les seins de Lyne. Il dégrafe habilement son soutien-gorge et empoigne possessivement sa poitrine. Non, elle ne doit pas faire ça, pour Dhyn.

Cato fait serpenter son autre main autour des hanches de Lyne avant de faufiler sa main en-dessous les tissus. Elle retient sa respiration, surprise et gênée. Non. Dhyn. Elle attrape le poignet de Cato et le tire vers le haut. Elle entend son rire soupiré à son oreille. Cato embrasse de nouveau le cou de la jeune fille, la plongeant dans un état d'étourdissement. Elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête. Mais, Dhyn. Il mourra. Lyne se force à revenir à la réalité et repousse les mains envahissantes de Cato. Elle attrape ses bras et se tourne face à lui, le cœur affolé, à demi déshabillée et les joues chaudes. Elle lève les yeux et le regarde. Il arbore son air satisfait. Cela ne manque pas d'énerver Lyne. Comme si cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Mais après vérification, il s'avère que cela l'atteint aussi.

Elle ragrafe son soutien-gorge en le fixant dans les yeux, et va rallumer le bouton de l'ascenseur. Quelques instants après, les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser Cato sortir à son étage. Il la détaille une fois de plus, dessine un demi sourire, puis sort. Une fois les portes fermées, elle arrête l'ascenseur pour reprendre ses esprits. Bon, déjà elle sait que le déclencheur c'est elle. Maintenant il faut trouver les raisons pour lesquelles il la veut absolument. Peut-être juste la chasse. Mais si ce n'était que ça, il le lui aurait dit. Et vu comme il la touche, ce n'est pas avec indifférence. Elle sent encore chaque pression qu'il a exercé sur sa peau de ses doigts frais. Elle doit calmer son pouls pour pouvoir réfléchir. Et sortir les images de Cato de sa tête, ça bloque tous ses raisonnements. Une chose est absolument sûre, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le rendre amical.

 **Bonsoir/jour chers lecteurs, voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est plaisant d'échanger avec vous :). Merci pour la visite et la review si c'est le cas, et bonne fin de week-end. À bientôt pour la suite ;) C.**


	11. Persuasion

_"Une chose est absolument sûre, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le rendre amical."_

Elle aimerait savoir si ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, ou si c'est du réel, mais espérer un sentiment de la part de Cato revient à s'auto-flageler avec sa propre dignité. En attendant, elle doit réfléchir à ce qu'elle va faire de ce moment passé dans l'ascenseur. Le dire à Finnick, ça, certainement pas. Il la tuera à petit feu. S'en servir contre lui? Elle y perdra, une fesse ou même peut-être deux. Faire trois pas en arrière? Ça risque de l'amuser et ne sauvera certainement pas son frère, et encore moins ses fesses. Peut-être doit-elle faire l'imperturbable. Simple moment d'égarement. Il n'y croira pas trop, mais ça le poussera probablement à en faire davantage pour prouver qu'il peut la faire s'égarer dès qu'il le veut. Validé.

Elle remet l'ascenseur en route et réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait faire avant qu'il ne la dérange. Dormir. Bon, ça, ça se fera plus tard. Elle devait surtout aller voir les tributs du Cinq et du Onze pour la soirée. Go. Premier arrêt, le cinquième étage.

Elle est accueillie par une longue femme aux cheveux raides et blancs argentés. D'épais cils noirs rassemblés en paquets distincts et un rouge à lèvre violet. Lyne cligne des yeux pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de ses yeux, mais c'est bien cela. Le Capitole a vraiment un style assez particulier. Le femme plie ses sourcils, créant d'étranges vagues marrons foncés au dessus de ses yeux, et penche la tête comme un chiot curieux.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider? Claironne-t-elle d'une voix plutôt grave comparé à son image.

\- Je voudrais voir votre tribut fille pour lui parler. Je n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Et si on pouvait avoir un peu d'intimité, ça serait tout bonnement parfait, répond Lyne avec un demi sourire gêné.

La femme hoche la tête, se détourne et marche à grands pas souples en direction des chambres. Quelques minutes après, elle en revient avec une rouquine à ses côtés. La Renarde, comme l'a surnommée Lyne, a détaché ses cheveux. C'est la première fois que Lyne la voit les cheveux lâchés. Ça lui va plutôt bien. Ils sont mi-longs, fin et raides. Du coup, Lyne se prend à la détailler. Elle a un visage rond et une peau très nette. Un teint clair qui permet à ses petits yeux en amande bleus de ressortir, un corps très mince d'une taille moyenne. Elle doit peser dans les 50kg pour 1m63. La fille s'arrête face à elle et la regarde, une expression naviguant entre la curiosité et l'agacement. Son hôtesse s'éclipse et Lyne fait entrer la Renarde dans l'ascenseur qu'elle bloque. Cato lui a décidément filé une sale habitude. Elle s'adosse à la paroi face à la Renarde et la regarde quelques instants. Elle n'est vraiment pas confiante. Lyne inspire profondément puis expire avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis venue te voir? Demande-t-elle d'abord avant de rabâcher les paroles de Marvel.

\- La soirée? Propose la rouquine.

\- Exact. Flamand rose est venu te voir et t'a expliqué le projet, le truc, c'est qu'il ne connaît pas le but réel de cette soirée, explique-t-elle.

\- Flamand rose? S'étonne la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Marvel. Oh, je l'appelle comme ça à cause de sa tenue à la parade.

Rien de tel qu'une petite blague pour mettre en confiance. Ça ne rate pas. Malgré elle, la Renarde esquisse un petit sourire qu'elle masque mal.

\- Alors voilà, la soirée, elle n'est pas là que pour s'amuser. Certes, on en profitera pour, mais son objectif principal, c'est d'énerver Snow.

Elle termine sa phrase plus bas, pour la mettre dans la confidence, et la regarde avec sérieux, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une excuse bidon pour la faire venir. La rouquine plisse les yeux et se penche légèrement en avant pour être plus à l'écoute.

\- Je suis contre ces Jeux. Le Président veut diviser les District en les faisant s'affronter les uns les autres. Mais si on se ligue ensemble rien que le temps d'une soirée, il ne va pas apprécier. Tu n'as pas envie de l'énerver ne serait-ce qu'un peu? Pour lui faire payer ta sélection à la Moisson? La semaine d'entraînement au centre? Ou les semaines de famine à venir dans les Jeux? Imagine que tu te blesses et attende impatiemment de l'aide, qui peut t'aider? Les sponsors. Mais, est-ce que tu te rappelles le discours de Snow après la parade?

Les faire participer à la réflexion pour leur donner l'illusion de faire partie intégrante du complot.

\- Pas tout à fait non, répond-elle.

\- De quoi tu te souviens?

\- Il a parlé de nous, et de repas.

\- Exactement. Ce qu'il a dit c'est: _«Je vous invite à un banquet pour vous restaurer et échanger vos impressions. Peut-être leur sort sera-t-il davantage favorable une fois que vous aurez l'estomac plein»._ Il nous considère moins que de la nourriture. Eh bien, montrons-lui à quel point il se trompe. Montrons-lui que nous aussi on vit, on mange, on boit, on s'amuse, ensembles. Et c'est ce qui importe. Que l'on soit ensembles pour montrer au Capitole que les Jeux ne séparent pas les Districts.

Ses hochements de tête ne laissent aucun doutes sur sa position désormais. La Renarde est dans la poche. Elle réactive l'ascenseur et la laisse sortir, lui donne l'heure et le lieu potentiel. Les portes se referment et Lyne attend le deuxième arrêt. Le onzième étage. Celui-là va être un peu plus compliqué. Rue est une petite fille, et Thresh est loin de vouloir participer à toutes ces histoires même s'il s'agit de rébellion. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvre, Lyne voit un grand homme métis aux traits marqués et au large sourire joyeux. Il l'interroge du regard avant de prendre son visage des deux mains et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lyne hausse les sourcils et fait un pas en arrière, mais ne peut s'éloigner que lorsqu'il la lâche.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi une jolie tribut vient nous rendre visite? Demande gaiement l'homme.

\- Hum..., bredouille-t-elle en reprenant le fil de ses pensées, je venais parler à Thresh et Rue.

\- Je vais les chercher, lui souffle-t-il pour accompagner son clin d'œil.

Il disparaît vers les chambres, comme l'hôtesse sept étages plus bas. Il doit sûrement être leur mentor. Il ne se reflète pas vraiment ni sur l'un, ni sur l'autre. Pas comme Finnick et elle. Comment cet homme a-t-il bien put gagner s'il passe son temps à embrasser tout le monde? Il doit probablement être redoutable au combat. Comme Finnick. Son mentor aux cheveux d'or est apparemment vraiment doué au combat, surtout dans l'eau. L'homme basané revient, accompagné de Rue, et plus loin, de Thresh. Elle les invite à rentrer dans l'ascenseur et doit presque les forcer pour qu'ils acceptent. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle l'arrête. Elle n'aime pas prendre les habitudes des autres, mais ce petit bouton est une vraie merveille. Thresh est incontestablement agacé d'être là. Rue est curieuse. Lyne les observe quelques secondes avant de rapidement se lancer.

\- Marvel est venu vous parler, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, répond Rue après avoir attendu que Thresh la devance.

\- Cette soirée, ce n'est pas pour l'amusement. C'est pour lutter contre les Jeux.

La petite fille aux frises hautes fronce les sourcils. Thresh daigne enfin regarder Lyne.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez relevé le discours de Snow, mais moi je l'ai fait. Le Capitole et lui nous considèrent moins qu'un banquet. À croire que nous sommes uniquement des chiffres ou nombres sans valeurs. On avait une vie dans nos District. On avait une famille, un travail, des amis, des rêves. Mais à cause de la Moisson, tout est parti en fumée. Moi j'ai été moissonnée ma dernière année avec mon frère jumeau. Et quand j'arrive ici, ils préfèrent aller manger que de m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance. Eh bien je vais changer ça. S'ils ne nous donnent pas d'importance, et bien on va les forcer.

\- Et tu as pensé aux conséquences? Intervient Thresh.

\- Snow ne fera rien. Il nous punit déjà dans les Jeux, et ne peut pas intervenir sur toutes les familles des tributs. Panem se soulèverait contre ça. Le Capitole s'intéressera à nous, donc cela ne dérangera pas le centre du pays. Les seuls que ça dérangera, se sont les pacificateurs et le Président. Il nous reste quoi? Trois jours? Deux? Ils ne pourront rien faire contre nous. On les prendra au dépourvut et on marquera les esprits avec notre union. Parce-que ce qui est important là-dedans, c'est que pour la première fois dans l'histoire des Jeux, les tributs seront unis face au Capitole. Et ça, tout le monde s'en souviendra. Ils se souviendront que vingt-quatre jeunes tributs ont eu la force de s'unir pour montrer qu'ensembles, ils sont plus forts.

Les mots lui viennent les uns à la suite des autres, plus frappant et convaincants. Il ne s'agit que d'une soirée, mais elle le vend comme un soulèvement des Districts. Elle trouve les mots pour lier leurs actes et leurs envies profondes. Le District Onze est l'un des plus pauvres, donc l'un des plus aptes à se rebeller. Thresh et Rue acceptent et Lyne leur donne l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle redescend au quatrième, exténuée, et va directement dans sa chambre. Tous les tributs sont d'accord pour se réunir, il faut désormais trouver un moyen pour le faire savoir au Capitole. Peut-être peuvent-ils faire assez de bruit pour que les habitants s'y intéressent.

Elle retire ses vêtements et pénètre dans la douche. Elle active l'eau et la laisse couler sur sa peau. Immédiatement, la chaleur de l'eau fait du bien aux muscles de Lyne, les décontractant petit à petit. Pour optimiser la décontraction, elle fait de petits mouvements circulaires sur ses muscles. Elle y passe au moins une demi heure, savourant la chaleur de l'eau et l'apaisement qu'elle procure. Elle enroule la serviette autour d'elle, enfile des sous-vêtements et entreprend de faire quelques étirements pour minimiser ses douleurs musculaires du lendemain. Elle met son pyjama, une nuisette en soie crème, puis se rend à la salle à manger.

Dhyn la foudroie du regard. Elle ne comprend pas trop mais préfère l'ignorer. Il est si lunatique ces derniers temps, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Finnick débarque de l'ascenseur et s'installe à table en lançant un sourire à ses tributs. Noomi inspecte minutieusement ses ongles, visiblement agacée.

\- Tout va bien Noomi? Fait Lyne pour meubler un peu le repas.

\- Non, peste-t-elle en relevant la tête, mon esthéticienne habituelle n'était pas là. Sa remplaçante ne m'a pas plut du tout. Et en plus, elle n'a pas mit le bon rose sur mes ongles. À quoi je vais ressembler maintenant avec deux teintes de rose différents sur moi ?

Elle continue son monologue, ne relevant pas les sourires moqueurs de Lyne et Finnick. Les gens du Capitole sont vraiment superficiels et naïfs. Lyne se demande à quoi ils passent leur temps, et comment ils gagnent leur argent. Mis à part la mode, ils n'ont d'intérêt pour rien. Encore, s'ils étaient doués, mais vu leurs goûts, Lyne en doutait fortement. Noomi a troqué sa perruque bleu électrique contre une dorée. Elle porte une robe vert pomme, un maquillage rose bonbon, et des boucles d'oreilles aussi larges que le pouce de Lyne. Des pierres précieuses. Elle n'en a jamais vues. Celles de Noomi sont d'un magnifique vert foncé. L'expression concentrée de la jeune fille stoppe net l'hôtesse.

\- Y aurait-il un problème Lyne? S'étonne la femme. Ma perruque est de travers? S'empresse-t-elle de s'inquiéter.

\- Non, pas plus que d'habitude, répond Lyne en continuant d'observer les pierres.

Finnick sourit bruyamment, récoltant un regard noir de la part de l'hôtesse.

\- Je me demandais juste, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste comme pierres à vos boucles? Poursuit-elle, réellement curieuse.

La femme change d'expression, visiblement ravie que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à ses choix vestimentaires à cet étage.

\- Oh, se sont des émeraudes. Provenant du District Un. J'adore ce District, il est vraiment magnifique! Propre, riche, éblouissant, et leurs productions sont divines comme tu peux le voir. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois quand j'étais adolescente, mon père allait y acheter des bijoux pour ma mère. Il connaissait quelqu'un là-bas qui lui faisait des prix. Il faut reconnaître que les bijoux sont de plus en plus chers, il faudrait presque économiser un mois de salaire pour se payer ces petites merveilles maintenant!

Elle dit cela d'un ton presque hilare. Lyne croise le regard de son mentor. Elle pouvait économiser toute sa vie sans pouvoir se payer des _«petites merveilles»_ pareilles. Au Capitole la valeur des objets dépasse largement leurs compétences. Des émeraudes de cette taille équivalent au salaire d'un chalutier renommé qui a travaillé sans relâche pendant environ quinze ans en se serrant la ceinture, et encore. Noomi continue de râler sur le prix des pierres précieuses pendant que Lyne finit son repas. Ils ont eu droit à de la dinde avec une sauce à la truffe, accompagnée de patates douces et morceaux de châtaignes. En entrée, il y avait une verrine d'avocat, saumon et fromage frais aux herbes. Les garçons ont savouré un fromage de chèvre crémeux, puis pour finir, un gâteaux individuel à base de sablé avec un fond de cognac, des pommes en cubes, du crumble et de la chantilly. Lyne s'est vraiment goinfrée, comme il est courant de dire au Quatre.

Elle se lève et va dans sa chambre. Elle se brosse les dents, se brosse les cheveux, puis se glisse sous ses draps. Alors qu'elle va éteindre, elle voit la poignée de sa porte s'abaisser. Dhyn entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Il ne la regarde pas. Il n'avance pas. Il reste juste face à elle, l'air sombre. Lyne se redresse, attendant d'écouter les nouveaux reproches qu'il a bien put lui trouver.

\- C'est quoi cette idée stupide de faire une soirée ? Grogne-t-il.

Elle a complètement oublié d'en parler à son frère, ça lui est entièrement sorti de la tête. Elle soupire, il n'allait encore pas comprendre sa manœuvre. Lyne est sûre qu'il a déjà interprété et s'est axé droit sur Cato.

\- C'est pour énerver le Président, explique-t-elle une nouvelle fois, las de se répéter.

\- Ah oui? Vraiment? Ce n'est pas par hasard pour te rapprocher des tributs du Un ou du Deux? Tonne-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Ils y sont. Ça n'est même pas venu à l'esprit de Lyne de faire une soirée pour se rapprocher d'eux. Elle peut très bien le faire sans ça.

\- Tu sais bien que non, soupire-t-elle, et de toute façon tu as bien assez remarqué que je n'avais pas besoin de soirée pour ça, le provoque-t-elle, fatiguée d'être aimable et compréhensive.

Dhyn la toise, l'air outré. Son expression change. Il est de nouveau sombre et lointain.

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué ça, dit-il d'un ton froid, et je suppose que la soirée c'est pour concrétiser?

Lyne bouillonne. Mais l'entraînement l'a-t-il vraiment rendu aveugle, ou le fait-il exprès? La réplique sort sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, jouant au _«jeu du plus con»_ fraternel comme l'appelait son père.

\- Exactement, crache-t-elle, amère. Et avec les deux tributs si tu tiens tant à savoir.

Elle voit le dégoût passer sur le visage de son frère, fronçant son nez et plissant ses yeux.

\- Maintenant si tu as finis, ça serait bien que tu sortes, je dois être en forme pour demain soir. Deux en un soir, c'est éreintant, ajoute-t-elle.

 **C.**


	12. Retrouvailles

_"Elle voit le dégoût passer sur le visage de son frère, fronçant son nez et plissant ses yeux._

 _Maintenant si tu as finis, ça serait bien que tu sortes, je dois être en forme pour demain soir. Deux en un soir, c'est éreintant, ajoute-t-elle."_

 _x_

Dhyn doit faire preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'assaillir de coups. Il a énormément de mal à garder son masque en place et ne pas lui cracher à la figure tout le dégoût qu'elle lui inspire. Sa sœur, sa jumelle, qui au Quatre était si naturelle et respectueuse envers elle-même, fricote avec non pas un, mais deux tributs de carrière ennemis. Il ne sait plus ce qui est réel ou non, il ne sait plus lorsqu'elle joue et lorsqu'elle est elle-même. Les deux se confondent. Il n'arrive plus à la comprendre ou à identifier ses humeurs. C'est un brouillard épais dans lequel il s'obstine à plisser des yeux pour voir plus loin. Il a parlé avec Finnick et ce dernier sait ce qu'il se passe, c'est sûr. Leur mentor et Lyne se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Une pensée saugrenue le frappe, mais il préfère l'effacer immédiatement. Penser que Lyne et Finnick ne font pas que discuter ensemble lui est insupportable. Pourtant le vainqueur ne s'inquiète pas le moins du monde pour sa tribut femelle tandis que celle-ci manque des repas et affiche un air plus que soucieux à la moitié des repas. Et s'il s'en fichait complètement? Et si Lyne était en danger à cause de ce carrière et que Finnick ne faisait rien pour l'aider? Un élan de colère s'empare de lui. Lorsqu'il a parlé au mentor, ce dernier lui a conseillé de paraître distant et détaché de Lyne, mais et si ce n'était que pour se l'approprier plus facilement?

Dhyn se tourne et frappe violemment dans la porte. Sa sœur sursaute et se met à lui crier dessus. Il a fait un trou dans la porte. Il sent deux fortes pressions sur son bras. Lyne le tire pour l'écarter assez loin de la porte afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir. Il n'entend rien à ce qu'elle lui dit, voyant juste ses lèvres bouger et se retrousser sur ses dents, voyant juste ce trait de fureur passer dans ses prunelles furibondes. Ce trait si caractéristique des mauvais jours de Lyne. Ces jours assez fréquents où elle ne pêche rien ou voit les chalutiers naviguer là où les dorades, thons jaunes et merlan se faufilent paisiblement tandis qu'elle ne récolte que de petites proies.

Lyne le pousse à l'extérieur de sa chambre et ferme la porte même si cela ne servait plus à grand chose avec ce trou béant en plein milieu. Dhyn ne patiente pas plus avant de retrouver sa chambre. Similaire à celle de Lyne, il ôte d'un mouvement souple et rapide son t-shirt d'entraînement qu'il balance négligemment à travers la pièce, trop remonté pour prendre le temps de le plier. Il entre dans la salle d'eau en claquant des talons et s'appuie sur le rebord de l'évier de ses deux mains pour éviter de casser quoique se soit d'autre. Il toise les yeux en amande verts qui lui font face dans le miroir, et les haït de tant ressembler à ceux de sa sœur. Il a l'impression de l'avoir en face de lui, furieuse et déçue. Pourquoi serait-elle furieuse contre lui? Furieuse qu'il ne voit rien à propos d'elle et ce carrière? Déçue qu'il la juge aussi sévèrement? Déçue qu'il la laisse ainsi tomber aussi vite? Qu'il ne sache pas la protéger de ce garçon vil et vicieux? Qu'il ne soit pas auprès d'elle pour l'aider? Et s'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne? Et si Lyne ne souhaitait pas se donner à ces garçons? Cette pensée tord ses entrailles. Il la blâme alors qu'elle veut peut-être seulement se protéger. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, serrant sa masse de cheveux entre ses longs doigts, cachant partiellement son visage pour ne pas affronter ces yeux accusateurs plus longtemps.

Les larmes roulent si vite sur ses joues qu'elles laissent à peine une traînée humide. Son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur tombe en milles morceaux, laissant place à un visage crispé par le chagrin, et rouge d'émotions plus ou moins nobles. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il ressent. C'est un mélange de colère, de honte, de déception et de peur. Mais cette palette n'est pas seulement tournée vers Lyne, mais aussi vers ces deux tributs, vers Finnick, et surtout, vers lui-même. Il s'agit tout de même de sa sœur. Il se doit de la protéger, étant le seul membre de sa famille à ses côtés. Mais la voir ainsi avec ces deux garçons, effrontée et aguicheuse, ça le fait trembler de rage. Lyne est une jolie fille, vraiment très jolie. Ses frères et lui l'ont toujours sut. Dhyn s'en est réellement rendu compte à ses treize ans, à l'enterrement de leur mère.

* * *

 _Ce jour-là, Lyne ne pleurait pas. Elle avait tout simplement revêtue une robe courte noire sans manches. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, lâches et soyeux. Dhyn lui, avait le visage rouge à cause de ses pleurs. Il ne cessait de renifler et n'avait plus de mouchoirs sous la main. Il était le seul de sa famille à pleurer. Il avait l'impression de déshonorer son père en se montrant si faible comparé à Lyne, qui elle, ne versait pas une larme. C'est alors qu'elle s'était avancée vers lui, avait essuyé ses larmes avec un mouchoir, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en le prenant par les épaules, puis lui avait chuchoté ces mots. Ces mots qu'il n'oubliera jamais._

 _\- Que tu pleures ou que tu ris, ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Ce qui importe, c'est que tu l'aimais. Chaque larmes que tu verses est un baiser que tu lui offres, alors maintenant, pleures autant que tu le veux Dhyn, fais-le pour moi, parce-que moi ça me fait tellement mal que j'en suis incapable. Tu es plus fort parce-que tu ressens, pas parce-que tu contrôles._

 _Elle avait ensuite déposé un baiser sur une de ses larmes, avant de lui sourire et de retourner à sa place._

* * *

Dhyn n'a jamais vu sa sœur avec un tel regard, profond, intense, sensible et réconfortant. Ce regard a représenté tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Une fille aimante, juste, compatissante et protectrice. Ce jour-là, Dhyn s'est juré qu'il ne la verrait jamais pleurer, et que si c'était le cas, c'était son devoir de lui rendre la pareille. Ses frères et lui se sont mit d'accord pour la protéger quelques temps, juste le temps qu'elle se remette de cette perte, mais lui, n'a jamais cessé de la protéger, il n'a jamais cessé de veiller sur elle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il serre les dents si fort qu'il en a mal aux molaires, mais peu lui importe, Lyne doit probablement endurer pire que ça et il l'a balayée du revers de la main comme un sale égoïste. Il sent une nouvelle vague de colère grimper en lui. Il doit se calmer dans l'immédiat.

Il retire son short, son caleçon et ses chaussettes, puis entre dans la douche. Il active le jet d'eau froide et garde les poings serrés contre le mur pour ne pas changer la température. L'eau se faufile à travers sa masse capillaire, trempant peu à peu son visage, depuis les contours jusqu'au centre. Il laisse la température glaciale jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble de froid, étant sûr et certain d'avoir enfermé la colère au fond de ses entrailles. Puis il met une température tiède qu'il accueille avec une mine d'extase non feinte. Il se réchauffe quelques instants, puis se savonne le corps au gel de douche aux fragrances de fraises. Il shampouine généreusement ses cheveux avant de se rincer. Il attrape la serviette douce et chaude posée sur un porte-serviette à portée de main, et se sèche avant de poser le pied au sol. Il n'apprécie pas que ce sol fasse le travail à sa place. La sortie de douche est toujours son entraînement au patinage artistique de la journée. Il s'élance sur le tapis de bain puis s'élance une seconde fois hors de la salle de bain, le tout en essayant de pas glisser à cause de l'humidité sur ce sol immaculé et poli. Il retourne dans la chambre, enfile un caleçon propre et se jette à moitié sur le lit à ressorts. L'oreiller est un peu trop mou à son goût, mais le matelas fait un bien fou à son dos après les entraînements intenses de la journée. Les yeux de Lyne ne cessent de lui revenir en tête. Ce trait de fureur qu'il a toujours détesté voir passer dans ses yeux, est apparut à cause de lui. Il veut tant se lever et aller s'excuser, mais Finnick l'a presque supplié d'être distant avec elle. Pourquoi? Pas la moindre idée. Mais vu l'allure d'ordinaire si fière du vainqueur, s'abaisser à ce genre de courbettes doit signifier que sa demande est vraiment, mais alors vraiment importante. Dhyn a cédé, mais cela a éveillé ses soupçons. Il n'arrête pas de surveiller sa sœur depuis ce jour-là. C'est ainsi qu'il a assisté à toute la scène avec le brun du Un. S'il avait put se frotter à elle, il l'aurait fait avec un désir non dissimulé.

Rien que de repenser à cette scène, Dhyn sent de nouveau la colère grimper en lui. Et puis ce blond du Deux qui a réussi à la faire pleurer. Sa mâchoire se serre et se relâche frénétiquement, tic nerveux qui indique son degré de colère. Il doit faire quelque chose qui le calmera pour un bon moment ou aller frapper les responsables de ses tourments. Mais il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il opte pour la première option, il a déjà décroché son droit pour le blond et n'en a pas apprécié la réponse. Il s'est retrouvé avec un bel œil au beurre noir et une douleur piquante à la joue. Il décide de sortir s'aérer. Ça ne vaut pas l'air marin du Quatre, mais c'est mieux que l'air conditionné de l'appartement.

Il bondit de son lit, ouvre sa porte et se dirige discrètement vers les portes vitrées menant au balcon. Une silhouette fine se détache sur le panorama illuminé du Capitole. Lyne est assise sur le rebord du balcon, les pieds dans le vide et le regard au loin. Dhyn s'arrête. Il ne pensait pas la trouver là à cette heure-ci, il pensait qu'elle avait besoin de repos pour... il arrête cette songerie et ferme fort les yeux pour la chasser. Il soupire bruyamment et sa sœur se retourne, surprise. Elle pense y trouver Finnick, mais n'y voit que son frère. Il est une fois de plus soucieux. Le pli de son sourcil se fait de plus en plus récurrent ces derniers temps. Elle se détourne doucement, ne sachant pas si elle est toujours en colère contre lui, ou si elle regrette sa réaction. Mais étant donné qu'elle est venue se réfugier sur ce balcon pour échapper aux tourments de son demi sommeil, elle songe qu'elle doit plutôt le regretter. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais son jumeau la devança.

\- Écoutes Lyne, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure. Je suis un vrai con ces derniers temps, avoue-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Non ce n'est pas de ta façon, le rassure Lyne en descendant du rebord pour se mettre face à lui. Il y a tellement de choses dont j'aimerais te parler, mais si je le fais, je risque de te faire du mal, et toi tu vois tout ce qu'il se passe mais ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état ça me met de te cacher ça, de te mentir, mais j'y suis obligée, pour te protéger.

\- Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'oblige à me mentir. C'est Finnick?

\- Non! S'écrie-t-elle avant de faire un pas vers son frère pour ne pas recommencer. Non. Finnick m'aide au contraire. Sans lui, je me serais déjà probablement jetée de ce balcon.

\- Il y a un champ de force rétro-propulseur, tu ne peux pas tomber, la corrige son frère.

Un demi sourire filtre sur les lèvres de la fille.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toute cette histoire est entrain de me rendre complètement dingue, mais le pire de tout, ce n'est pas lui ou... ou ce qu'il... ce qu'il propose, c'est que tu m'en veux alors que j'essaie par tous les moyens de nous protéger, de te protéger. Et je te vois te renfermer, t'éloigner, sans pouvoir y faire quoique se soit parce-que tu ne me fais plus confiance. C'est ça le pire. Le pire ce n'est pas la torture des autres, c'est la tienne Dhyn. Tu l'ignores mais c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état.

Le garçon ne répond pas tout de suite, essayant de digérer tout ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Leur relation est bien pire que ce qu'il l'imaginait. Il est la cause de ses pleurs, alors qu'il s'est juré de ne plus jamais la voir ainsi, quelle ironie. Dhyn s'adosse au mur et se laisse glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Comment a-t-il fait pour en arriver à ça? Arriver à faire souffrir sa propre jumelle avec ses réactions égoïstes et insensibles? Lyne s'accroupit face à lui, les yeux brillants, et lui prend les mains.

\- Dhyn, je sais que tu veux me protéger, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Et je te dois tant, c'est en partie grâce à toi que je suis la fille que tu as toujours connu jusqu'à présent, mais ici, je ne peux plus être cette fille. Ici, c'est à mon tour de te protéger, car il n'y a que moi qui peut le faire. Alors je t'en prie Dhyn, n'essaie plus de retrouver cette fille, car elle est planquée bien au fond de moi, en sécurité. Elle risque d'être marquée à jamais par ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais pour survivre, j'y suis obligée. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu sais qui je suis, tu es mon phare, alors s'il te plaît, ne t'éteins pas. Parce-que c'est ce que tu es entrain de faire. Tu t'éteins. Et si tu t'éteins, je me perdrais dans ce personnage et ne me retrouverais jamais vraiment.

Quelques larmes se sont échappées de ses yeux. Lyne les attrape avec ses lèvres, retrouvant le goût salé si familier qui lui rappelait son District.

\- Alors dis-moi une chose. Une seule, et unique chose, fait-il en la fixant dans les yeux, est-ce que tu comptes faire quoique se soit avec ces garçons? Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, l'avertit-il en anticipant son contournement de question.

Lyne ravale sa salive. Comment répondre? Elle-même ne sait pas. Si elle compte faire quelque chose, non. Si elle doit faire quelque chose, oui. Là est toute la différence. Mais il ne lui a pas posé cette question, et elle ne veut pas l'orienter dessus, ne voulant pas déclencher sa colère. Comment lui dire? Comment lui annoncer que si elle veut le sauver, elle doit le faire, mais que si elle le fait, elle les condamne? Elle a perdu son masque si durement assemblé et Dhyn peut à nouveau lire en elle. Il voit l'anxiété, la peur, la honte et la détresse la déchirer. Elle-même n'a pas la réponse à sa question. Alors c'est ça. C'est ça depuis le début. C'est ce qui la tourmente depuis le début. Dhyn déglutit et la prend dans ses bras, ne souhaitant pas la forcer à lui mentir une fois de plus. Elle accueille l'étreinte de son frère avec un demi soulagement. Elle sait qu'il a comprit, mais elle le remercie profondément de l'écouter et de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Tout avouer à son frère est la sensation la plus agréable qu'il lui ait été donné de ressentir. Elle reste un moment contre lui, appréciant la chaleur de son corps et la force sécurisante de ses bras. Puis il brise le silence.

\- Alors, cette soirée? C'était pour quoi au final?

Elle le foudroie du regard. Le balcon est probablement truffé de micros et lui, il en parle à voix haute comme s'il ne s'agissait que du bœuf bourguignon de grand-mère. Elle roule des yeux et se lève. Il la suit jusqu'à sa chambre où elle allume la douche pour masquer leur conversation.

\- Idiot il ne faut pas en parler n'importe où, lui explique-t-elle une fois sûre de l'insonorisation de la pièce.

\- Tu m'as dit que c'est pour énerver Snow, mais comment tu veux faire ça avec une soirée?

\- Rien de plus facile, en réunissant les tributs. Tout le monde a accepté. On se réunit, on le fait savoir, et on s'amuse ensemble. Pour le Capitole ça ne signifiera rien d'autre qu'une bonne soirée entre jeune gens, mais pour tout le reste de Panem, ça aura un tout autre sens.

\- Tu sais ce à quoi ça ressemble?

\- Une rébellion?

\- Exactement, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Ça ne paraît jamais être une bonne idée jusqu'à ce qu'on soit libres et débarrassés des contraintes, réplique la fille.

\- Lyne... la faute pourrait retomber sur n'importe qui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse? On est déjà morts de toute façon, alors il ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus. Il nous punit déjà assez d'être nés en nous infligeant les Hunger Games, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse de pire?

\- Tuer nos proches, répond doucement le garçon en lui lançant un regard profond.

\- Et pour quelle excuse? Et comment couvrirait-il le meurtre?

\- Lyne, il s'agit du Président Snow, il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Pas s'il a le peuple contre lui. Il faut arrêter de hocher la tête et tendre le bras en attendant la flagellation, il faut agir un peu maintenant. Être moissonnée avec toi m'a ouvert les yeux. Je mourrai probablement dans ces Jeux, alors si je peux faire quelque chose pour activer un peu les choses, je le ferai, peu importe si je dois le payer de ma vie. De toute façon, je suis déjà enterrée, il ne manque plus qu'à tirer la balle. Et que se soit Snow qui la tire ou Cato, peu importe, tant que ça aura soulevé Panem.

Dhyn ne répond pas, ne comprenant pas tout à fait les motivations de Lyne. Elle risque sa propre vie et celles de leurs frères pour un semblant de rébellion dont elle ne sait même pas si ça allait fonctionner. Il se contente de hocher la tête, ne souhaitant pas débattre sur ce point avec elle, voyant parfaitement que c'était inutile. Il passe son bras autour des épaules de Lyne, et un bâillement lui échappe. Il retourne se coucher tandis que Lyne éteint la douche. Elle se glisse sous ses draps, et peut enfin dormir sans être tourmentée, et ce, depuis la Moisson. Elle accueille à bras ouverts le sommeil reposant et serein qui l'enveloppe peu à peu, la plongeant dans un état d'incapacité physique. Elle a l'impression de se fondre dans un nuage chaud, et d'être recouverte d'une couette lourde et gigantesque qui l'enveloppe pour la mettre à l'abri de tous dangers. Ses pensées vagabondent sans rapports directs à droite à gauche, suivant un fil logique assez difficile à comprendre. Au fur et à mesure, ses pensées se font plus sombres, plus vagues et brouillées. Les ténèbres la tirent vers eux, l'empêchant de continuer à rêver consciemment. Puis elle cède enfin, tombant dans un tourbillon obscur où elle se perd jusqu'à ce que la voix de Noomi se fasse entendre, claire, douce, et sucrée.


	13. Mystères

_"Les ténèbres la tirent vers eux, l'empêchant de continuer à rêver consciemment. Puis elle cède enfin, tombant dans un tourbillon obscur où elle se perd jusqu'à ce que la voix de Noomi se fasse entendre, claire, douce, et sucrée."_

L'hôtesse à la perruque dorée vient la réveiller assez tôt ce matin-là, lui réservant l'agréable surprise d'un soin médical personnalisé. En entendant cela, Lyne pousse un soupir d'exaltement. Ses muscles vont arrêter de la tirailler et elle pourra enfin détendre ses pieds. Elle saute du lit et s'habille rapidement avant de rejoindre l'hôtesse devant l'ascenseur. Elle s'y engouffre dès son arrivée et sautille presque d'impatience à l'intérieur. Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle a mal de partout, et l'entraînement de la veille n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Une fois dans la cabine médicale, elle est un peu moins enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver le médecin poivre et sel qu'elle a quasiment insulté la veille. Elle entre la tête baissée et ne le regarde pas avant qu'il inspecte ses yeux. Il n'est pas ravi non plus de la retrouver. Son visage est fermé et hostile. Elle s'en veut quand même un peu de l'avoir blâmé de cette façon, il n'y est pour rien.

Elle le regarde, attendant de trouver le bon moment pour s'excuser, mais elle n'arrive jamais à trouver un instant favorable. Il termine son inspection et la fait une nouvelle fois glisser dans la machine aux néons. Tout son corps se détend, retrouvant toute sa souplesse et son dynamisme des premiers jours. Elle passe près d'une heure et demi voire deux heures à patienter le moment opportun, mais elle ne se lance jamais, redoutant la réaction du médecin. Alors qu'elle se rhabille pour sortir, elle s'arrête. Elle devait s'excuser. Elle se retourne face à l'homme et le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte et se redresse. Il la toise, l'air neutre, mais elle voit la froideur dans ses yeux. Elle ne sait pas si s'excuser va changer grand chose, mais elle doit le faire, plus pour elle que pour lui.

\- Hum... je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. Vraiment. Je me suis comportée comme une gamine stupide et irréfléchie. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre vous, vous n'y étiez pour rien. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs et bouleversée, et je me suis permise de vous insulter sans plus de réflexion. J'en suis navrée. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter mes excuses, mais j'y tenais. Et merci, pour les soins.

Ses yeux alternent entre le sol et le visage de l'homme, ne pouvant supporter d'affronter le regard foudroyant du médecin. Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle le regarde quelques instants dans les yeux avant de se retourner pour finir de s'habiller. Elle n'a aucune réponse. Elle enfile ses baskets sans prendre le temps de les lacer, puis s'avance vers la sortie. Elle ouvre la porte et entend l'homme la héler.

\- Mademoiselle, fait-il d'un ton calme, comme pour lui prescrire un médicament.

Elle se retourne et voit qu'il repose une photo sur son bureau. Il s'avance vers elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Des insultes venant d'une jeune fille de 18 ans qui se prépare à mourir sont plus touchantes que celles venant de Capitoliens. Alors ne vous excusez pas d'avoir fait preuve d'un peu de sincérité. Cela fait du bien de les dire comme de les entendre. Alors c'est moi qui vous remercie, pour m'avoir rappelé ce pourquoi je fais mon métier. Bonne chance pour les Jeux mademoiselle.

Son ton est posé et parait sincère. Lyne s'étonne de plus en plus des habitants du Capitole. Est-il possible qu'ils soient plus nombreux à trouver les Jeux injustes que l'inverse? Elle ne s'attarde pas plus sur ces pensées, ne souhaitant pas se créer de faux espoirs. Elle hoche la tête et sort. Noomi et elle remontent au quatrième pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Elles croisent Dhyn et Finnick qui vont prendre leur place à la cabine médicale. Elle passe un bras autour de la taille de son frère et pose ses lèvres sur sa joue, sentant sa fine barbe la picoter. Elle lui lance un sourire franc, appréciant de retrouver le Dhyn qu'elle aime, celui avec qui elle rit et bavarde sans cesse. Finnick pose sa main sur la taille de Lyne et ils se font une bise avant de continuer leurs chemins. Une fois à table, Lyne se modère un peu pour ne pas avoir le ventre trop lourd. Elle se sert un chocolat viennois, un verre de jus d'abricots, une part de gâteau au chocolat et un pancake accompagné de confiture de figues.

Que va-t-elle présenter à l'évaluation? Clove maîtrise déjà le lancer de couteaux, et bien mieux qu'elle, elle risque donc de passer pour une débutante. Le combat? La plupart des garçons vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Mais elle est une fille. Peut-être que ça intéresse davantage les juges de voir une fille combattre. Mais elle n'est peut-être pas assez douée pour en faire une démonstration qui lui rapportera une bonne note. La machette? Il n'y a rien d'impressionnant là-dedans. Peut-être doit-elle faire un mélange des trois. Un parcours avec combat rapproché, armé, et lancer de couteaux. Elle verra ce qu'elle pourra faire en arrivant dans la salle. Elle demandera aussi à Finnick comment se déroule l'évaluation en général, ce qu'ils ont à disposition.

En attendant, elle a une demi journée de libre. Lyne va pouvoir se reposer un peu. Le sommeil, ce n'est pas ce qui lui sera offert aux Jeux, mieux vaut en profiter tant qu'elle le peut encore. Elle termine son petit-déjeuner puis retourne dans sa chambre pour se glisser sous les draps soyeux et frais. Elle prend la télécommande posée sur sa table de chevet et y pose un doigt dessus. Le mur latéral change de décor. Lyne hausse les sourcils, surprise. Elle fait glisser son doigt sur la télécommande lisse et bombée, et le décor change de nouveau, passant à un désert aride. Elle continue de faire défiler les décors, s'arrêtant brièvement sur la forêt verdoyante, mais préfère retrouver l'océan calme et infini de son District. Ils ont même prit le soin d'imiter le bruit des vagues venant s'échouer sur le sable.

Elle reste assise face au mur un long moment, sentant presque l'air frais lui chatouiller le visage. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir ce décor en vrai, sentir l'air salé balayer ses cheveux, entendre l'eau se mouver autour d'elle, éprouver l'humidité collante de ses vêtements.

Elle sait qu'à cette heure-ci ses frères et son père s'adonnent à la pêche. Dylan doit être à l'école, buvant comme toujours les paroles des professeurs. Elle se demande comment ça peut bien être aux repas depuis leur départ. Pas très joyeux en tous cas. Il ont dût assister à la parade quelques jours plus tôt. Qu'ont-ils pensés de sa robe? Sont-ils énervés contre son styliste? Probablement. Lyne esquisse un sourire. S'ils la voyaient comme Dhyn la voit ces derniers jours, ils seraient plus que déçus. Elle soupire en s'allongeant en travers du lit. Vivement que tout ça se finisse, elle en a assez de jouer la comédie. De toute façon, son frère et elle mourront sûrement dans cette arène, alors elle ne voit pas l'intérêt d'espérer. Comment les anciens tributs ont-ils fait pour avoir l'air si sûrs d'eux? Ils avaient réellement l'air de penser qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner. Lyne ne veut pas espérer. Car espérer et ensuite faire face à la réalité est destructeur. Ses pensées commencent à s'enfoncer dans de plus profonds tourments, alors elle décide de s'activer un peu pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle se redresse et sort de sa chambre. Une fois arrivée dans le séjour, elle s'arrête. Que faire? Pourquoi pas visiter? N'ayant pas d'autres idées, elle valide celle-ci et appui sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il s'ouvre quelques secondes après, dévoilant un grand homme aux cheveux mi-longs blonds en bataille, l'air amorphe. Lyne esquisse un sourire en coin, il a apparemment trouvé bons breuvages. Parfait.

Elle entre dans l'ascenseur et se tourne vers le vainqueur vaincu par les longues macérations de sa boisson. Haymitch Abernathy se tourne vers elle et lui renvoi un large sourire qui manque la faire éclater de rire.

\- Monsieur Abernathy, vos tributs vous ont-ils parlés de ma commande spéciale? Fait-elle, connaissant déjà à peu près la réponse.

\- Oui, répond-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, et elle est déjà là.

\- Dans votre estomac ou dans votre appartement? Se moque-t-elle en agrandissant son sourire.

\- Tu verras ça ce soir jeune fille, mais, l'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé, la prévint-il en posant lourdement sa main sur son épaule pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci du conseil, vous devriez tâcher de vous en souvenir.

Une envie de rire l'envahit, mais elle se retient, ne souhaitant pas paraître arrogante ou hautaine. Lyne connaît déjà les effets de l'alcool. Au Quatre, elle a une bande d'amis avec qui elle sortait souvent le soir, en cachette. Ils se rejoignaient près de leur école pour ensuite décamper jusqu'à une maison vide qui avait le courant. Ils passaient leur nuit à jouer aux cartes, vieille tradition du District, mais de façon plus amusante. Au fur et à mesure des années, les jeunes ont trouvés toutes sortes de jeux à faire pour passer le temps. Les jeux de cartes avec alcool sont sûrement leurs préférés. Lyne sait donc s'y prendre avec ces boissons. Elle descend au rez-de-chaussée et s'arrête devant un plan du bâtiment.

Il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant. Les étages attribués aux tributs, le centre médical, la salle d'entraînement, la cantine et les cuisines, les salles de transformation et des couloirs qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle décide de se balader un peu au hasard, empruntant des couloirs à l'instinct. Mais elle se retrouve vite dans des lieux qui, visiblement, ne sont pas faits pour elle. De longs couloirs blancs aux lumières aveuglantes et aux portes à accès sécurisé. Toutes les portes sont munies d'un hublot en verre dépoli. Lyne s'approche tout de même pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose, collant d'abord son oreille contre la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne derrière, puis se met sur la pointe des pieds pour bien coller son visage sur le hublot. Rien. Elle n'y voit absolument rien. Soudain, un hurlement d'effroi se fait entendre depuis l'autre côté, amenant avec lui une ombre noire et indistincte qui heurta la porte. Lyne sursaute et se recule précipitamment de plusieurs pas. Le cri dure presque une minute avant de s'éteindre, replongeant le couloir dans le silence le plus absolu. Le cœur de la fille continue de battre la chamade. La porte est fermée à clef, elle ne peut rien faire pour cette personne, mais elle voudrait bien savoir pourquoi elle s'est mise à hurler ainsi.

De peur d'avoir alarmé quelqu'un alors qu'elle n'a probablement rien à faire là, Lyne fait demi-tour en rasant les murs, trottinant silencieusement jusqu'à retrouver une zone autorisée. Elle se repère enfin après presque dix minutes, elle est à côté du centre médical. Elle avance d'un pas rapide pour poursuivre son chemin, mais des éclats de voix provenant du couloir à sa gauche l'arrêtent.

\- … si tu continues elle va te tuer, parce-que c'est ce qui va arriver, et tu le sais très bien. Elle n'est pas là pour faire mu-muse elle, elle veut retrouver sa famille, alors elle fera tout pour y arriver, y comprit te tuer si elle le doit. Ce n'est pas parce-que c'est une fille et qu'elle est jolie que tu dois la sous-estimer. Attends ce soir pour avoir son résultat.

\- De toute façon je lui ai dit. Tout dépendra de son résultat. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle décrochera une super note, elle ne fait rien de spécial à part lancer des couteaux et se battre. Clove fait la même chose en bien mieux.

Cette voix, elle la reconnaît immédiatement. Cato. L'autre voix doit être son mentor. Lyne tend l'oreille, plus attentive à la conversation.

\- … qu'elle a Finnick Odair pour mentor. Il a gagné à quatorze ans et a séduit tout le Capitole, alors ne crois pas qu'elle ne peut pas faire pareil. Si elle s'est joué de toi durant une semaine, n'y fait pas confiance, et surtout, oublie la un peu! Clove a parlé de ton obsession, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là Cato? Laisse la tranquille cette fille, tu en auras plein une fois dehors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du mal avec elle.

L'agacement s'entend dans la voix grave de son mentor, visiblement, tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec ce que fait Cato.

\- Les filles qui ne veulent que ça ne sont pas amusantes. Et une fois dehors, il n'y aura que ça. Alors je veux profiter encore un peu de ces filles qui me fuient.

\- Si elle te plante un couteau dans le dos tu ne viendras pas te plaindre que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, tranche l'homme à la voix grave.

Lyne ne bouge pas, de peur d'être surprise par ses ennemis. Elle entend des pas s'éloigner, alors elle se redresse et simule une arrivée normale. Mais en tournant, elle se cogne contre un corps dur. Elle pense trouver Cato et serre la mâchoire, mais en levant la tête elle voit pire. Son mentor. Un homme encore plus grand que Cato, chauve au visage carré et au regard froid. Une boule de muscles plus gros les uns que les autres. Il la toise d'un regard noir. Il doit se douter qu'elle a tout entendu. Elle s'excuse calmement, lui sourit aimablement puis continue son chemin tout aussi paisiblement, comme si de rien n'était. Dès qu'elle est dans le couloir suivant, elle accélère le pas. Autant s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme avant qu'il ne l'égorge lui-même pour avoir manipulé son tribut. Apparemment, personne ne l'aime beaucoup dans le Deux, surtout qu'ils n'en savent pas plus qu'elle sur les raisons qui poussent Cato à lui tourner autour visiblement. Elle arrive aux ascenseurs et se glisse à l'intérieur.

Elle est seule. Finnick et elle ne sont donc pas les seuls à chercher un sens aux actions du Deux. Ceux de son District ne comprennent pas non plus. Donc ce n'est pas un coup monté de la part de leurs mentors, c'est bien Cato qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et il n'en dit rien à personne. Il leur ment même. Car Lyne sait très bien que l'explication qu'il a donné à son mentor est fausse, il n'est pas allé la chercher bien loin. Elle ne le fuit pas, leur petit moment dans l'ascenseur l'a bien prouvé. Alors si Cato ne dit même pas la vérité à son mentor, c'est vraiment qu'il ne peut pas avouer sa raison de faire ça. En a-t-il honte?

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un autre vient tout de suite après, mais en attendant, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé svp. Que pensez-vous de la discutions entre Cato et son mentor? Il cache quelque chose d'après vous? Et ce cri? De qui provient-il? Et pourquoi cette personne a-t-elle crié? ;). Voilà, de nouvelles questions. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et donc rendez-vous au chapitre suivant, petit bonus pour vos commentaires si agréables. Je vous remercie profondément pour ce que vous me dîtes, ça fait chaud au cœur. Je rappelle aux impatients que le livre est publié sur Wattpad, et que les chapitres sont plus avancés. Voilà, bisous! C.**


	14. Attente

_"Alors si Cato ne dit même pas la vérité à son mentor, c'est vraiment qu'il ne peut pas avouer sa raison de faire ça. En a-t-il honte?"_

x

Les portes s'ouvrent et elle voit Noomi, morte d'inquiétude. Elle se ronge les ongles, pour dire à quel point elle doit se faire du mouron. L'hôtesse écarquille les yeux en voyant Lyne et commence à pester contre elle. Lyne fait abstraction de son timbre et s'excuse platement. Finnick et son frère sont de retour. Il est midi, alors tout le monde se met à table, Noomi toujours vexée. La voir ainsi est très amusant. Elle ressemble à une enfant distinguée. Tournant la tête à l'opposé de Lyne et toussant bruyamment chaque fois que la tribut ouvre la bouche. Dès que Lyne regarde de l'autre côté, l'hôtesse la crible de regards noirs avant de rapidement baisser les yeux pour éviter ceux de sa victime. Les deux garçons ne se lassent pas de ces scènes. Mais très vite, Finnick devient plus sérieux.

\- Bon, dîtes-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que vous allez présenter à l'évaluation? Demande-t-il en refermant ses lèvres sur sa fourchette.

Dhyn se lance le premier, manifestement impatient.

\- Lancer d'épieu, déclare-t-il, je ne suis pas mauvais et ça laisse une bonne impression.

\- Bien, et tu sais ce que tu vas faire avec ton épieu? Riposte Finnick, pas convaincu.

\- Le lancer, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec?

\- Autre chose. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu le lances, mais c'est une arme polyvalente, il suffit juste de le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec un épieu mis à part le lancer? Se renfrogne-t-il.

\- T'en servir comme arme de corps.

\- Arme de corps? Répète Dhyn, perdu et refroidi.

\- Tu t'es entraîné au combat?

\- Non, avoue le garçon.

\- Tu aurais dû, ça t'aurais fait un avantage ne serait-ce que pour l'évaluation.

Dhyn baisse les yeux, laissant sa fourchette sur la table. Le mentor tourne la tête vers Lyne et attend qu'elle leur fasse part de son projet. Après avoir regardé son frère quelques instants, elle tourne la tête vers Finnick. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle doit répondre. Il vient de réduire à néant le projet de son frère qui partait très ambitieux, alors s'il fait pareil avec elle alors qu'elle est totalement perdue, ça ne va pas vraiment l'aider.

\- J'ai pensé faire un parcours avec plusieurs ateliers successifs, annonce-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- D'accord, quels ateliers?

\- Combat rapproché mêlé à du lancer de couteaux sur cibles mouvantes et peut-être rajouter une arme dans le combat, énumère-t-elle sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

\- Quelle arme?

\- Machette. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte au combat pour faire ce que je veux, tempère-t-elle.

\- Je te dirai ça une fois le repas finit, vous vous entraînerez un peu au combat avec moi, assure son mentor.

Lyne ne réplique pas mais hausse un sourcil. Se battre avec Finnick? Beaucoup de filles en rêvent, mais sachant que c'est son mentor, le décevoir la rend nerveuse. Le reste du repas est très silencieux. Noomi toujours vexée, Dhyn un peu vexé aussi par les commentaires de Finnick, et Lyne nerveuse à l'idée de ce qui suivrait le repas. Mais lorsque plus personne n'a de raisons de traîner à table, ils doivent se résoudre à aller se changer pour enfiler une tenue plus adaptée au combat. Ne pouvant pas utiliser sa tenue d'entraînement, Lyne doit fouiller dans le dressing. Elle en tire un pantalon très élastique noir, un t-shirt à manches courtes blanc, et une paire de baskets noires. Elle attache ses cheveux et retourne dans le séjour. Dhyn est appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le torse, réticent à l'idée de se battre. Finnick est à demi assit sur la table, croquant dans une pomme rouge juteuse. Lorsque Lyne arrive, il pose la pomme sur la table et s'avance au centre de la pièce.

\- Bon, lequel d'entre vous commence? S'enquit-il en faisant tourner le morceau de pomme entre ses dents pour rester compréhensible.

Pour une fois, Dhyn ne parait pas pressé. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche mais désigne Lyne du menton. La jeune fille expire profondément pour se donner un peu de confiance, et avance face au mentor. Il a troqué ses beaux pantalons en toile et ses chemises cintrées contre un t-shirt à manches courtes près du corps noir, et un pantalon kaki ajusté. Elle ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer, ayant peur de se ridiculiser. Finnick s'est rendu célèbre pour ses compétences au combat à l'adolescence, qu'est-ce que ça doit être aujourd'hui à vingt-quatre ans avec tous ses muscles et sa puissance à son maximum? Lyne doute de plus en plus. Son mentor le remarque.

\- Si tu ne m'attaques pas je ne risque pas de te dire ce que tu vaux. Tu sais, je ne suis pas ici pour t'humilier, je ne vais pas prendre un malin plaisir à te bloquer, je vais juste juger de tes compétences. Alors souffles un bon coup, et attaques, l'apaise-t-il en baissant sa garde.

La jeune fille hoche la tête et inspire en fermant les yeux, puis expire longuement, recommençant une seconde fois pour être sûre d'être bien détendue. Avancer, et frapper. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Elle doit juste avancer, et frapper. Peu importe que se soit Finnick ou un instructeur, elle doit le faire. Elle écoute ses pensées et avance un premier pas, après lequel elle ouvre les yeux et se lance, définitivement prête à frapper son mentor.

Lyne se jette sur Finnick. Pour varier un peu, elle lance son pied, mais il s'avère que c'est une plutôt mauvaise idée. Finnick se penche en faisant passer la jambe de Lyne sur son épaule et attrape la seconde, la glissant elle aussi sur son épaule. Lyne tombe en arrière et se rattrape de justesse en tendant les bras derrière elle pour stopper sa chute.

Elle serre ses jambes autour du cou de son mentor et le fait basculer en avant, bloquant ses jambes avec ses mains pour l'obliger à chuter. Cela fonctionne. Elle se retrouve face contre le sol, Finnick étalé au sol entre ses genoux. Elle revient en position assise, bloquant les épaules de l'homme avec ses genoux, et pose une main autour de sa gorge. Mais Finnick enroule méthodiquement sa main autour du mollet et du genou droit de sa tribut, avant de pousser sa jambe et de la faire basculer dos au sol.

Il inverse les rôles et pose son avant-bras sur la gorge de la fille. Elle repousse le bras de Finnick en frappant l'intérieur de son coude d'une main, propulsant son bras vers l'extérieur, et plaque violemment son autre bras contre la gorge de l'homme pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Ça fonctionne mais il ne se laisse pas avoir, entraînant Lyne dans son basculement. Il lui fait faire un demi tour sur elle-même, la bloque dos à lui, et place ses bras en étranglement arrière. Elle répète ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cato, et roule en arrière. Elle hésite à le frapper au visage en retour, ce qui arrache un sourire à son mentor, qui en profite pour la faire tomber et la bloquer.

Il la lâche quelques instants après, étant donné qu'elle ne veut pas le frapper. Finnick se relève et lui tend la main pour l'aider. Lyne se relève et s'époussette. Elle attend avec anxiété les commentaires de Finnick. Il va sûrement l'engueuler, elle n'a pas put le frapper. Elle n'a pas une seule fois réussit à le bloquer. Une véritable catastrophe, elle devra sûrement revoir son projet d'évaluation.

\- Bon, commence Finnick en tapotant son t-shirt, eh bien c'était pas mal du tout! Se réjouit-il en lui lançant un grand sourire.

Pas mal du tout? Lyne reste pantoise. Il se fout d'elle ou veut juste ne pas la vexer?

\- Tu as su te dégager de chacune de mes prises, et m'a bloqué plusieurs fois. Je pense que rajouter l'arme te sera favorable car tu pourras mettre fin au combat rapidement, ce qui sera un avantage, explique-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour appuyer ses propos.

Puis il se tourne vers Dhyn. Ce dernier soupire et s'avance vers eux en traînant du pied. Ça ne va pas être du gâteau pour tout lui apprendre en moins de deux heures. Lyne décide d'aider son mentor pour aller plus vite. Elle fera cobaye.

Finnick lui explique tout avec démonstration, les coups, les gardes, l'anticipation et les parades. Il prend un manche à balai et s'en sert comme de remplaçant à l'épieu. Il montre à Dhyn comment s'en servir, puis Lyne s'écarte et son frère s'exerce sur leur mentor. Il restent un long moment, et ont tout juste le temps de se changer et de descendre avant que ça ne soit l'heure. Ils entrent dans le sas d'attente et s'assoient côte à côte. À 14h00 précise, une voix pré-enregistrée résonne.

\- À l'annonce de votre nom, veuillez vous avancer jusqu'à la porte coulissante pour participer à l'évaluation. Toute arme ne provenant pas de l'armurerie disponible est interdite. Chaque tributs devra annoncer son identité et son District aux juges. Chaque tributs disposera de dix minutes d'évaluation. Premier tribut: District Un, Marvel Sanford.

Après cette annonce, les grésillements des hauts parleurs cessent et Marvel se lève pour aller jusqu'à la porte coulissante. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, il entre dans la salle d'entraînement. Dans les minutes qui s'ensuivent, Lyne voit passer un papier à travers chacune des mains des tributs. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, elle comprend. Marvel a fait passer un papier indiquant l'heure et le lieu de la soirée, comme il lui a assuré la veille. Elle esquisse un demi sourire puis fait passer le papier au reste des tributs.

\- District Un, Glimmer Belcourt, annonce la voix désincarnée.

La jolie blonde se lève à son tour et entre dans la salle d'entraînement. Marvel n'est pas ressortit, alors Lyne suppose qu'il est sortit par le passage habituel. Elle ne stresse pas trop, mais se pose surtout beaucoup de questions, savoir comment ça se passe à l'intérieur, comment sont les juges, si des pacificateurs montent la garde. Une tonne et demi de questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

\- District Deux, Cato Hadley, continue la voix robotique.

Le garçon se lève, un demi sourire aux lèvres, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux autres tributs avant de disparaître derrière la porte coulissante. Lyne soupire, quelle arrogance. Il ne reste plus que quatre tributs avant que ça soit son tour. Elle sent une boule se former dans son estomac. C'est probablement cela que l'on appelle le stress. Elle en a assez de rester assise à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre son tour. C'est comme patienter son tour à l'abattoir. Tu plais, on te garde en vie, tu ne plais pas, on te tue. Elle en a assez, elle doit se trouver une occupation.

Lyne se met à réfléchir à ce qu'elle va faire exactement à l'évaluation. Elle demandera un assistant au combat et débutera sur ça. Ensuite, durant le combat, elle abattra des cibles avec ses couteaux. Et enfin, elle mettra fin au combat en bloquant l'assistant et feignant de le tuer avec la machette. Rapide, travaillé, effrayant, et marquant. Elle espère juste qu'elle ne se loupera pas ou que l'assistant ne la mettra pas en difficulté car ça serait embêtant d'avoir monté ce projet si elle n'est même pas capable de l'accomplir. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle a affronté Finnick et qu'il en est ressortit satisfait, alors qu'elle a des chances face à un simple assistant.

\- District Deux, Clove Kentwell, déclare la voix distinctement.

La petite brune aux yeux noirs se lève la tête haute, et avance jusqu'à la porte d'un pas sûr. Ces tributs de carrière ont vraiment un air supérieur insupportable. Clove est la plus jeune des quatre, probablement dans les quatorze ans. Mais elle est vraiment forte, bien plus que ceux du Un.

Lyne patiente difficilement, ne cessant de bouger, de soupirer, de faire craquer ses jointures ou de resserrer sa queue de cheval. Le tribut du Trois, Ian Cooperman, est appelé et il s'avance d'un pas un peu hésitant d'abord, puis décidé. Lyne abaisse la tête, puis la penche en arrière, observant le plafond. Un faux-plafond. Il suffit de lancer un truc un peu lourd dessus pour ouvrir une trappe et se faufiler. Elle examine la pièce, cherchant tout et n'importe quoi, bouche d'aération, prises électriques, indice de mur en placo. Elle ne trouve pas grand chose, mais ça fait passer le temps jusqu'à la tribut du Trois, Kalia Prescott. Il ne reste plus que Dhyn, et ça sera à elle. Elle ne peut plus s'empêcher de bouger. Cela fait déjà près d'une heure qu'elle patiente en attendant son tour. Elle plaint les tributs du Douze qui doivent patienter pendant quatre heures pour pouvoir passer leur évaluation. Quelle angoisse. Elle se remet à examiner la pièce, ne trouvant rien de plus que la première fois, mais passant le temps comme elle le peut. Puis, le clignotement de la lumière lui renvoi un souvenir du matin.

Le cri. Le cri de cette personne dans la pièce fermée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire là? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font? Le hurlement lui revient en tête, occupant ses tympans. Un hurlement qui annonce un mélange de peur, de douleur et de désespoir. Jamais Lyne n'a entendu un tel cri. Enfin peut-être que si avec Peter le jour de la Moisson, mais elle n'était pas assez près pour percevoir toutes ces choses. Qui peut bien être enfermé dans cette pièce? Et s'ils la torturent ou font des expériences sur elle? Elle voulait répondre à ses questions en y retournant, mais sans le pass, inutile. Il lui faut la carte de sécurité pour s'y rendre. Peut-être peut-elle l'obtenir en volant un pacificateur, mais c'est une manœuvre risquée. La voix la fait sursauter en annonçant le tribut suivant.

\- District Quatre, Dhyn Colins.

Lyne pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en lui adressant un petit sourire, puis le regarde s'éloigner dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle espère que tout va bien se passer pour lui, qu'il réussira à appliquer les conseils de Finnick. Elle a soudain peur que son frère n'obtienne pas une bonne note. Les carrières en seront d'autant plus heureux si Dhyn n'est pas à leur niveau, faisant de lui une cible facile. Lyne n'a même pas envisagé cette facette de la question. Même si elle accepte la proposition de Cato, ça sera bien trop facile pour eux de le tuer sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Il doit absolument avoir une bonne note pour les dissuader de l'attaquer. Lyne sent sa gorge nouée et tendue. Elle doit se calmer pour être détendue à son évaluation. Elle ferme les yeux et tourne doucement sa tête pour dénouer son cou. Elle se masse agilement la nuque d'une main, appréciant son propre massage.

\- District Quatre, Lyne Colins, annonce la voix robotique.

C'est à elle. Elle doit y aller. Maintenant ou jamais. Lyne se lève et avance jusqu'aux portes coulissantes. Ces dernières lui laissent le passage, lui offrant la vue de la salle d'entraînement à demi éclairée et vide. Deux pacificateurs gardent l'entrée pour la sécurité. Les juges sont mit bien en évidence en hauteur. Ils sont peut-être dix, installés confortablement dans une pièce de 30m² ouverte sur la salle. Il y a un banquet plein à craquer, des fauteuils presque aussi rembourrés que leurs ventres, et des serveurs à disposition. Lyne avance à pas modérés dans la salle, en profitant pour repérer les armes qu'elle souhaite utiliser. Elle voit les cibles, mouvantes ou non et le jeu de couteaux non loin, ainsi qu'une machette accrochée à un grillage à côté d'une épée que Cato a probablement dû utiliser. Elle avance jusqu'au pied du mur où se trouve la pièce des juges, et s'annonce d'une voix claire et forte, sûre d'elle.

\- District Quatre, Lyne Colins, clame-t-elle en les regardant sans sourires.

x

x

 **Re-coucou! Et voici le petit dernier! Dîtes-moi un peu ce que vous en avez pensé ;). Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, mais des fois il faut bien mettre en place hein ;). Voilà, donnez-moi vos avis ou corrigez mes erreurs s'il y en a, et merci beaucoup pour la visite et tout autre traces que vous laissez! À bientôt! C.**


	15. Session Privée

_"District Quatre, Lyne Colins, annonce la voix robotique."_

x

C'est à elle. Elle doit y aller. Maintenant ou jamais. Lyne se lève et avance jusqu'aux portes coulissantes. Ces dernières lui laissent le passage, lui offrant la vue de la salle d'entraînement à demi éclairée et vide. Deux pacificateurs gardent l'entrée pour la sécurité. Les juges sont mit bien en évidence en hauteur. Ils sont peut-être dix, installés confortablement dans une pièce de 30m² ouverte sur la salle. Il y a un banquet plein à craquer, des fauteuils presque aussi rembourrés que leurs ventres, et des serveurs à disposition. Lyne avance à pas modérés dans la salle, en profitant pour repérer les armes qu'elle souhaite utiliser. Elle voit les cibles, mouvantes ou non et le jeu de couteaux non loin, ainsi qu'une machette accrochée à un grillage à côté d'une épée que Cato a probablement dû utiliser. Elle avance jusqu'au pied du mur où se trouve la pièce des juges, et s'annonce d'une voix claire et forte, sûre d'elle.

\- District Quatre, Lyne Colins, clame-t-elle en les regardant sans sourires.

Elle obtient leur attention. Elle se détourne et soupire un bon coup pour s'organiser au plus vite. Elle va voir un pacificateur et demande un assistant combat. En l'attendant, elle place les cibles mouvantes comme elle le souhaite, enfile la ceinture avec le fourreau de la machette qu'elle place à l'intérieur, et attache le jeu de couteaux à la ceinture. L'assistant arrive et se place devant elle. Une horloge numérique de cinquante centimètres de hauteur lui indique le temps restant: 08:44.

Elle porte son attention sur l'assistant. Il n'est pas imposant. Dans les 1m79 pour 70kg. Brun aux cheveux courts, vêtus d'un uniforme ajusté noir. De beaux yeux marrons en amande qui indiquent clairement ses intentions avant qu'il ne les mette en place. Lyne esquisse un sourire en coin.

Elle s'élance agilement, un peu gênée par la machette mais peu importe. Elle se jette littéralement sur le jeune homme, l'attrapant par les épaules et le faisant basculer en arrière. Elle atterrit en roulade avant, puis lance un couteau sur une cible à une vitesse éclair.

Seul le cloc sourd du couteau planté dans le bois de la cible indique son geste.

À peine le couteau quitte sa main, que Lyne se retourne pour donner un coup de poing en pleine figure de l'assistant, qui s'est accroupit face à elle. Elle se met à genoux au-dessus de lui, mais il prend l'avantage en la faisant basculer.

Lyne lui donne un coup de tête dans le nez puis un coup de coude dans la gorge. L'homme se recule sous le choc, reprenant sa respiration. Lyne en profite pour s'accroupir et lui donner un coup de pied circulaire au visage. Elle lance un autre couteau sur une cible. En plein dans le mil. Elle évite de justesse une attaque de l'homme en se jetant sur le côté. Il s'avance vers elle et plante son pied sur sa cuisse pour l'immobiliser. Elle balance son pied derrière les genoux de l'assistant, le faisant violemment chuter en arrière. Elle se redresse en vitesse, sortant la machette du fourreau, pose un genou sur le thorax de l'homme, et pose la machette contre sa gorge. Lyne lance un œil à l'horloge, qui indique 00:30.

Nouveau sourire en coin. Elle sort un couteau et le lance sur la cible mouvante la plus éloignée. Mil.

Elle se redresse, tend aimablement la main à l'assistant en lui adressant un demi sourire désolé, et l'aide à se redresser. Elle se tourne vers les juges, fait une petite courbette polie, et amorce un geste pour sortir avant de se rappeler des armes qu'elle a sur elle. Elle se débarrasse de la machette, détache le jeu de couteaux, défait la ceinture, et va récupérer les couteaux par terre pour les remettre en place avant de sortir pour de bon cette fois. Dhyn l'attend à la sortie.

\- Alors? Fait-il d'une voix un peu déconfite.

\- Je pense que ça allait, je ne m'en suis pas mal tirée, donc on verra bien ce soir, répond-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

Ils retournent aux ascenseurs. Dhyn ne parle pas du trajet. Il ne parle pas non plus dans l'ascenseur. Lyne sait très bien qu'il ferait mieux de lui annoncer d'abord à elle plutôt que d'attendre que Finnick le force. Alors elle décide d'emprunter sa sale habitude à Cato une fois de plus. Elle arrête l'ascenseur. Son frère panique un peu quelques instants, mais en voyant l'air de sa sœur, il comprend que l'arrêt provient d'elle. Elle le toise, patiente et décidée.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, siffle-t-il en se dressant face à sa sœur.

\- Dhyn, commence-t-elle, tu sais bien que Finnick ne te lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau. Alors tu devrais m'en parler d'abord.

\- Pourquoi? Tu le sauras le moment venu, réplique-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- S'il te plaît. Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour rien du tout, l'encouragea-t-elle en caressant le bras de son jumeau.

\- Ah ouais? J'ai demandé un assistant combat comme Finnick me l'avait conseillé, et je n'ai même pas réussi à le battre! S'exclame-t-il en tordant son visage de colère. Je le tapais comme un idiot avec mon épieu! Tu crois que ça va me rapporter quoi comme note ça? Un zéro ou un deux?

Lyne a ouvert la bouche, souhaitant lui répondre quelque chose de réconfortant, mais ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant. Dhyn a les yeux humides mais ne pleure pas. Après quelques instants à se faire face sans parler, Dhyn avance son bras en bousculant légèrement Lyne, et rallume l'ascenseur. Il s'adosse derechef à la paroi et croise les bras encore plus fort sur son torse.

Dhyn sort dès que les portes sont ouvertes, laissant Lyne seule avec ses remords. Elle sort doucement de l'ascenseur, et voit Noomi arriver de ses petits pas claquants à un rythme régulier.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Questionne l'hôtesse, réellement excitée.

\- Pour moi ça allait. Mais pour Dhyn apparemment ce n'était pas ça, chuchote Lyne.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, les juges sont très charmants avec les tributs, la réconforte la femme.

Lyne lui en est reconnaissante, elle se sent étrangement coupable de l'évaluation catastrophique de son frère, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Elle se sent mal d'avoir pas mal réussi. Elle voit Finnick la regarder depuis une chaise de la salle à manger. Elle ne saurait décrire son regard, mais il la fait rougir.

Il est 15h25. C'est la première fois que Lyne arrive si tôt à l'appartement. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de tout ce temps libre et ne sait pas comment l'occuper. Elle sait que Katniss est la dernière à passer et arrivera vers 18h05 à son appartement. Lyne lui laisse environ 40 minutes pour se détendre et commencer à se préparer, avant de débarquer à son étage pour la soirée. Elle devra donc être prête pour 18h40. De toute façon, Peeta sera là pour l'accueillir et l'aider s'il le faut, pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps. 18H30 ça ira très bien. Une petite demi heure pour tout préparer, c'est juste mais convenable. Elle a donc trois heures à attendre. Que faire?

Lyne va s'asseoir à côté de Finnick, lui rendant son regard. Il ne la lâche pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise face à lui. Elle tire la chaise, qu'elle place exprès face à son mentor, et s'assoit en posant nonchalamment son pied sur son genou, l'imitant. Noomi roule des yeux mais fait l'effort de faire abstraction de sa posture très masculine. Un sourire étire leurs lèvres à tous les deux. Après seulement quelques secondes, Finnick élargit son sourire et s'avance pour poser ses coudes sur la table. Lyne évite de l'imiter, calculant que si elle le fait, elle sera trop proche de son visage pour être à l'aise. Mais le regard pesant de Finnick la défit, et elle ne résiste jamais à un défi. Elle agrandit son sourire et s'avance doucement pour atteindre la table de ses coudes. Elle est tout juste à la distance requise par son cerveau pour ne pas reculer. Elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle n'a jamais vraiment remarqué qu'ils sont verts. D'un vert plus clair que celui des Colins. D'un vert-bleu en fait. Lyne ne peut cesser de sourire, étant agitée par des soupirs amusés, sans même savoir pourquoi. Finnick affiche la même tête. Des fossettes creusent ses joues de chaque côtés de ses lèvres. Ses pommettes hautes donnent de la profondeur à son regard. Ses lèvres pleines masquent en partie ses grandes dents blanches droites. Ses sourcils hauts agrandissent son regard pour rendre ses yeux encore plus voyant. Elle voit que Finnick fait de même avec elle, il la détaille sans admiration particulière, juste pour observer, pour mémoriser. Elle se demande s'il se souvient de chacun de ses tributs.

\- Qu'est-ce vous foutez? Claque la voix agressive de Dhyn derrière Finnick.

Le mentor et la tribut se redressent pour tourner leurs regards vers Dhyn, surpris de son ton. Il est à demi dévêtu, torse nu et pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille et le regard accusateur. Lyne ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le vainqueur la double.

\- Absolument aucune idée si tu veux savoir, rétorque-t-il honnêtement.

\- Ah ouais? Parce-que je trouve que vous y étiez un peu trop proches pour ne pas savoir ce que vous faisiez, riposte le garçon, sur la défensive.

\- Dhyn, on ne faisait rien, on s'amusait à se défier du regard, explique maladroitement la jeune fille paniquée.

\- Vous défier du regard ou entortiller vos langues? Éclate-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans une petite table ronde qui ne résiste pas au choc.

Des picotements arpentent les joues de Lyne. Finnick va répondre, mais Lyne sait très bien que son frère est têtu et que rien ne pourra le convaincre qu'il a tord, alors elle se lève, l'air de rien, et se dirige vers sa chambre.

\- Ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre Finnick, il comprendra tout seul quand il se sera calmé, lui conseille-t-elle d'une voix calme sans regarder les deux hommes.

Elle ferme la porte de sa chambre, qui d'ailleurs a inopinément été réparée, et commence à se déshabiller. Elle ne sent plus aucune douleurs dans ses muscles depuis le soin du matin. Le Capitole est vraiment utile pour ça. Elle entre dans la douche et l'eau chaude arrive en quelques secondes. Des frissons recouvrent sa chair. Lyne apprécie énormément les douches du Capitole, elles procurent un réel plaisir. Pas comme chez elle, où se doucher revient à se geler dans une bassine d'eau. Elle reste une bonne heure dans la douche, histoire de faire passer le temps. Une fois hors de l'eau, elle garde la serviette autour d'elle en attendant de trouver une tenue pour le soir. Au Quatre il est facile de trouver une tenue pour passer une soirée entre amis, il suffit qu'elle lui permette de courir vite et de se fondre dans la nuit. Mais au Capitole elle n'a pas besoin de ça, alors la question est plus difficile à résoudre. Court ou long? Opaque ou ajouré? Lyne soupire longuement et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Elle n'a jamais eu à penser à ça avant, et le faire pour une soirée l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Elle préfère abandonner pour le moment. Elle enfile un jogging serré gris et un débardeur blanc pour rejoindre les autres au salon.

Dhyn n'est pas là, il doit sûrement bouder dans sa chambre. Elle reprend sa place au côté du mentor blond et lui lance un sourire joyeux. Ils regardent Capitole TV, regardant un peu les nouvelles, jusqu'à ce que son frère ne débarque. Lui aussi est douché, et il parait calmé même si son regard reste hostile.

Lyne passe l'après-midi à l'observer, ne manquant pas un seul de ses coups d'œils foudroyants envers Finnick. Elle essaie de se mettre à sa place, voir Dhyn aussi proche de leur mentor qui, imaginons, soit une Finnick au féminin. Certes ça ne lui aurait pas plu, mais elle ne serait pas allé jusqu'à s'emporter comme il l'a fait. Décidément, elle n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Surtout qu'il sait très bien que Finnick et elle ne sont pas liés par une quelconque liaison amoureuse, mais par une complicité acquise grâce à ce sentiment de protection qu'il lui offre. Lyne ne sait pas exactement comment elle a fait pour se rapprocher autant de son mentor, mais elle est persuadée que l'histoire de la proposition vicieuse de Cato n'y est pas pour rien. Elle se rappelle ce regard qu'il a eu lorsqu'elle a confirmé ses soupçons quant à la contrepartie que le Deux demandait. Jamais elle n'a vu une telle noirceur dans le regard de quiconque. Ce n'est même plus de la colère, c'est bien plus que ça. De la fureur, de la rage et de la haine. Si le tribut du Deux avait été face à Finnick à ce moment-là, Lyne n'aurait pas parié gros sur ses chances de survie. À ce moment-là, Finnick ne lui est plus apparut seulement comme un mentor, mais comme un protecteur.

Un halo de sécurité se dégage de lui, rassurant Lyne. C'est comme si elle avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de fort et bestial. Un peu comme ce sentiment qui se dégage de ses frères.

Lyne empoigne un coussin pour le presser contre son visage. C'est ça. C'est ce qui énerve Dhyn. Elle est prise d'une crise de rire qui étonne tout le monde. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux, mais elle n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. Ce que les garçons peuvent être stupides des fois. Eux et leur fierté, c'est quelque chose. Elle réussit à se calmer après quelques minutes, s'excusant mais ne répondant pas aux regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons. Dhyn s'imagine très certainement que Finnick est entrain de prendre sa place.

Elle le regarde, un demi sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il lui lance des regards furtifs, montrant clairement qu'il se pose des questions sur la santé mentale de sa jumelle. Noomi hausse simplement les sourcils en continuant de regarder la télévision. Finnick sourit, amusé par la folie de sa tribut.

x

x

 **Hello everyone! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il fait un peu transition je trouve, mais après donnez-moi vos impressions. À votre avis, Dhyn et Lyne ont-ils réussis? Que pensez-vous de la relation qu'entretien Lyne avec Finnick? Il y a-t-il plus ou est-ce juste de l'amitié? À la place de Dhyn, comment auriez-vous réagis en voyant Lyne et Finnick ainsi? Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre! XO, C.**


	16. La Soirée (P1)

_"Finnick sourit, amusé par la folie de sa tribut."_

x

Après une heure et demi à suivre les statistiques concernant les tributs, elle retourne dans sa chambre pour résoudre son principal problème de la soirée: que mettre? Elle laisse le choix des vêtements pour plus tard. Elle préfère commencer par se rendre à la salle de bain. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle se demande ce que contiennent tous ces produits exposés sur son évier. Lyne se déshabille, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements sur elle. Elle attrape un flacon cylindrique en aluminium. Elle en sent le parfum, noix de coco. Elle le repose et cherche la fragrance de mangue, sa préférée. Elle apprécie énormément cette odeur, aimant encore plus le fruit en lui-même. Elle en mangeait assez rarement, ce fruit étant hors de prix dans le Quatre. Une fois trouvé, elle applique le lait sur tout son corps et le laisse pénétrer pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle se brosse les cheveux en attendant, et les repousse en arrière pour éviter qu'ils ne soient sur son visage. Ensuite, elle entreprend de se maquiller. Lyne n'a jamais fait ça de sa vie. Elle a vu les préparatrices faire, mais le faire elle-même, c'est autre chose. Elle a une bonne mémoire, alors elle se souvient exactement de chaque produits qu'ils ont passé sur son visage. Elle ne compte certainement pas tout utiliser, mais il y a quelques produits qui l'intéressent. Durant la préparation pour la parade elle a été assez curieuse, demandant à chaque produits qu'ils sortaient ce qu'ils contenaient et faisaient. Elle sait donc ce qu'elle souhaite utiliser.

Elle repère tous les flacons dont elle a besoin, les aligne dans l'ordre d'utilisation, et éloigne les autres à l'arrière de l'évier. Correcteur de rougeurs, illuminateur de teint, camoufleur de cernes. Là, c'est la partie facile, il suffit d'appliquer sans trop de technique. C'est après que ça se complique.

Stylo teinté pour les sourcils. Elle a vu la femme au visage doré travailler ses sourcils avec précision, rendant son regard beaucoup plus intense. Lyne souffle un bon coup puis s'approche du large miroir pour voir plus précisément ce qu'elle fait.

Premier essai bien raté, mais elle s'y prend mieux la seconde fois, hachurant de légers petits traits marrons dans le sens de ses poils en suivant la courbe de ses sourcils. Elle n'appuie pas trop, préférant quand même garder le plus de naturel possible. Passé les sourcils, elle s'attaque aux yeux. Autant ne pas trop en faire vu qu'elle ne sait pas faire. Fard à paupières beige foncé, mascara noir. Elle termine avec du fard à joues rose irisé et du baume à lèvres. Maquillage, ok. Étape suivante, les cheveux. Lyne les détache et les ramène devant ses épaules, observant leurs ondulations. Ses cheveux effectuent des vagues vaporeuses et brillantes. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi en faire, elle les a toujours gardés au naturel. Après quelques minutes à les inspecter sous tous les angles, elle décide de les laisser ainsi, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de les toucher alors qu'ils sont très bien ainsi. Retour dans la chambre face au problème initial, les vêtements.

Elle ouvre entièrement le dressing et fouille pendant un bon quart d'heure. Elle en sort plusieurs habits. Pour respecter le choix de Lyam, elle se force à rester dans le bleu et argent. Elle étale les vêtements sur la couverture en peau de son lit, et les regarde les unes les autres côte à côte.

Dernier essai, une robe courte en viscose bleue marine, noire et argent. Emmanchure américaine avec une fente verticale depuis le creux du cou jusqu'à la naissance du décolleté, taille cintrée, jupon évasé s'arrêtant aux mi-cuisses. Dos nu jusqu'à la taille orné de deux bandes de dentelles parallèles. Elle enfile avec la paire d'escarpins noirs ouverts. Lyne l'adopte immédiatement. Les motifs sont sublimes.

La robe est souple et confortable, le tissu doux et léger, la coupe élégante. La teinture de la robe est un dégradé vertical partant du centre de la robe jusqu'aux côtés. De l'argenté au noir en traversant la palette du bleu et ses multiples tons. Ce qui impressionne Lyne, c'est le passage d'une couleur à l'autre. Le créateur a choisi de créer un effet de fumée qui floute en arabesques vaporeuses. Après avoir longuement observé la robe, elle y rajoute la ceinture rigide de la combinaison pour marquer davantage sa taille. Elle rassemble ensuite ses cheveux en une queue de cheval mi-haute qu'elle laisse onduler. Elle écarte quelques mèches de cheveux de son crâne pour les laisser retomber autour de son visage, desserre sa coiffure et l'ébouriffe un peu. Quelques vaporisations de parfum sur son cou et au creux de ses poignets et voilà. Elle regarde ses ongles. Ils ne sont pas peints, comme les préparateurs auraient fait, mais au moins ils sont courts et limés, donc propres. Lyne pose son nez sur son bras et en sent l'odeur. La mangue se distingue clairement. Elle appose un peu de brillant à lèvres transparent sur sa bouche avant de regarder l'heure: 18h44, ouch.

Lyne sort de sa chambre et va directement dans celle de son frère. Elle le trouve devant son dressing, un pantalon en tissu bleu marine sur les fesses et le torse nu. Il tourne la tête vers elle, l'air désespéré. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire, il est dans la même galère qu'elle. Elle entre et referme la porte derrière elle.

\- Le pantalon te va à merveille, dit-elle en voyant qu'il moule la courbe de ses muscles.

\- Merci, mais le problème, c'est le haut, annonce-t-il en amorçant un geste vers ses cheveux avant de se raviser.

Il a coiffé ses cheveux tant bien que mal. Lyne s'avance et fouille dans son placard. Elle lui en sort un t-shirt à manches courtes près du corps en col V gris, un gilet sans manches du même bleu marine que son pantalon, une paire de chaussures vernies noires, et une ceinture en cuir noire. Elle le laisse s'habiller puis retouche sa coiffure, laissant tomber quelques-unes de ses mèches sur les côtés et fixant le tout avec un vaporisateur incolore. Il se parfume avec une fragrance musquée, puis se lave les mains à l'eau froide. C'est une manie chez lui. Il se lave toujours les mains avant de sortir, de se coucher, bien sûr de manger, mais aussi de s'habiller ou de pêcher. Il dit préférer l'eau froide à l'eau chaude, même s'il n'a pas trop le choix. Mais Lyne se rend compte qu'il préfère effectivement l'eau froide, même en ayant le choix. Elle le regarde, sourit, puis se dépêche de sortir de la chambre. L'avantage d'avoir un étage entier pour soi, c'est que les espaces sont si éloignés que l'on ne peut apercevoir les autres. Finnick et Noomi sont toujours au salon, bien trop loin des ascenseurs pour voir Lyne et Dhyn s'évaporer. La jeune fille leur laisse tout de même un mot en tant que signe de vie, mais ôte ses talons pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Il est presque l'heure lorsque les jumeaux arrivent au douzième étage. Peeta est activé à exposer toutes les boissons que Haymitch a rapporté. Lyne va l'aider dès qu'elle arrive.

\- C'est bon je m'occupe de ça, fait Peeta en indiquant le carton presque vide, dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas faire pour la musique.

\- La télévision, explique-t-elle.

Elle attrape le bras de son frère et l'amène au salon. La télévision, écran plat intégré au mur, dispose de prises périphériques. Certaines sont déjà occupées, notamment par les enceintes placées de chaque côtés du salon. Il suffit de régler les enceintes, et de changer de chaîne pour avoir de la musique.

\- Je prends la gauche, tu prends la droite, organise-t-elle en désignant les enceintes murales à son frère.

Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers l'enceinte côté droite. Lyne va d'abord chercher une chaise à la salle à manger, et la traîne dessous l'enceinte, placées bien trop haut pour que Lyne n'y accède. Elle pose un premier pied sur la chaise, testant l'équilibre de la chaise et de ses talons, puis monte. Elle regarde le contour du boîtier et doit redescendre pour prendre un couteau. Une fois le couteau en main, elle déboîte l'amplificateur de l'enceinte et active le paver numérique. Paramètres, mélangeur de volume, hauts-parleurs, périphérique «Samson», volume: maximum. Elle redescend de la chaise et voit Katniss arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Demande-t-elle, méfiante.

\- On met de la musique.

Dhyn est accroupit devant la télévision, faisant glisser une multitude de fenêtres sur l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dhyn? Interroge Lyne.

\- Partage d'écran, explique-t-il en faisant glisser une dernière fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il se relève, l'écran de télévision affiche deux fenêtres, une grande avec la chaîne musicale, et une petite avec Capitole TV. Lyne regarde l'heure: 19h03. La musique est activée, les boissons sorties, la nourriture disposée sur la table, manque plus que les tributs. Elle se tourne vers les tributs du Douze et jette un œil à leurs tenues. Peeta a un pantalon beige en toile ajusté, une chemise en soie noire, et des chaussures vernies noires. Katniss porte une combinaison bordeaux en satin à bretelles fines, col en V, cordon à la taille pour ajuster, ainsi que des chaussures à talons noirs mats. Elle a laissé ses cheveux lâchés au naturel, laissant voir les ondulations brunes tomber sur sa poitrine. Elle va lancer la conversation, mais l'ascenseur s'ouvre au moment où elle prend son inspiration.

Les tributs du Onze arrivent. La petite Rue en robe crème doré à une épaule nue et l'autre avec une bretelle ornée de coutures dorées représentant une succession de petites fleurs, cintrée sur le buste puis le jupon évasé en tulle. Elle a mit des chaussures plates beige aux lacets de soie dorés noués autour de ses chevilles. Thresh a fait un tout petit effort, troquant son pantalon treillis contre un pantalon de costume noir, associé à un t-shirt à manches courtes en col rond blanc. Il a enfilé des chaussures vernies noires étonnement, et se traîne les mains dans les poches, laissant voir la fine ceinture noire de son pantalon. Lyne leur sourit et va les voir. Les trois autres restent à leur place.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez venus, ça me fait plaisir, dit-elle avec sincérité.

\- Moi je suis content de voir qu'il y a de quoi faire passer le temps, réplique Thresh en reluquant la table avec les boissons fortes.

\- J'ai quand même pensé à toi Rue, il y a des boissons plus adaptées à ton âge, fait Lyne en se tournant vers la petite fille métisse aux frises hautes et compactes.

\- Merci, répond timidement la petite.

\- Ta robe est vraiment très jolie, lance-t-elle en esquissant un large sourire.

Rue sourit timidement, et Lyne peut même distinguer un changement de couleur sur ses joues rebondies. L'ascenseur s'ouvre à nouveau sur les Districts Dix et Six. Elle les salue et commence à leur proposer une boisson. Les petits joueurs n'acceptent que du sans alcool. Elle s'exécute. Alors que Dhyn s'avance vers Rue pour lui parler un peu, Peeta va voir Thresh. Lyne apporte les verres aux deux tributs arrivant puis s'occupe de ceux du Huit.

\- Je me servirai, ne t'en fais pas Quatre, merci, réplique Thresh.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du jus de grenades? Demande poliment Rue en jetant un œil aux boissons.

\- Oui, il y en a.

Lyne lui sert et entend l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, préférant faire une jolie décoration au verre de la petite. Elle sort une tranche d'orange du saladier de punch, l'égoutte du mieux qu'elle peut, et le coince sur le rebord du verre. Elle l'amène à la petite et découvre les nouveaux arrivant, ceux du Cinq et du Neuf. La Renarde a bouclé ses cheveux et les a relevés en un chignon flou. Elle porte une robe noire courte cintrée, col carré et bretelles fines, descendant a quelques centimètres des genoux, ornée de sequins et de dentelle. Lyne lui sourit largement et lui sert un verre sans lui demander son avis. Elle fait de même avec les trois autres et se retrouve côte à côte avec Thresh, qui sent et goûte toutes les bouteilles présentes.

\- Tu comptes te servir ou juste finir toutes les bouteilles au goulot? Le taquine la fille.

\- S'il n'y avait pas vingt-trois autres personnes avec moi, elles seraient déjà toutes vides, réplique-t-il en souriant.

C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit sourire. Ça lui va bien, ça rend son visage soudain bien plus sympathique. Lyne est frappée par la ressemblance soudaine avec son mentor. Peut-être qu'il est comme son mentor en réalité, mais qu'ici il est obligé de le cacher. C'est bien ce qu'elle compte découvrir ce soir, et pour tous les concurrents. Elle termine de servir les verres alors que ceux du Sept débarquent à leur tour. Elle n'a pas vraiment remarqué la fille du Sept, mais elle est plutôt jolie. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un blond d'or brillants raides, un visage équilibré clair, et de grands yeux verts clairs. Elle porte une robe en satin beige foncée bustier le col en cœur, ornée de broderies en fils d'or serpentant du creux de son décolleté jusqu'aux deux petites fentes présentes sur ses cuisses. Le dos de sa robe est à demi nu, traversé seulement par des bandes de tissus en satin beige pour relier les deux bouts de la robe. Elle remarque que Lyne la détaille avec un sourire, alors la blonde lui adresse un sourire en retour. Lyne lui sert un verre en ne lui disant ce qu'il contient, lui demandant seulement de lui dire si elle aime, ce qui est le cas.

Le soleil est déjà presque couché, rendant la pièce très sombre. Lyne n'allume que quelques lampes, laissant cette ambiance très intimiste. Elle augmente un peu le volume de la musique, les forçant à se rapprocher pour parler. Elle compte les tributs et remarque qu'il ne manque que trois Districts, le Un, le Deux, et le Trois.

Fatiguée de courir partout, Lyne va se servir un verre et s'installe sur une chaise, regardant un peu les tributs discuter ensembles. Dhyn s'est mêlé à Thresh et Peeta, ensuite rejoint par Rue. Ceux du Cinq discutent avec ceux du Sept, et ceux du Dix avec ceux du Six. Ceux du Neuf restent un peu à l'écart mais Lyne voit qu'ils meurent d'envie de discuter avec les autres. Elle hausse les épaules et voit une silhouette bouger à côté d'elle, Katniss. Cette dernière tient son verre de jus de fruit entre les mains et observe les tributs de la même façon que Lyne.

\- L'alcool ne te plaît pas? Lance Lyne en criant à moitié.

\- Je n'en ai jamais bu alors je ne connais pas, avoue-t-elle en se penchant vers son interlocutrice.

Lyne se lève en lui faisant signe de la suivre, et l'amène au bar improvisé. Elle lui fait sentir plusieurs bouteilles, et lui sert un fond dilué avec un soda pour qu'elle lui dise lesquels elle n'aime que les cocktails. Tequila Sunrise ou Punch. Elle rigole aux grimaces effectuées par la fille du feu lorsqu'elle ingère les shots d'alcools. Thresh s'immisce entre elles pour se resservir un verre, et repart en leur souriant. Dhyn vient servir un verre à Peeta sans que ce dernier ne soit là. Lyne sait parfaitement qu'il ne faut jamais laisser son frère préparer un verre sans le surveiller, il fait toujours un mélange trop fort à boire. Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en regardant Katniss lorsque son frère ramène le verre à son partenaire. Elles les virent parler mais Lyne n'a pas besoin d'entendre pour savoir ce qu'il lui dit. C'est de tradition au Quatre que de boire cul sec un verre offert sans rien recracher. Peeta boit son verre d'un trait, ayant quand même du mal à avaler. Une fois tout dans l'estomac, il est prit d'une quinte de toux à cause du goût de la boisson. Katniss ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Rue arrive, toute discrète, et demande à ce qu'on lui serve un autre verre. Lyne la sert et lui refait une petite décoration. La demie tranche de pamplemousse est si imbibée de punch que Lyne s'excuse d'avance à Rue pour ce qu'elle va faire, mais qu'elle veut éviter que l'alcool ne goutte dans son verre. Elle attrape la tranche de pamplemousse et en absorbe tout le liquide, refermant ses lèvres jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'agrume. Elle éponge tout l'alcool présent et ressort la tranche de sa bouche.

\- Si tu voulais juste avoir la bouche occupée il suffisait de le dire, lui murmure une voix mielleuse à l'oreille.

x

x

 **Hello petits lecteurs, chapitre de transition comme on peut dire, il n'y a rien de très important à l'intérieur. On approche de la surprise que je vous réserve, j'ai hâte! Je mets un chapitre bonus car je sais que celui-ci est inutile. Dîtes-moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez. Merci, bisous! C.**


	17. La Soirée (P2)

_" - Si tu voulais juste avoir la bouche occupée il suffisait de le dire, lui murmure une voix mielleuse à l'oreille."_

x

Elle tressaille. Cato, évidemment. Elle sent sa main forte glisser sur sa hanche, se collant à elle. Elle ne sourcille pas et donne son verre décoré à Rue pour l'éloigner du Deux. La petite s'éloigne, Katniss a déjà disparut loin du Deux, alors Lyne se retourne face au blond et le toise sévèrement. Il sourit narquoisement. Il se penche vers elle, laissant leurs joues s'effleurer, et poursuit tout bas, obligeant Lyne à se concentrer uniquement sur sa voix. Elle a le nez à quelques centimètres de sa nuque et une odeur terriblement familière la fait frissonner. La cannelle. Elle prend une grande inspiration, humant à pleines narines la fragrance si particulière et appréciable de la cannelle. Cette odeur qui lui rappelle sa mère. Elle a envie de poser sa bouche contre son cou pour sentir encore davantage l'odeur de son parfum. Elle veut profiter de cette odeur toute la nuit, l'avoir sous la main durant son sommeil, la savoir présente avec elle durant les Jeux. Le parfum lui envahit la gorge, ramenant l'image de sa mère devant ses paupières closes, provoquant une suite de frissons plaisants et renversants. Elle en a complètement oublié Cato, qui prend peu à peu conscience de son état d'exaltation.

Lyne sent à peine les mains du garçon qui l'amènent contre lui, glissant sur son corps d'une manière pressante et possessive. Elle sent juste la pression de ses bras autour d'elle, l'enserrant contre lui. Le parfum lui donne l'eau à la bouche, provoquant une brûlure inassouvissable dans sa gorge, créant une tranchée dans son estomac. L'image de sa mère envahit son esprit, lui imposant le souvenir du corps froid et rigide de sa génitrice. Un nœud lui cloue la gorge, lui donnant un mal fou à inspirer. L'odeur de la cannelle se dissipe instantanément et elle retrouve ses esprits. Lyne creuse son ventre pour inspirer et s'extirpe des bras du Deux, ne pouvant plus supporter son parfum. Elle s'appuie à la table, essayant de respirer un peu de l'air conditionné de l'appartement. Cato fait un pas vers elle, alors elle se tourne face au bar contre lequel elle est appuyée, et se sert un verre qu'elle balance au fond de sa gorge pour apaiser la brûlure. Le feu lui est monté aux joues. Elle voit les mains de Cato à côtés des siennes, et sent son souffle chaud sur sa nuque dégagée. Des frissons longent son échine.

Elle ravale sa salive et se tourne face au garçon, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air neutre.

\- Un verre? Lance-t-elle en levant son propre verre pour illustrer ses propos.

Il baisse les yeux sur son verre et esquisse un demi sourire. Il se penche vers elle, avançant son corps et obligeant Lyne à reculer contre la table, puis attrape quelque chose derrière elle. Il se redresse légèrement et elle voit un verre dans une de ses mains, et une bouteille dans l'autre. Il se sert un tiers du verre avec un alcool couleur caramel et à l'odeur de vanille. Sûrement du bourbon. Il se penche de nouveau vers elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, attrapant autre chose, et ne se décolle pas d'elle instantanément. Elle se demande pourquoi, mais comprend bien vite lorsqu'elle sent quelque chose de glacer descendre doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avance instinctivement son buste, heurtant celui de Cato, et sent la chair de poule l'envahir toute entière. Elle ouvre la bouche en inspirant de surprise, et agrippe le bord de la table. Elle lève des yeux furieux vers le Deux, et le voit fixer ses lèvres en souriant, se mordillant les siennes inconsciemment. Il laisse le glaçon descendre jusqu'à atteindre sa robe, puis le met dans son verre. Il pose ses doigts glacés sur la mâchoire de Lyne pour la soulever, et avance jusqu'à ce que leurs haleines chauffent la peau de l'autre. Lyne n'ose pas trop s'appuyer sur la table, ayant trop peur de la faire basculer, elle doit donc supporter le buste de Cato collé au sien. Il reste quelques instants sans parler, la regardant simplement.

\- Jamais personne ne me sert, leurs verres sont toujours décevants, souffle-t-il en faisant délicatement tournoyer le liquide caramel dans le verre.

Lyne lui prend le verre des mains, le boit d'un trait et hausse un sourcil en laissant le breuvage descendre dans son estomac. Doux. Elle l'aurait prit pour un homme aux boissons corsées. Elle avait raison, c'est du bourbon, et la vanille se fait parfaitement sentir. Cato serre la mâchoire, mais elle pivote vers le bar et agite ses doigts au-dessus des bouteilles. Elle en attrape une et en sent son contenu, alcool blanc, mauvais. Elle en débouche une autre, exotique mais trop sucrée. Elle ouvre encore une bouteille, sentant une fois de plus son effluve sucrée, et la trouve un peu mieux. Elle avance la bouteille. Elle fait toute la table ainsi et n'en a avancé que trois. Cato l'observe attentivement. Elle rassemble les trois bouteilles et les sent une nouvelle fois. Elle en élimine une. Elle se sert un fond de la première bouteille, laissant l'alcool vaguer dans le verre, puis le boit doucement, par petites gorgées, afin de bien en sentir toutes les saveurs. Il est très fruité, plaisant. Elle fait de même avec le second. Trop sucré. Elle sélectionne le premier, en versant presque un demi verre, glisse un glaçon à l'intérieur, le laissant un peu refroidir le liquide avant de le tendre à Cato. Un petit sourire en coin habille ses lèvres. Il remue doucement l'alcool, en sent lui aussi les effluves, puis pose ses lèvres sur le contour du verre en penchant légèrement ce dernier pour faire glisser le breuvage jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il en boit une gorgée, qu'il laisse tournoyer dans sa bouche, puis l'avale. Lyne hausse un sourcil avec un sourire en coin, en attente de son verdict. Après quelques secondes, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour se détourner et le laisser là, à cogiter un peu.

Elle va rejoindre son frère, lorsqu'elle voit le garçon du Trois, Ian. Bien, dernière étape. Elle le rejoint et lui parle à l'oreille.

\- Dans le Trois vous êtes qualifiés avec l'électricité? Demande-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Alors viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-elle en l'empoignant par le bras.

Elle l'emmène jusqu'à l'ascenseur, l'ouvre et reste contre la porte métallique pour l'empêcher de se refermer. Elle lui fait signe des'approcher pour qu'elle puisse lui parler de manière audible.

\- Peut-on isoler le réseau électrique de l'ascenseur sur cet étage uniquement? Demande-t-elle.

\- Tu veux désactiver les appels des autres étages? Résume le garçon.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle veut bloquer l'accès à l'ascenseur aux pacificateurs. Par n'importe quel moyen, mais le premier auquel elle a pensé, c'est de couper la réception d'information de l'ascenseur. La vague formée par ses sourcils indique à Lyne que le garçon réfléchit.

\- Mais comment tu veux faire ça? Le réseau électrique d'un ascenseur est bien trop compliqué... , commence-t-il.

\- Il faut couper l'arrivée d'information. On doit juste ouvrir l'interrupteur pour que le courant ne passe pas, explique-t-elle.

Le garçon la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment tu sais des trucs comme ça toi?

\- Je vivais avec cinq garçons, alors j'étais plus dans l'électricité que dans le maquillage chez moi.

Il rigole et se remet à réfléchir. Une ou deux minutes après il lève les yeux vers Lyne. Il lui fait signe d'entrer, mais elle retient les portes. Elle attrape le bras d'un tribut du Neuf et le place contre la porte. Ils se mettent tous deux à chercher le tableau électrique, mais il n'est visiblement pas là. Ian la fixe d'un regard pesant. Elle fronce les sourcils et lève le menton en sa direction pour l'interroger. Il s'approche d'elle et lui parle à l'oreille.

\- Je crois savoir où se trouve le tableau d'électricité.

Elle se recule pour le regarder et hausse derechef le menton en sa direction pour qu'il indique l'endroit. Il lève les yeux au plafond. Lyne fait de même et distingue la trappe. Elle le regarde et il lui fait une moue désolée.

\- C'est toi qui monte, moi je dois gérer les opérations depuis ici pour vérifier que tout se passe correctement, lui annonce-t-il.

Elle affaisse les épaules et soupire. Elle se place sous la trappe puis se rend compte qu'elle ne l'atteindra jamais. Elle pointe son index à la verticale en regardant Ian, puis sort. Elle s'arrête et regarde la pièce. Un grand blond baraqué, ça nous peut pas se rater. Elle se faufile entre les tributs, et attrape le poignet de Cato. Il l'interroge du regard mais la suit lorsqu'elle lui fait un signe de tête. Arrivés devant l'ascenseur, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et lui explique.

\- On doit isoler le réseau électrique de l'ascenseur, et pour ça, je dois atteindre le panneau électrique qui se trouve au-dessus de l'ascenseur. Mais la trappe est trop haute, tu dois me porter pour que je l'atteigne, annonce-t-elle en lui montrant la trappe du doigt.

Il hoche la tête et esquisse un demi-sourire en regardant sa tenue. Elle est en robe. Elle lui lance un regard peu amène puis entre à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Cato se place un peu sur le bord pour que Lyne soit pile en face de la trappe. Ian allume le paver numérique et lève son pouce en l'air pour lui donner le feu vert. Lyne quitte sa chaussure droite et place son pied sur les mains de Cato, elle pose ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, ôte sa seconde chaussure, et fait un bref hochement de tête pour qu'il la soulève. Il s'exécute et Lyne s'agrippe à la chemise en soie du garçon pour garder l'équilibre.

Elle pose cinq doigts sur la trappe et la pousse, gardant les cinq autres sur l'épaule de Cato pour éviter de tomber. Une fois la trappe repoussée sur le côté, elle pivote son buste face à Cato, pose son pied gauche sur son épaule et attrape le bord de la trappe de sa main libre. Elle positionne fermement sa main, puis lâche l'épaule de Cato pour agripper le bord de la trappe des deux mains. Elle baisse la tête et jette un œil à Cato. Il regarde ce qu'elle fabrique, les yeux brillants et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Lyne ne peut retenir un petit étirement des lèvres. Disons qu'elle aurait put demander à quelqu'un d'autre de la porter, mais connaissant Cato, il l'aurait tué dès le gong de l'arène pour se venger. Elle relève la tête et place méthodiquement ses mains pour mieux se soulever. En voyant les muscles de ses bras se bander, Cato l'aide en la soulevant un peu plus. Elle lui sourit et se hisse par la trappe. Elle réussit à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le plafond poussiéreux. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit un boîtier électrique. Elle se penche par la trappe et regarde Ian.

\- Trouvé. Il me faut un couteau s'il vous plaît, lance-t-elle en regardant Cato.

\- Quand tu seras devant le tableau, il faudra que tu me décrive ce que tu vois pour que je te guide, lui explique Ian.

Elle hoche la tête et attrape le couteau que Cato lui tend. Elle plante la lame le long de la fente du boîtier indiquant l'emboîtement de deux pièces. Elle glisse la lame le long de la fissure et en écarte les deux pièces. Le boîtier de protection se désencastre de l'autre, et Lyne le met à côté d'elle avant de jeter un œil au tableau. Oula. Des fils et récepteurs de partout. Elle crie à Ian ce qu'elle voit, ordonnant ses propos.

\- Ok! Je vais appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, alors regarde bien qu'est-ce qui change, lui cri-t-il en retour.

Elle hoche la tête même s'il ne peut pas la voir, et regarde attentivement le boîtier. Après à peine quelques secondes, une petite LED bleue s'illumine. Lyne pose immédiatement son doigt dessus et regarde les fils qui en découlent. Elle l'indique au Trois et lui décrit avec précision la composition du circuit. Elle suit chacun des fils mais ne peut pas tout voir à cause des gaines. Alors elle remonte plus haut.

\- Appuis encore, commande-t-elle à Ian.

Visiblement il s'exécute puisque la diode s'illumine une nouvelle fois. Alors ça, ça doit être le récepteur de l'information. Elle doit trouver l'exécuteur. Elle remonte le long du circuit et voit un petit boîtier noir carré avec six dents rétractables en aluminium. Bingo. Elle enlève le boîtier, et par prudence, demande à Ian d'appuyer sur un étage au hasard. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Quoi? Tu délires? S'écrie-t-il en se plantant sous la trappe.

Elle lui balance le boîtier et sourit.

\- Sans ça, ça risque de fonctionner moins bien. Je tiens juste à vérifier, juste pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, claque-t-elle pour qu'il l'écoute.

Le tribut du Neuf s'enlève des portes et retourne profiter de la soirée. Cato reste adossé à la paroi, attendant que Ian se décide à appuyer. Ce dernier soupire puis s'avance vers le paver numérique. Il lance un dernier coup d'œil vers le boîtier, puis appuie. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais rien. Il appuie de nouveau, mais rien ne se produit. Lyne élargit son sourire. Elle récupère le couteau, le donnant aux garçons à travers la trappe, puis s'assoit au bord, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Cato se met face à elle et attend. Elle contracte les muscles de ses bras et se fait peu à peu glisser dans le vide. Elle se retient le temps que Cato mette ses bras autour de ses hanches, puis lâche.

Elle sent l'étreinte de Cato se resserrer autour d'elle, relevant sa robe. Par réflexe, elle agrippe ses épaules. Elle sent l'air frais sur ses fesses. Le rouge lui chauffe les joues. Cato l'a rattrapée, mais la chute de Lyne a mené à l'élévation de sa robe. Les bras du Deux sont enroulés autour de la taille de Lyne, le bas de la robe avec eux. Il ne relâche pas son étreinte, gardant la jeune fille à sa hauteur, emprisonnée contre lui. Ian se racle la gorge et Cato serre la mâchoire. Il finit par lâcher Lyne, qui remet ses chaussures, et l'accompagne hors de l'ascenseur.

\- Comment tu savais faire ça? Avec l'ascenseur et l'électricité? Interroge-t-il, réellement curieux.

\- Je n'ai que des hommes dans ma famille, ça ne parlait pas vraiment des trucs de filles, et puis, mon grand-père paternel était originaire du Trois, alors il a apprit quelques trucs à mon père, qui nous les a enseigné. Voilà tout.

\- Et tu avais déjà eu l'occasion de toucher à l'électricité? Car vu la facilité avec laquelle tu as repéré ce truc, c'est que tu étais déjà familiarisée avec tout ça, non?

\- Oui, pas mal de fois. Au Quatre c'est mon père qui s'occupe des problèmes électriques des autres. Mais des fois, les gaines passaient par des endroits un peu trop étroits pour mon père ou mes frères, alors je devais suivre les gaines dans des passages noirs et sales pour trouver le problème. Alors oui, je connais quelques trucs sur l'électricité.

\- Et sur l'alcool, ajoute-t-il en esquissant un demi sourire.

Lyne rigole, sachant qu'il fait référence au verre qu'elle lui a préparé.

\- Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé?

\- Disons que tu me surprends par tes nombreux talents insoupçonnés, fait-il d'une voix lointaine.

x

x

 **Et voilà, le petit nouveau. Encore quelques petits chapitres et là surprise est là! ;). Faîtes-moi part de vos avis et de vos hypothèses quant à cette surprise. Merci pour les votes et tout ça. C.**


	18. Erreur

_" - Disons que tu me surprends par tes nombreux talents insoupçonnés, fait-il d'une voix lointaine."_

x

Elle sourit, heureuse du compliment. Elle le regarde attentivement, laissant ses yeux vaguer sur le visage du garçon. Il a l'air pensif, et soucieux tiens. Le voilà le pli entre ses sourcils. Il est si prit par ses réflexions qu'il ne remarque même pas que Lyne le dévisage. À quoi peut-il bien penser? Il s'est soudain éloigné d'elle, plongeant dans ses pensées sans raison apparente. Elle repense à la conversation et se rend compte qu'il s'est mit à rêvasser lors de sa dernière réplique: _«Disons que tu me surprends par tes nombreux talents insoupçonnés»._ Quel rapport peut-il y avoir entre cette réplique et son air soucieux? _«tu me surprends»_. Ces mots résonnent dans sa tête. Après quelques minutes à songer, elle abandonne. Cato est incompréhensible, alors autant ne pas se torturer les méninges à propos de ses songeries.

Elle regarde la pièce et voit que les carrières sont tout de même à part, ils ne se mêlent pas à la foule. Elle voit tout d'abord Glimmer, qui se détache de l'obscurité de la pièce avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés et sa robe brillante dorée. À bretelles épaisses, le décolleté plongeant en V, s'arrêtant aux mi-cuisses, cintrée. Lyne ne sait pas de quel tissu elle est faite, mais les éclats dorés reflétant la moindre source de lumière la rendent immanquable. Elle est perchée sur des talons beiges à plate-forme et ne marche pas trop. Marvel a opté pour du clair lui aussi, portant un pantalon de costume crème avec une chemise blanche cintrée en soie, et un nœud papillon beige aux contours dorés. Il a des chaussures beiges vernies au bout en fer doré pour le style. Clove quant à elle est très sombre. Un jean noir taille haute, un top court noir à bretelles fines ajouré, des escarpins pointus vernis noirs. Elle a attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval mi-haute et a dressé une coque sur son crâne.

Lyne va rejoindre son frère, qui discute toujours avec Peeta. Elle ne prête pas attention à leur conversation, préférant regarder les tributs. La plupart sont détendus et joyeux, mis à part les carrières. Ils font visiblement vite confiance. Dans l'arène elle aura probablement de l'aide de leur part si elle le demande, surtout des Huit ou Sept qui l'ont bien appréciée. Elle les regarde discuter, sourire, rire, s'amuser. Comment va-t-elle faire pour tous les tuer? Comment va-t-elle faire pour s'en sortir vivante? De toute façon elle ne pourra pas, Dhyn doit rentrer, alors même pas la peine de penser à en sortir vivante. Elle doit juste le protéger jusqu'à la fin des Jeux, puis lui laisser la victoire en se suicidant. Lyne sait très bien qu'il ne la laissera pas faire, mais autant ne pas penser à ce moment-là, car il faut déjà survivre pour y penser. Et vu que son frère a l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la nuque et que seule Lyne peut la retenir, ça ne sera pas du gâteau. Rien que de repenser au dilemme des Jeux, Lyne sent son sourire rétrécir et son regard se froncer. Elle s'amuse de sa situation. Les autres concurrents se font du soucis pour leur survie, se demandant uniquement comment ils pourront affronter tous les adversaires et ne pas mourir de faim ou de froid, mais elle, se demande surtout si elle doit coucher ou non avec le carrière pour sauver la peau de son frère. Tellement ce problème lui importe, elle ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir à ses propres chances de survie comme tout le monde. C'est dérisoire. Elle ne veut pas survivre sans Dhyn. Elle ne pourra pas retourner au Quatre sans lui. Rien que de l'imaginer, une boule creuse son ventre. Comment survivra-t-elle sans lui? Plus personne ne la regardera jamais de la même façon. Elle ne rentrera jamais chez elle. Elle ne reverra jamais son père et ses frères.

Elle pense à Dylan, qui doit supporter de voir deux membres de sa famille aux Jeux. Lyne a toujours redouté que cela lui arrive à elle, mais savoir que cela se produit pour son frère, ça lui fait mal au cœur. Dylan... lui et ses yeux noisettes. Lyne l'a toujours trouvé très mature pour son âge. Il aidait à la pêche, observant silencieusement Lyne faire lorsqu'elle l'amenait en secret avec elle sur le lac oublié. Elle se rappelle qu'il aimait particulièrement nouer les filets. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était assez doué avec un trident, quelque chose qu'elle avait planifié de développer. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra plus lui apprendre. Lyne se laisse tomber sur une chaise libre et regarde les tributs s'amuser. Ils s'amusent ensembles mais Panem n'est pas au courant. Elle doit trouver un moyen de le montrer à tout le monde. Elle se lève, empoigne la bouteille de Bourbon, va augmenter le volume de la musique, puis se dirige sur la terrasse en ouvrant toutes les portes et fenêtres pour libérer le son de la fête.

Afin d'attirer encore plus l'attention, elle se met à hurler de joie, buvant au goulot pour se donner contenance. Quelques instants après, elle entend un brouhaha provenant du pied du centre des tributs. Elle se penche par-dessus la rambarde et voit une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui lèvent la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Lyne lève la bouteille en leur direction et clame de nouveau son ivresse fictive. Elle les entend rire. Elle doit leur montrer qu'elle ne s'amuse pas seule. Elle retourne à l'intérieur et appelle les autres, sachant que certains comprendront son intention. Ils se penchent tous par-dessus la rambarde de la terrasse et exclament tous ensembles leur joie. Cato l'attrape par l'épaule et la tire en arrière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu veux tous nous faire tuer ou quoi? Rugit-il.

\- C'est en option, ironise-t-elle, mais c'est surtout pour nous montrer à tout Panem.

Il prend quelques secondes pour analyser sa réponse, puis serre la mâchoire.

\- En fait ta soirée, c'est juste une mascarade, tu te fous que l'on s'amuse, crache-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

\- Non, on doit être unis. Et le bonheur est le meilleur moyen pour ça, explique-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.

Il va répliquer, mais l'arrivée inopinée d'un hélicoptère de journalisme le stoppe. Les tributs s'époumonent en levant les bras en direction de l'hélicoptère, certains se serrant dans leurs bras, d'autres partageant des verres. Lyne se tourne vers Cato et lui lance un regard d'excuses. Elle se retourne et avance pour rejoindre les autres tributs, souhaitant se fondre dans la masse pour créer l'unisson, mais une pression autour de son poignet l'en empêche. Elle fait volte-face et est attirée en avant. Sa tête tourne à cause des quelques verres qu'elle a prit cul sec, et elle ne voit pas qui l'enlace. Elle sent juste une main glisser de sa hanche jusqu'à ses reins. Elle se retrouve collée à un corps imposant, et elle devine sans difficulté à qui il appartient. Elle ferme les yeux, une main sur son torse, et l'autre toujours prisonnière de sa poigne.

Après quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, elle ouvre les yeux et lève la tête pour interroger Cato du regard, mais à peine a-t-elle levé les yeux, qu'il fond sur elle en agrippant sa nuque. Elle sent ses lèvres pleines s'écraser contre les siennes.

Des picotements envahissent ses joues. Elle perçoit les mains du garçon courir sur son dos nu, la collant davantage à lui. Elle a l'impression que son bas ventre s'entortille sur lui-même. Cato fait glisser ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses nues de Lyne, les saisit, et la soulève contre lui, ne décrochant pas leurs lèvres. Inconsciemment, elle entrouvre les lèvres, laissant l'accès libre au Deux. Il approfondit son baiser, mêlant leurs langues, caressant les lèvres de Lyne des siennes. Il remonte ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de la fille et la tire vers lui, les rapprochant encore davantage. Lyne sent des frissons la parcourir. Son souffle est court, entrecoupé des baisers du garçon, ses joues sont brûlantes et probablement écarlates. Elle voit la lumière que les journalistes braquent sur eux depuis l'hélicoptère, ne manquant pas une miette de la scène.

Cato quitte ses lèvres pour faire couler ses baisers jusqu'à son cou. Seigneur. Lyne garde ses lèvres entrouvertes et penche instinctivement la tête pour laisser l'espace au garçon. Un voile chaud et confortable l'enveloppe, la détendant et lui faisant tout oublier autour d'elle. Les frissons ne cessent plus d'arpenter sa peau chaude, créant un contraste entre sa chaleur corporelle et l'air environnant. Des papillons se promènent dans son bas-ventre, provoquant une sensation étrange. Lyne sent les mains de Cato se presser puis se relâcher sur ses fesses, bougeant par moments en de douces caresses. Ses baisers remontent près de son oreille, et elle entend son souffle long et profond. Ses inspirations appuient sur la poitrine de la fille. Elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'elle a enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Cato, agrippant doucement ses cheveux courts et raides. Il fait glisser ses lèvres en de petites pressions le long de sa mâchoire, et revient sur ses lèvres, les attrapant avidement. Elle sent sa langue entrer sans invitation, la caressant sauvagement. Les poignes de ses mains se font plus dures, plus pressantes. Lyne pousse malgré elle un gémissement, sentant les lèvres de Cato s'étirer en un sourire contre les siennes. Il attrape sa lèvre inférieur avec les dents. Elle ouvre les yeux pour le fixer, poussant un nouveau gémissement mais de protestation cette fois-ci. Un sourire habille ses lèvres. Elle n'a pas le temps devoir plus, qu'il colle de nouveau leurs bouches. Il fait coulisser un de ses avant-bras contre les fesses de Lyne, libérant son autre main qui vient happer la nuque de la fille et la presser contre lui.

Lyne manque d'air, la chaleur bloque ses pores et son pouls bat si vite qu'elle a du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse à la cadence d'un marathonien, l'obligeant à rompre leurs baisers pour ne pas faiblir. Elle doit s'humecter les lèvres pour retrouver un peu de salive, l'ayant toute épuisée. Elle ne savait même pas qu'une bouche pouvait sécher à cause de baisers. Cato n'a apparemment pas le même problème, car pendant qu'elle se réapprovisionne, lui redescend sur son cou fin et sensible. Elle plonge une nouvelle fois son nez contre la nuque du garçon, humant son odeur de cannelle. Son cœur palpite.

Elle meurt d'envie de goûter à sa peau, de ressentir sa douceur, sa chaleur. Il fait grimper ses doigts à travers les mèches rassemblées de Lyne, agrippant ses racines et lui arrachant un grognement. Il tire ses cheveux en arrière et pose ses lèvres au creux de sa gorge, remontant langoureusement sa trachée, atteignant son menton et réquisitionnant sa bouche. Lyne le laisse faire, appréciant la maîtrise. Son baiser la fait vaciller. Elle perd ses moyens et devient impuissante. Les muscles de ses jambes faiblissent sous le manque d'oxygène et elle retrouve le sol, maintenue droite grâce aux prises fermes du garçon. Quelques instants après, il sépare leurs lèvres, gardant Lyne contre lui, et l'observe attentivement. Elle a déjà vu ce regard. Mais elle n'a aucune idée d'où.

Cato la maintient en équilibre jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne pied, puis desserre un peu leur étreinte. L'hélicoptère fait un demi-cercle et s'éloigne. Lyne frissonne mais est brûlante. Elle s'est sentie si faible durant ce moment, impuissante, soumise. Tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Malgré tout, elle a apprécié plus qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Comment peut-on ressentir ça rien qu'avec des mains et des lèvres? Ses boyaux lui donnent l'impression d'être emmêlés et palpitants.

Le Deux dessine doucement un sourire sur ses lèvres expertes, et se penche vers elle.

\- Au moins, tu auras montré quelque chose d'intéressant à tout Panem, déclare-t-il en caressant les cuisses nues de la fille.

x

x

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Donnez-moi vos avis, dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de la relation Cato/Lyne. La surprise est pour très bientôt, je suis impatiente de découvrir vos réactions :). Bon, eh bien à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant! C.**


	19. Résultats

_" - Au moins, tu auras montré quelque chose d'intéressant à tout Panem, déclare-t-il en caressant les cuisses nues de la fille."_

* * *

Tout le monde retourne à l'intérieur, laissant Lyne seule avec ses émotions. Étonnamment, Dhyn n'est pas intervenu. Pourtant, elle est sûre qu'il a assisté à toute la scène, comme les autres tributs d'ailleurs. Lyne inspire profondément, essayant de relativiser, puis entre à son tour dans l'appartement. C'est l'heure de l'annonce des résultats.

Dhyn inter-change les écrans pour que l'on entende les commentaires du présentateur, Ceasar Flickerman. Mais l'homme au costume bleu électrique ne commence pas son émission par l'annonce des résultats. Il la commence avec les images des tributs sur la terrasse du douzième. Quelques acclamations de satisfaction montent dans le salon. Le public fait savoir son avis en applaudissant lors de cette diffusion. La scène de Cato et Lyne passe en plan serré, accentuant davantage leur proximité. Le public est conquit, acclamant et applaudissant. La jeune fille sent ses joues chauffer en voyant ces images. Mais le présentateur enchaîne sur les résultats.

Marvel obtient un dix, Glimmer un neuf, Cato un dix, Clove un dix, Ian un sept, Kalia un six, Dhyn un sept. Lyne lui serre l'épaule en voyant son résultat. Il lui répond par un léger sourire. Lyne obtient un dix. Elle reste estomaquée. Un dix? Comment a-t-elle fait? Apparemment les juges ont apprécié sa démonstration. Elle s'empêche de sourire et lance un coup d'œil à Cato. Il hoche la tête en sa direction, lui signifiant que ses compétences n'ont pas été atteinte par sa blessure et que leur marché tient donc toujours. Lyne expire de soulagement. Elle va s'appuyer contre le mur de droite, laissant la place aux autres tributs pour qu'ils voient mieux leurs notes. Elle ne prend plus la peine de regarder l'écran, préférant observer son frère. Il a l'air un peu perdu. Peut-être parce-qu'il était tellement sûr d'obtenir une mauvaise note. Elle entend que Thresh a obtenu un neuf, Rue un Sept, Peeta un huit, et incroyablement, Katniss un onze. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle. Elle est tout aussi surprise que les autres. Les carrières lui lancent des regards assassins. Katniss les défie du regard, ne se laissant pas démonter. La tension monte, un silence de plomb règne dans la pièce. Lyne sent que sa soirée va finir en catastrophe si elle n'agit pas.

\- Ok, tout le monde prend un verre, tout de suite, ordonne-t-elle en fixant principalement Katniss.

Les tributs prennent un verre avec ou sans alcool, et attendent les instructions de Lyne. Katniss se résigne à en prendre un, tout comme les carrières, puis attendent en regardant la tribut du Quatre. Celle-ci se place face aux autres, puis lève son verre en leur direction.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, je vais dire quelques mots, commence-t-elle.

Tous la regardent, certains agacés, d'autres attentifs, et d'autres endormis.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous heureux d'être là. Je veux dire, ici, à cette soirée, mais aussi ici, au Capitole. La plupart d'entre nous savons que l'on ne reverra jamais notre famille. Les autres, sont soit les carrières, soit nourrissent leur espoir d'illusions rassurantes. Mais bon, c'est aussi un moyen pour ne pas disjoncter. Dans deux jours, on sera dans l'arène. Dans deux jours, se sera chacun pour soit. Mais je ne veux pas que vous oubliez ce moment. Parce-que ce moment représente le seul espoir de Panem.

Elle fait une pause en les criblant du regard. Ils sont désormais tous attentifs, même les carrières.

\- Il y en a quelques-un qui savent de quoi je parle. Dans deux jours, se sera le début de notre fin à tous excepté un. Et je veux, que celui ou celle qui en ressortira vivant, se souvienne de ce moment. Souvenez-vous des visages des autres tributs, qui, dans deux semaines, seront dans des boîtes. Souvenez-vous que vous avez bu avec eux, parlé avec eux. Et qu'ensuite, ils sont mort dans l'arène pour le simple plaisir du Capitole. Certains d'entre vous n'en ont rien à faire et s'amusent de mon discours, mais on sait tous que c'est injuste. Il n'y aucune raisons qui justifient les Jeux. Nous sommes tous innocents, que nous venions du Un ou du Douze. Que l'on ait dix-huit ans ou douze ans. Aucun de nous ne mérite de se faire tuer pour le divertissement. Et si on est ici ce soir, dans cet appartement, c'est pour se rappeler de ça. Pour se rappeler que, malgré nos différences, on a tous une vie. On partage le même ciel, le même air, le même soleil. Nous sommes ennemis dans l'arène simplement parce-que le Capitole nous y oblige. Alors arrêtez les hostilités. Dans deux jours on se battra les uns contre les autres comme si mon discours n'avait jamais eu lieu, car aucun discours ne changera rien tant que personne ne lèvera une main protestataire. Alors au futur vainqueur des soixante-quatorzième Jeux, quand tu sortiras de l'arène, lève une main protestataire. En attendant que la mort vienne nous trancher la gorge, buvons. Buvons jusqu'à oublier qui nous sommes pour le temps d'une soirée les amis.

Elle porte son verre à ses lèvres, et fait couler le breuvage au fond de sa gorge. Les autres font de même avant de reprendre de plus belle en réactivant la musique. Lyne ne sait pas si son discours a atteint quelqu'un, mais elle doit motiver les troupes. Dhyn augmente le son et quelques tributs se mettent à danser. La soirée commence à bien tourner. Lyne voit un garçon vaciller vers les toilettes. Elle voit Rue danser avec Peeta, elle voit Clove boire une ligne de shooter avec Marvel, elle voit la Renarde chanter en duo avec celle du Sept.

La soirée continue d'avancer dans l'ivresse et les rires, mais Lyne n'a plus le cœur à la fête. Son propre discours l'a rendue nostalgique. Sa famille, qu'ont-ils pensés de ces images de Cato et elle? Elle ne les reverra plus jamais, et elle leur fait probablement honte avec cette scène. Finnick va lui arracher la tête d'ailleurs. Elle ne lui a pas parlé de leur petit moment dans l'ascenseur, et elle aurait préféré éviter qu'il voit ça, mais il y a moins de deux pourcents de chances qu'il l'ait loupé. Elle boit un autre shot de bourbon. Elle commence à avoir le ventre ballonné, signe que l'alcool commence à faire effet. Elle sourit en voyant que deux autres tributs ont pris la direction des toilettes, le teint livide. Quels petits joueurs. Dhyn vient s'appuyer sur la table à côté d'elle, un verre à demi plein à la main, et le regard flottant sur le salon.

\- Ton discours était... convaincant, lance-t-il, je ne sais pas d'où tu me sors ce charisme, mais même les carrières ont approuvé tes mots. C'est quand même étonnant, tu ne trouves pas?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe et qu'en fait ils n'ont pas compris ce que ça signifiait.

Lyne rigole en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, il les prend pour des idiots.

\- Ne les prends pas pour des idiots! Ils sont juste plus dans l'action que la réflexion, ironise-t-elle.

Dhyn rigole à son tour. Il boit une gorgée puis s'éloigne. Lyne regarde l'heure pour savoir combien de temps cela fait qu'ils sont là. 20:30. L'heure du dîner. Ça ne fait qu'une heure et demi qu'elle est là. La soirée risque d'être longue. Elle se sert un autre shot et a tout juste le temps de reposer la bouteille, qu'elle verse le liquide dans sa gorge.

\- À combien de verres en es-tu? L'interroge une voix derrière elle.

Elle repose le verre sur la table et soupire doucement.

\- Plus que toi Cato, répond-t-elle en se tournant face au garçon.

Il dresse un sourcil d'incrédulité et sourit. Lyne ne sait plus jouer. Elle ne sait plus quel masque vêtir. Le Deux est entrain de griller ses neurones. Mais que veut-il au juste? Elle lui lance un regard noir et se détourne, s'éloignant de lui. Elle rejoint un coin isolé de la pièce, et continue d'observer les tributs. Katniss est elle aussi à l'écart, l'air pensive. Alors que Lyne s'avance pour rejoindre la Douze, Dhyn baisse la musique et quémande l'attention.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez faim, alors vu que l'on a une tonne de plats à disposition, asseyez-vous.

Il prend Peeta par l'épaule et l'amène jusqu'à la table, bientôt suivit par les autres tributs. Lyne se retrouve entre Thresh et Cato, face à Katniss. Cette dernière s'est réfugiée à côté de Peeta et a accueillie Rue avec un sourire. Dhyn est assit à côté de Peeta, avec Marvel en bout de table. Cato a Clove, suivit de Glimmer à sa droite. Cato face à Dhyn, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Lyne ne cesse de leur jeter des coup d'œils pour déceler le moindre signe d'une attaque quelconque.

Les plats tournent entre les mains des tributs, se faisant passer les sauces, les boissons, d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Lyne entend les rires, les blagues, mais elle n'y participe pas. Cela fait un long moment qu'elle n'a pas partagé un repas aussi convivial. Son dernier remonte au soir avant la Moisson, avec ses frères et son père. Eux ne doivent pas rire en ce moment même. L'absence de Michael se fait horriblement ressentir. Plus que celle des autres car il passait la majeur partie de son temps à la taquiner. C'est l'aîné de la famille, le protecteur. Lyne est sa petite sœur, la seule fille de la famille, alors il a toujours été là pour elle. Même si quatre ans les sépare, ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches que depuis l'année d'avant. À dix-sept ans, Michael a arrêté de la considérer comme une enfant. Ils ont partagés en un an bien plus que durant des années.

Peter est plutôt quelqu'un à l'écoute, un bon conseiller. Il voit directement lorsque Lyne n'est pas dans son assiette. Il a ce don, de la pousser à se confier même lorsqu'elle n'en a pas envie. Il pose ses doux yeux verts sur elle, et patiente jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. Il l'enveloppe de ses bras sécurisants, ou la fait tournoyer sur un rythme siffloté, parfois même, il chantonne en la regardant pour la pousser à le suivre. Il trouve toujours quelque chose pour la détendre. Elle n'a jamais réussi à faire ça, montrer de la compassion pour les autres. Enfin, elle en éprouve, mais elle ne sait pas comment agir avec ça. Peter le fait pour toute la famille.

Elle efface ces pensées et se concentre sur une conversation pour oublier l'absence de ses proches. Elle sent une main forte se poser délicatement sur sa cuisse. Elle fronce les sourcils et dévisage Cato. Il plonge ses yeux bleus océans dans ceux de Lyne et l'observe longuement, dessinant de petits cercles sur sa cuisse avec son pouce. Lyne connaît cette manœuvre. Peter fait la même chose en lui massant les épaules lorsqu'elle a « un air triste » d'après lui. Cato lui montre de la tendresse. Lyne reste abasourdit un moment avant de réagir. Elle pose sa main sur celle de Cato et soutient son regard. Elle n'arrive vraiment pas à cerner ce garçon. Arriviste et sadique à un moment, puis compatissant et tendre à un autre. Mais ce qui désoriente Lyne, ce n'est pas uniquement le comportement du garçon, c'est le sien. Elle n'est plus dégoûtée par ce tribut et ses propos. Elle ne ressent plus de peur ou de haine en le voyant, elle ressent de l'envie. Et ça la dépasse. Pourquoi de l'envie? Après ce qu'il lui a promit de faire à son frère? Non, elle ne peut pas agir ainsi et le laisser l'attendrir. Elle doit rester distante avec lui. Il veut tout de même torturer et tuer son frère, mais aussi profiter d'elle autant que possible. Lyne tourne la tête et regarde face à elle. Katniss l'observe, non, la scrute.

Ses yeux sont plissés et ses lèvres serrées, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée. Elle prend quelques secondes pour regarder profondément dans les yeux de Lyne, puis tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Que veut-elle? Un éclat de rire soudain et proche fait sursauter Lyne qui se décale vers Cato. Celui-ci éclate de rire et passe un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Thresh se tourne face à la fille, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, et s'esclaffe derechef en voyant son expression. Les traits du métis sont si détendus, amicaux, et chaleureux. Comment pourra-t-elle le tuer? Et si aucun d'eux ne décide de se battre? Que fera le Capitole? Ils les bombarderont tous? Non, ils ne s'y risqueront pas. Pourquoi doivent-ils se tuer? Pourquoi ne pas simplement refuser? Le regard de Lyne se porte sur son frère qui se chamaille joyeusement avec Peeta, et la réponse s'affiche à ses yeux. Pour les familles.

Elle termine de manger le tiramisu qu'elle a réussi à sauver des combats acharnés que se vouaient les tributs afin d'avoir leur dessert favori. Le bras de Cato n'a pas quitté ses épaules, et elle sent parfois ses doigts jouer avec les mèches relevées de ses cheveux. Alors que quelques tributs attendent un digestif ou un café, Lyne regarde de nouveau l'heure: 22:12. Quelqu'un lui fait passer son digestif. Un liquide vert. Elle lève le verre jusqu'à son nez, et en sent l'odeur. De la menthe. Elle hausse un sourcil. Un sirop de menthe? Ils se foutent d'elle? Son air dépité fait rire le blond à côté d'elle. Il se penche vers elle et pointe le verre du doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ton verre ne te plaît pas? S'amuse-t-il.

\- Ils se foutent de moi à me mettre du sirop de menthe? Siffle-t-elle en levant des yeux furibond vers le garçon.

Il élève un sourcil puis étire un demi-sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas du sirop de menthe, dit-il, goûte. Bois-le d'un coup.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais suit ses indications. Elle amène le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis le renverse entre. Une fois l'alcool avalé, une vague fraîche vient irradier sa gorge et sa bouche. Elle agrandit les yeux et tousse un coup pour faire passer la brûlure. Cato se met à rire, dévoilant ses dents blanches droites.

\- Sirop de menthe? Se moque-t-il.

\- C'est pas du sirop de menthe! S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix fade.

Il rigole de nouveau et resserre son bras sur les épaules de la fille. Elle tourne son visage de l'autre côté. S'il continu à être comme ça avec elle, elle n'aura jamais la force de le tuer dans l'arène. Il doit arrêter d'être si amical. Et attirant.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils restent encore un moment à table, échangeant bruyamment. Thresh est de loin le plus marrant de tous. Il passe son temps à taquiner tout le monde. Il s'acharne particulièrement sur la fille du Sept.

\- Non mais tu veux rire? Un sept? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu leur a montré aux juges, parce-qu'aux entraînements tu n'allais pas plus loin que l'atelier de la bouffe! S'écrit-il.

\- C'est complètement faux! Et puis de toute façon, j'aurais plus de chances de survie que toi, parce-que les armes c'est bien jolie, mais ça ne vous aidera pas à manger!

\- Et comment tu comptes faire pour tuer ta viande? En l'étranglant avec tes cheveux?

Tout le monde éclate de rire. La blonde rosit.

\- Désolé blondie, mais tes boucles ne te seront pas d'une grande aide face à un animal, il vaut mieux un couteau.

\- Je peux très bien poser des collets, se défend-t-elle.

\- Pour que quelqu'un d'autre les ramasse en passant et que ça indique ta position en plus de ça? Bravo, j'applaudis. Quand on disait que les blondes étaient stupides, ce n'était pas juste pour la blague.

Nouveaux rires. La Sept lui lance une pomme qu'il manque de prendre sur le front.

\- Eh! On se calme avec les histoires sur les blondes là! Intervient Glimmer en fusillant Thresh du regard.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on en a une seconde de blondie! Elle veut pas qu'on parle sur les blondes, mais elle vient tirer les projecteurs sur elle, du blond tout craché ça!

Nouvelle slave de rires. Ils restent ainsi pendant près d'une heure avant que Glimmer ne s'éloigne en s'égosillant, de la fumée s'échappant des oreilles. Tous se lèvent pour retourner au salon, près de la musique. Cette dernière est réactivée, et cette fois-ci, la plupart des tributs se mettent à danser. Marvel va chercher Glimmer et la ramène sur son épaule pour la poser au milieu de l'espace de danse. Il danse avec elle, lui redonnant le sourire. Lyne quant à elle, reste fidèle à sa grande amie la bouteille de bourbon. Elle est d'ailleurs presque entièrement finie. Alors que tout le monde s'active au rythme de la musique, quelqu'un coupe tout. Des protestations fusent. Tout le monde se tourne vers l'écran de télévision pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, râlant et posant des questions.

\- La ferme un peu vous tous! Crache Peeta en se redressant et augmentant le volume de la télévision.

Il a changé la chaîne, affichant Capitole TV où des caméras filment une estrade éclairée par d'énormes projecteurs. En arrière-plan se trouve une bâtisse blanche aux portes imposantes en bois refermées, deux colonnes soutiennent un balcon au-dessus de la terrasse en dalle claires. Sur ces mêmes dalles, quelques mètres avant de larges escaliers, se tient une personne. Cette personne est agenouillée sur le sol, avec un sac opaque sur la tête. Ses deux bras sont liés derrière son dos. Il porte des vêtements propres, pas neufs mais pas trop usés. Une chemise bleue claire, et un pantalon en tissu blanc. Deux pacificateurs l'encadrent, les armes à la main.

Dans la pièce tout le monde se tait. Lyne s'avance jusqu'au bord du salon, le canapé sur sa gauche, et le coin du mur à sa droite. Dhyn appui ses deux mains sur le dos du canapé, se penchant en avant en attente d'explication.

\- ... transgresser les règles. Il a fait bien plus que ça, il s'est délibérément rebellé à maintes reprises, profitant des failles du système pour créer un commerce clandestin derrière notre dos. De tels actes ne peuvent rester impunis, et pour dissuader quiconque trouverait son idée intéressante, sa sanction est diffusée en ce moment même dans tous les Districts, annonce la voix grave et rude d'un pacificateur.

La caméra bouge un peu et Lyne reconnaît le symbole du District Quatre. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Le Quatre? Murmure-t-elle pour elle-même en changeant de pied d'appui.

Le chef des pacificateurs se lève du milieu du champ de la caméra, et passe derrière la personne agenouillée. Le caméra avance vers cette dernière, attirant l'attention sur elle. La main du pacificateur se referme sur le tissu, et le tire en arrière, dévoilant le visage de la personne. Lyne ouvre la bouche. Son souffle se fait plus profond, plus long. Des yeux verts en amande et des cheveux noirs en bataille.

* * *

 **Et voici le nouveau chapitre! Alors, qui est-ce à votre avis? Vous avez pensé quoi du chapitre? Et Cato en garçon tendre, étrange, n'est-ce pas? Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu en tous cas :). À bientôt! C.**


	20. Douleur

_"_ _Lyne ouvre la bouche. Son souffle se fait plus profond, plus long. Des yeux verts en amande et des cheveux noirs en bataille._ _"_

 _x_

\- Peter... , souffle-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant.

Quelques têtes se tournent vers elle, le regard désolé. Dhyn s'est redressé, gardant une étincelle d'espoir derrière ses pupilles. Lyne ne peut pas garder cet espoir, car elle sait pertinemment qu'ils n'ont pas fait un direct pour une simple flagellation. Mais pourquoi? Leur excuse est en carton, l'odeur de leur mensonge se repend jusqu'au Capitole. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi veulent-ils punir Peter? Il n'a rien fait, c'est sûr. La seule qui fait du braconnage, c'est elle. Et aucun membre de sa famille ne prend part au marché noir installé dans un coin reculé du village. Donc pour quelle raison les pacificateurs veulent-ils le tuer? Puis Lyne repense au discours.

« _Délibérément rebellé_ », « _diffusée dans tous les Districts_ », « _dissuader_ », « _actes_ »

Tous ces mots se mettent les uns à la suite des autres, comme lorsqu'on place un chiffre clé dans un sudoku. Ce discours ne concerne en rien Peter, il la concerne elle, et seulement elle. Il lui est destiné pour lui faire payer cette soirée retransmise sur tous les écrans de Panem. C'est de sa faute.

Elle garde les yeux rivés sur l'écran, ne voulant pas manquer une seule seconde du Direct, espérant voir un miracle se produire. Le réalisateur montre le reste de sa famille, maintenue par des pacificateurs. Michael se débat comme un fou, et un violent coup de poing lui est asséné, l'assommant. Dylan est bloqué face contre le sol, hurlant à pleins poumons. Et Christopher, leur père, est maintenu contre un mur par deux pacificateurs. Lyne s'est inconsciemment crispée, sentant tous ses muscles tendus. La caméra revient sur Peter et les pacificateurs. Des larmes roulent sur son visage, mais il reste impassible. Il regarde droit vers la caméra, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de sa sœur. Elle sent son cœur s'alourdir. Ce regard accusateur lui est adressé, elle le sait. Il est là à cause d'elle, et il le sait. Sa gorge se resserre.

Elle voit le reste de la scène en n'entendant plus que le battement de son pouls dans ses oreilles. Elle a l'impression que le sol se mouve au-dessous d'elle, l'empêchant d'être stable.

Elle voit le pacificateur lever son arme pile derrière le crâne de Peter, elle voit les yeux humides de ce dernier la toiser sévèrement, et ses lèvres former les mots « Je t'aime », avant qu'un _boom_ représentatif se fasse entendre. Les yeux de Peter s'éteignent, se vidant de leur vie, de leurs émotions et de leurs pensées. Du sang s'évade de son front et coule dans son sourcil. Le garçon tombe sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts et une traînée rouge sur le visage. La caméra suit le visage du garçon, zoomant sur son expression sérieuse. Le sang continu de couler, traversant son nez pour sinuer sur sa pommette droite, puis atteignant le bord de sa joue afin de goutter sur le sol.

Lyne sent son estomac se retourner, se tordre, s'étirer puis s'enfoncer en elle. Une sensation désagréable remonte dans sa gorge. Des larmes glissent sur ses joues, les unes après les autres. Sa bouche est toujours grande ouverte, l'aidant à fournir de l'oxygène à ses poumons. Son cœur se compresse et s'enfonce dans sa poitrine. Ses côtes se recroquevillent, perçant sa peau de l'intérieur. La sensation se fait plus pressante dans sa gorge close. Sa vision se trouble et la chaleur lui monte aux joues. Le sol tangue devant ses yeux. Elle fait quelques pas sur le côté en tendant son bras pour attraper le mur le plus rapidement possible. Une fois atteint, elle s'adosse lourdement dessus, pressant ses deux mains contre son ventre. Elle prend de grandes inspirations pour alimenter son corps, mais cela ne fait qu'obstruer sa vue plus vite. Elle entend des voix au loin, un hurlement déchirant et un bruit sourd. La sensation de sa gorge remonte à l'orée de sa bouche, menaçant de sortir à tout moment. Lyne se détourne du salon et vacille en vitesse jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois là-bas, elle ferme la porte à clef et se laisse tomber à genoux. Elle s'élance vers les toilettes et laisse ressortir son dégoût envers elle-même. Elle rend son repas.

Elle s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main, et regarde ces dernières, tremblantes et crispées sur le sol froid. Elle a les mains sales. Aux deux sens du terme. Elle a le sang de son frère sur les mains. Le sang de son propre frère, son sang à elle. Elle vient de tuer un membre de sa famille. Peter est mort à cause d'elle, parce-qu'elle a réuni les tributs. Parce-qu'elle a embrassé Cato. Parce-qu'elle a voulut faire payer Snow. Il l'a surpassé au « _Jeu du plus con_ », et son frère en a payé les conséquences. Une douleur la tord en deux, la faisant s'affaler sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle vient de tuer son frère. Elle a donné l'arme et les charges à Snow. Elle l'a tué, il est mort par sa faute, pour ses caprices. Un hurlement s'arrache de ses tripes, perçant ses tympans, et irritant sa gorge. Les larmes s'écoulent à flot, trempant la tempe de Lyne et une partie de ses cheveux. Elle serre les poings et grogne à travers ses dents closes. Elle se retourne sur le dos et sort un second hurlement, laissant son corps se soulever sous la douleur interne.

Des souvenirs envahissent sa tête. Peter et son sourire, ses chansons, ses danses, ses yeux, ses blagues, ses massages, l'attention qu'il portait aux autres. Elle se souvient parfaitement de son visage d'ange si demandé par les filles. L'habitude qu'il avait de mettre du citron dans tous ses plats, cette façon qu'il avait de sentir les fleurs que Lyne ramenait des bois après ses pêches quotidiennes, le son de sa voix. Un nouveau sanglot bruyant sort de sa bouche. Elle se met à genoux et se pli face au sol, serrant ses avants-bars contre son ventre, comme pour contrôler la douleur. Elle entend des coups donnés à la porte. Une voix calme, qu'elle connaît.

\- Lyne, fait la voix. Lyne laisse moi entrer, continue la voix.

Elle ne répond pas, restant silencieuse et incapable de bouger.

\- Lyne s'il te plaît, c'est moi, Cato, reprend la voix.

Cato. Une nouvelle douleur traverse son buste. Elle gémit et se balance d'avant en arrière. Elle ne peut pas le blâmer pour ce qu'il a fait sur la terrasse, Snow aurait quand même agit de la sorte même si Cato n'avait pas fait ça. Elle a l'impression que son visage entier est tiré vers l'arrière à cause de cette fichue coiffure. Elle arrache son élastique et l'envoi à travers la pièce, se contrefichant d'où il a bien put atterrir. De nouveaux coups sont portés, plus forts cette fois-ci.

\- Lyne ouvre! Ordonne Cato.

Cette dernière se lève instantanément, se jetant presque sur la porte, et frappe celle-ci en retour.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille espèce d'hypocrite! Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je peux bien ressentir en cet instant, alors pas la peine de faire semblant! Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, alors va-t-en et laisse moi faire mon deuil en paix! S'égosille-t-elle en martelant la porte à coups de poings.

Un silence lui répond. Elle se laisse glisser contre la porte, se tordant en deux bruyamment. Sa tête lui fait mal à force d'avoir le visage crispé. Elle laisse son épaule s'affaisser contre la porte, et abat sa tête contre, serrant ses bras autour de son ventre.

\- Je ne joue pas. Plus maintenant. Alors laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans cet état, répond Cato d'une voix douce.

Le son de sa voix est à côté de l'oreille de Lyne, il a dû entendre et deviner qu'elle s'est accroupie, et a dû faire de même. Elle renifle, tentant de faire ça discrètement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le ton de sa voix est sincère, il a vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter. Mais comment être sûr que ce n'est pas une autre manœuvre? Aucun moyen, si ce n'est le voir de ses propres yeux. Elle fait un effort psychologique gargantuesque en acceptant de lui ouvrir cette fichue porte. Lyne lève son bras et déverrouille. À peine le cliquetis de la serrure retentit, que la poignée tourne. Cato tire la porte vers lui, entre, et referme à clef. Lyne n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle a les yeux rouges, humides, et gonflés. Ses joues sont trempées, et le début de ses cheveux sur le côté aussi. Il soupire doucement puis s'agenouille face à elle. Elle persiste à regarder le carrelage immaculé. Il attrape son visage entre ses deux mains et la force à le regarder, tirant son visage vers lui. Elle lève les yeux et veut lui lancer des éclairs, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Ça le fait sourire ce petit malin. De nouvelles larmes roulent. Il soupire et l'enlace, amenant le visage de Lyne contre son torse. Il s'appuie contre la porte en maintenant Lyne contre lui, la déplaçant aisément, et repousse les cheveux de la fille vers l'arrière. Elle ne proteste pas, n'en ayant pas la force. Ils restent un long moment ainsi. Le flot de larmes diminue peu à peu, calmant la jeune fille. Mais ses pensées ne cessent pas de la blâmer.

Tout est de sa faute. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouve est entièrement de sa faute. Que se soit pour son frère, pour Snow, ou pour Cato. Elle a prit une flopée de mauvaises décisions qui ont conduit Peter à la mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pourra jamais retourner chez elle. Sa famille ne lui pardonnera jamais. Autant mourir durant les Jeux. L'image de Finnick lui vient en tête. C'est sûr, son mentor en souffrira, mais il a déjà vécu ça durant des années, il pourra survivre à la mort de Lyne. Finnick n'est pas une excuse pour rester en vie. Elle fera tout pour garder Dhyn en vie, donnant une chance au reste de sa famille de reprendre un semblant de vie normale. Non, c'est faux. Jamais les Colins ne reprendront une vie normale. Snow leur a enlevé ce rêve dès l'instant où il a envoyé l'ordre d'exécuter Peter. Lyne ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle va le faire payer. Elle va lui montrer que s'en prendre à la famille est une très mauvaise idée.

Elle se redresse sans répondre au regard interrogateur de Cato, et sort de la salle de bain. L'ambiance de la soirée est redescendue à moins trois. Lorsqu'elle entre dans le séjour, tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Pour la plupart compatissants. Lyne s'arrête et parcourt la pièce du regard. Elle ne voit pas son frère. Ses sourcils se froncent. Tant pis, elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour ça. Et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il soit inclut dans son plan, ils l'épargneront peut-être. Elle trouve sans mal le garçon du Trois, et va le voir. Elle l'attrape fermement par le bras et l'amène à l'écart. Cato la suit du regard. Elle se place face à Ian et lui parle tout bas pour éviter que les autres ne distinguent trop ses paroles.

\- Tu l'as mit où le boîtier de l'ascenseur? Demande-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Il ne répond pas mais plonge sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir le petit objet rectangulaire et noir. Elle avance sa main pour l'attraper, mais Ian recule d'un pas en éloignant l'objet loin derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tu le veux? Réplique-t-il en la désignant du menton.

\- Ça te regarde?

L'amertume dans sa voix l'étonne elle-même, mais l'heure n'est plus à la plaidoirie.

\- Tu le veux? Alors dis-moi pourquoi.

Elle crispe sa mâchoire et serre les poings.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse la dentition tu ferais mieux de me filer ce boîtier, et en vitesse. Crache-t-elle en retroussant ses lèvres pour dévoiler ses dents jointes.

Visiblement, elle a été plutôt convaincante, étant donné que le garçon déglutit avant de lui filer le boîtier. Elle l'attrape sans remerciements et s'éloigne. Elle va attraper une chaise qu'elle traîne jusqu'à l'ascenseur, prend plusieurs couteaux, et rentre dans l'ascenseur. Elle place la chaise sous la trappe, grimpe dessus et se hisse à travers l'ouverture, replace le boîtier, puis retourne jusqu'à la trappe. La chaise a disparue, Cato se tient à sa place, les bras croisés.

Lyne soupire. Elle s'accroupit puis saute à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, pas sans se cogner le tibias et le bras sur les rebords de la trappe. Un sourire fait frémir les lèvres du Deux. Lyne toise Cato, croisant elle aussi ses bras. Ils restent ainsi quelques instants avant que le garçon ne s'impatiente et brise le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste?

\- Ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps, réplique-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Plus très bavarde.

Elle émet un rire soupiré. Il se fout d'elle en plus de ça.

\- Cato, sors s'il te plaît.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris à ce que je vois. Ça ne t'a pas suffit de voir ton frère se faire tuer en direct, c'est ça?

Lyne le pousse de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant s'écraser contre une paroi de l'ascenseur, et plaque sa main sur la gorge du Deux.

\- Ne me parles pas de lui!

Lui aussi a compris que l'exécution est une revanche de Snow quant à la soirée. Il sait donc que c'est de la faute de Lyne si son frère est mort. Et il lui envoi à la figure. Elle ne tente même pas de se retenir, elle abat plusieurs coups sur le visage du garçon, sentant des larmes de rage rouler sur ses joues. Après une longue minute à le frapper, elle laisse retomber ses bras, le regardant avec toute la rage qu'elle a en elle.

\- C'est bon? Ça t'a fait du bien? Tu vas faire quoi maintenant? Tu vas aller voir Snow, et ensuite? Tu vas le tuer? Et après? Tu penses que ça va ramener ton frère?

Elle ne répond pas, sachant exactement ce qu'il est entrain de ses propos sont raisonnés, elle ne peut pas le nier.

\- Non, pas vrai? Alors au lieu de faire une nouvelle fois l'idiote, rejoins ton frère. Il est toujours là lui, et lui aussi a perdu son frère. Alors tu ferai mieux d'aller le voir au lieu de faire une nouvelle chose que tu regretteras instantanément.

Elle essaie de garder son expression de colère, mais il l'a convaincue. Elle doit aller voir Dhyn. Se faire tuer ne l'aidera pas à gagner les Jeux. Elle garde les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais évite les yeux océans du garçon.

\- Et retires-moi ce machin de là-haut, je ne tiens pas à ce que les pacificateurs participent à notre petite fête ratée.

Elle ne peut masquer un léger frémissement du coin de ses lèvres. Même dans les pires situations, il réussit à la faire sourire. Elle soupire et lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Il hoche la tête et croise les doigts de ses mains pour former un appui suffisamment solide afin que Lyne s'y glisse dessus. Elle s'exécute et répète la même action qu'en début de soirée. Il la rattrape lors de sa descente, mais ne la retient pas comme précédemment. Il ne la suit pas non plus lorsqu'elle se met à la recherche de son frère. Elle sait exactement où aller. Dhyn et l'air frais sont inséparables. Elle le voit, les muscles bandés et la mâchoire serrée. Elle s'approche de lui, ne sachant pas comment il va réagir avec elle. Va-t-il la blâmer pour la mort de Peter? Il aurait raison de toute façon. Peut-être que c'est lui qui devrait la tuer, ça ne serait que justice envers Peter. Et il pourrait le faire tout de suite, sur cette terrasse, là où personne ne le verrait. Il se tourne face à elle. Il a les yeux brillants et le visage écarlate. Lui aussi a pleuré. Son regard est empli de haine. Lyne fait un pas en arrière, ne sachant pas ce qui allait s'en suivre.

x

 **Et la voilà la surprise! Bon, vous aviez un gros indice en fin de chapitre précédent, mais c'était quand même une surprise :). FAITES-MOI PART DE VOS RÉACTIONS! Je veux trop savoir ce que vous pensez de la sanction de Snow :D. Sinon, vous en dîtes quoi de Cato? ;). J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, et donc, bon weekend! XO,C.**


	21. Décision

_"Son regard est empli de haine. Lyne fait un pas en arrière, ne sachant pas ce qui allait s'en suivre."_

 _x_

Dhyn avance vers elle, pousse un soupir et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Snow va nous le payer, dit-il simplement, en écrasant sa sœur contre lui.

\- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire avant que Cato ne m'en empêche.

Dhyn allait se détacher d'elle, mais il se ravise.

\- Pour une fois, je suis bien content qu'il passe son temps à te regarder.

Le parfum musqué se mélange avec une odeur de fraise. Dhyn a toujours aimé les fraises, c'est son fruit préféré. Au printemps, il passe beaucoup de temps a en chercher dans les bois entourant le village. Lyne pose son nez contre la peau du cou de son frère, inspirant l'odeur familière du fruit rouge, et ferme les yeux. Les bras forts du garçon autour de sa taille la rassure. Elle ne veut plus le quitter. Elle ne veut plus se détacher de lui. Cette étreinte est tout ce qui lui reste de sa famille. Elle doit à tous prix le protéger, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle se le promet. Dhyn sera le vainqueur des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games.

Après une petite heure à l'extérieur, ils retournent avec les autres dans l'appartement. Ils commencent à s'impatienter. Lyne n'y prête pas attention et attrape la bouteille de bourbon, la débouche, et place le goulot entre ses lèvres pour finir l'alcool d'un seul coup. Son ventre proteste et sa vision se trouble. Elle croque dans un quartier d'orange pour accentuer les effets de l'alcool grâce au sucre, puis va augmenter le volume de la musique. Elle attrape la première personne qui est à proximité, et l'entraîne sur l'espace de danse. Elle danse avec, se fichant de savoir qui c'est ou si sa propre façon de danser est décente ou non. Elle tournoie, se colle à la personne, balance sa tête en tous sens, attrape les mains de la personne et la colle à elle. Les mains glissent sur Lyne. Des pressions fermes, des doigts épais, des mouvements désireux. Un garçon à coup sûr. Il ne la lâche plus. Lyne ferme les yeux et se laisse guider. Le garçon la maintient droite et l'empêche de tomber, trop saoul pour se rendre compte de la médiocrité de son équilibre. Son pouls tambourine dans ses oreilles et son visage brûle. Elle soulève ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque afin de recevoir un peu d'air frais, et le garçon en profite pour y glisser des baisers. Elle se tourne face à lui, et reconnaît son nœud papillon beige et doré. Marvel. Ouch. Ça ne va pas plaire à Cato. Tant pis, il n'a qu'à venir prendre sa place. Elle continue à danser comme si de rien n'était, mais évite de lui exposer une parcelle nue de sa peau. Elle pensait sincèrement que c'était Cato qui allait intervenir, mais à sa plus grande surprise, c'est son frère qui s'oppose à cette proximité. Il attrape Lyne d'une main pour la tenir droite, et repousse Marvel de l'autre. Lyne ne voit pas son expression, gardant ses yeux baissés ou à hauteur d'homme, pas plus haut, étant trop saoul pour. Il écarte sa sœur des autres, la place face à lui, et la prend par les épaules.

\- Tu es en état de remettre le boîtier à sa place, la questionne-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle réfléchit et secoue la tête. Puis finalement elle change d'avis et hoche la tête.

\- Oui ou non? S'impatiente son jumeau en haussant le ton.

Elle hoche derechef la tête en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux et essayant de capter le regard de son frère. Elle voit le basculement vertical qu'effectue sa tête et sent sa main attraper son épaule pour l'amener jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il la soulève jusqu'à la trappe, mais elle a plus de mal à s'y hisser. Elle fait comme elle peut, se soulevant jusqu'aux hanches pour se traîner jusqu'à ce que ses genoux atteignent la plate-forme. Elle se met sur les genoux et avance jusqu'au boîtier électrique. Elle a peut-être un peu surestimé ses capacités. Avec le taux d'alcool présent dans son sang, reconnaître l'endroit où poser ce fichu boîtier est une vraie bataille navale. Elle pose ses fesses sur ses talons et soupire longuement. Elle croasse quelques mots incompréhensible à son frère.

-Quoi? Lance la voix de Dhyn depuis l'ascenseur.

\- Bouton, se contente-t-elle de répéter.

\- Et?

\- Appuis!

Il s'exécute et la diode s'éclaire. Elle plante lourdement son doigt dessus, et retrace la même ligne que précédemment, retombant sur les fils nus et débranchés témoignant de l'absence d'un composant. Elle replace le boîtier en tentant d'être délicate et précise, puis s'éloigne en reculant à quatre pattes. La descente risque d'être plus compliquée. Dhyn est peut-être fort, mais pas assez pour supporter la chute d'un poids mort ivre tel que Lyne. Lui-même le sait. Il serre la mâchoire et sort sa tête de l'encadrement des portes de l'ascenseur. Les oreilles de la fille sifflent, l'empêchant d'entendre ce que son jumeau dit, mais elle en a très vite une petite idée en voyant le Deux arriver. Il se place devant elle sous la trappe, et tend les bras devant lui, légèrement écarter pour permettre au corps athlétique de Lyne de s'y glisser entre. Elle a l'impression que sa tête a doublé de volume et que son ventre est entrain de se nouer. Elle balance ses jambes dans le vide et respire un bon coup. La chute risque d'être mauvaise pour son ventre. Elle s'appuie sur ses mains et fait glisser ses fesses hors de la plate-forme, sentant l'attraction faire son travail en la tractant vers le sol. Cato la rattrape un peu brusquement, pressant leurs ventres trop fort l'un contre l'autre. Elle se sent nauséeuse. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Le garçon la repose au sol et la lâche doucement. Lyne ressort de l'ascenseur et commence à ranger l'appartement. Ce n'est pas très sale ou en désordre, mais elle ne peut pas laisser tout le travail aux Douze alors qu'elle est l'instigatrice de la soirée. Elle tangue régulièrement, mais fait un effort. Elle range les couverts, replace les chaises, ordonne le canapé, nettoie l'évier de la salle de bain, jette les débris qui traînent sur le sol. Peeta ne tarde pas à venir lui prêter main forte, ne supportant pas de la voir travailler seule alors que ce n'est pas son appartement et qu'elle n'est pas en état. Ce garçon est vraiment d'une bonté naturelle. Dommage qu'il soit tombé aux Jeux face à elle. Peu importe qu'il soit gentil ou beau, Lyne éliminera quiconque fera obstacle à la victoire de Dhyn. Et Peeta est sûrement un obstacle. Comme tous les autres dans cette pièce.

Une fois qu'elle a finit de ranger et que les tributs du Onze, Dix, et Neuf sont retournés à leurs appartements, Lyne s'adosse au mur en attendant que l'ascenseur remonte une nouvelle fois. Les tributs du Huit, Sept et Six sont en cours de descente. La fatigue se fait ressentir. Ses membres sont lourds, vides, engourdis. Elle serait capable de dormir à même le sol pour assouvir son sommeil. Elle voit une silhouette s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Son odeur le trahie.

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas? À propos du Président, précise-t-il.

Il connaît déjà la réponse. Il demande juste pour confirmer.

\- S'en prendre à moi est une chose, s'en prendre à ma famille en est une autre, répond-t-elle.

\- Dois-je me sentir visé? S'amuse le garçon aux yeux océan.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma lunette de tir est rivée sur Snow.

\- Pour l'instant.

\- À toi de faire en sorte de rester hors de mon champs de tir.

Un silence lui répond. Elle sent son regard peser sur elle. Elle aimerait vraiment qu'il ôte cette idée de sa tête, comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à le tuer elle-même. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle n'y sera pas forcée. L'ascenseur arrive. Lyne s'y glisse et s'appuie contre la paroi du fond, plongeant son regard sur la ville aux lumières stellaires. Une fois au quatrième, elle embrasse son frère sur la joue, et va directement dans sa chambre. Apparemment Finnick et Noomi sont couchés. Tant mieux, elle n'a pas envie d'un sermon. Elle va à la salle de bain se démaquiller, puis retire sa robe et enfile sa nuisette. Elle s'allonge dans son lit, et sent la pièce tanguer au gré de la mer agitée. Son corps se fait ballotter dans son lit, virant à bâbord ou tribord, la berçant. Elle s'endort comme dans son enfance.

x

 _L'arme blanche entre ses mains lui paraît naturelle, familière. La place de la personne face à elle lui semble appropriée: plus bas qu'elle. Elle est à l'aise, dans son élément. Puis, se matérialise une autre personne en face d'elle. Cato. À genoux lui aussi. Le Président se tient derrière lui, avec la même arme blanche qu'elle. Il la regarde en souriant, une fierté émane de lui._

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Lyne, lance le Président._

 _Il enlève la sécurité de son arme et pointe cette dernière sur Cato. Non._

\- _Trois, ..._

 _Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et retire la sécurité avant de braquer l'arme sur l'individu et de tirer. De toute façon, cela lui paraît naturel. Alors autant se donner l'excuse de Cato pour couvrir son acte._

\- _Dévoile son visage, reprend le Président._

 _Pourquoi donc? Peu importe, c'est un visage commun dont le nom lui échappe, alors elle peut bien faire ça si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Elle ôte le tissu de la tête de l'individu et pousse un hurlement. Peter. Elle a tué Peter. Des larmes ruissellent sur son visage. Non! Un rire moqueur empli ses oreilles, décuplé par ses propres hurlements. Cato a disparut. Elle baisse de nouveau les yeux sur Peter, un trou dans le front, une traînée rouge écarlate sinuant depuis son front jusqu'à son sourcil en continuant sur son nez pour virer sur sa pommette droite et goutter sur le sol immaculé. Ses grands yeux verts émeraude la toisent._

\- Lyne! Lyne, réveille toi!

Quelqu'un la secoue comme un seau de moules. Elle ouvre les yeux et se redresse, sentant son cœur faire des bonds dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Non mais tu es malade de faire ça toi! S'exclame la fille sans même savoir à qui elle parle.

Une fois sa phrase terminée, elle regarde son persécuteur et trouve évidemment Finnick. Il a l'air remonté. Très remonté même.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? On en parle de ta superbe démonstration d'entortillement de langues d'hier soir peut-être?

Et mince. Elle va l'avoir son sermon. Même plus que ça apparemment. Il est vraiment furax.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça? Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais au juste?

\- Moi? À faire payer Snow.

\- Et tu penses avoir réussi? Non, parce-que pour moi, la mort d'un de mes frères ne me semble pas très victorieuse, mais bon après, peut-être que toi tu es satisfaite de ta représentation.

\- Finnick ça suffit.

\- Ça suffit? Est-ce que tu te rends compte du merdier dans lequel tu t'es mise? S'écrie-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui y est dedans à ce que je sache, non? Alors garde tes commentaires pour toi. Toi tu resteras en vie après ces Jeux, alors ne commence pas à jouer les mentors concernés, crache-t-elle.

\- Pardon?

Il se lève et l'empoigne par la gorge pour la plaquer contre un mur. Il s'approche d'elle et plonge ses sublimes yeux verts clairs dans ceux de Lyne.

\- Tu crois peut-être qu'être mentor c'est facile? Tu crois peut-être que parce-que j'ai gagné il y a dix ans, maintenant je ne crains plus rien? Eh bien tu te trompes! Je paie le prix de ma victoire chaque jours depuis que j'ai atteins l'âge de seize ans, et je le paierai jusqu'à ce que Snow décide que je ne vaux plus rien. Et je te rappelle qu'un tribu est toujours associé à son mentor, alors si toi tu fais une connerie, j'en paie aussi le prix! Alors ne me redis plus jamais ça! Surtout que tu es bien celle avec qui je suis le plus concerné.

Lyne ne répond rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle se sent mal à l'aise. Mais que voulait-il dire par _« Je paie le prix de ma victoire chaque jours depuis que j'ai atteins l'âge de seize ans »_? Il la relâche et se détourne pour s'en aller, mais elle l'interpelle.

\- Finnick. Qu'est-ce que..., commence-t-elle. Quel est ce prix? Finit-elle par lâcher.

Il se retourne vers elle, et toute colère a disparue. Elle n'arrive pas à lire son expression. Un mélange de tristesse, de honte, d'hésitation, mais aussi une grande réflexion.

Il reste un long moment sans lui répondre. Elle se demande même s'il ne s'est pas perdu dans ses rêveries. Mais ses yeux la toisent toujours, naviguant de son visage à son corps. Puis après plusieurs longues minutes, il prend une inspiration. Il paraît hésiter un dernier instant, mais il la balai d'un secouement de tête.

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à te le dire, mais peu importe. Si tu gagnes tu le découvrira par toi-même étant donné l'image que tu te donnes, et si tu perds, tu ne pourras le dire à personne.

Elle ne comprend pas tout à fait le rapport avec l'image qu'elle renvoi, mais elle le laisse poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

\- Après les Jeux, le Capitole, ou plus particulièrement Snow, exploite les vainqueurs.

Il marque une pause trop longue au goût de Lyne.

\- De quelle façon?

\- Il offre les services des vainqueurs en échange d'une rémunération, dit-il en crispant sa mâchoire.

\- Quel genre de rémunération?

\- N'importe. Argent, bijoux. Comme le vainqueur souhaite.

\- Et... quel genre de service?

Le visage de Finnick s'affaisse. Lyne prend soudain conscience d'une facette de son mentor qu'elle n'a jamais soupçonné. C'est un homme qui a souffert. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement.

\- Le même genre que celui que te demande le tribut du Deux, répond-t-il finalement.

Elle écarquille les yeux et entrouvre la bouche. Elle n'arrive pas à le croire. Snow prostitue les vainqueurs? Et Finnick... c'est donc pour cela toute cette hystérie autour de lui. Elle veut bien reconnaître qu'il est beau, mais au point d'en faire un malaise lorsqu'il passe près d'elle, non. Depuis ses seize ans? Mais c'est immonde.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne refusez pas?

\- Si on refuse il tue un membre de notre famille, explique-t-il.

\- Quel monstre, lâche-t-elle.

En plus d'envoyer des enfants se battre à mort dans une arène, il les force à se prostituer par la suite. Mais quel genre d'homme peut faire ça? C'est inhumain.

\- Alors, si je ressors gagnante, il n'y aura aucun doutes que cela m'arrive aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Elle comprend désormais mieux la référence à son image. Lyam l'a rendue plus que désirable avec cette robe lors de la parade, et la scène avec Cato n'a pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire. Elle comprend peut-être un peu plus la colère de son mentor.

\- Et beaucoup voudront que tu sortes vivante, et feront tout pour que ça arrive.

Déjà qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup espoir de ressortir de cette arène, mais là il vient d'anéantir le moindre doute quant à sa fin.

\- Alors j'imagine que demain soir ça sera plus un repose en paix qu'un au revoir.

Il ferme les yeux et soupire longuement.

\- Finnick, dis-moi sincèrement si ça vaut le coup de gagner. Dans ma situation, est-ce que gagner me servirai à quelque chose?

\- Je ne te dirai jamais que la mort dans les Jeux est préférable à une vie dans le Quatre, même avec les contraintes que ça engendre.

\- Les contraintes? On parle de prostitution là! J'ai déjà tué un membre de ma famille, si je dois envisager cette contrainte c'est qu'un second sera mort. Crois-tu vraiment que je serai capable de laisser la mort rôder autour de ma maison à nouveau? Ce que j'ai fais hier soir, pourquoi crois-tu que c'était? Si c'était seulement pour s'amuser, rien de tout ça n'aurait été diffusé.

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'a engendré ces images de vous tous réunis, la coupe-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas très brillant.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais je voulais, et je veux toujours, prouver à chacun qu'on est capable de bien plus que seulement attendre chaque Moisson pour se dire que le système de Panem est injuste. Et hier on a fait quelque chose qui peut permettre de tout bouleverser si quelqu'un poursuit sur cette voie.

\- Mais qui? Tout le monde a bien trop peur pour être le visage d'un soulèvement, moi le premier. Je ne veux pas mettre les gens que j'aime en danger.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que le visage du soulèvement soit vivant?

\- Un martyr? Et tu penses que les Districts suivraient un pauvre gamin inconscient qui est mort dans les Jeux?

\- Non. Un pauvre gamin innocent qui a été assassiné par le Président durant ses stupides Jeux, oui.

\- Ça revient au même.

\- Non, la nuance est que la faute revient au Président, pas aux joueurs. Si personne ne joue, que peut-il faire? Bombarder l'arène? Exécuter chaque familles? Bombarder chaque Districts? Créer une famine? On est déjà habitué à tout ça. Il suffit que tous les Districts voient une action de rébellion et la machine se met en place.

\- Tu penses que c'est aussi facile que ça de créer un soulèvement?

\- Ça l'est si on le fait! Jamais personne n'a rien fait.

\- Et le treize, il ont fait quoi à ton avis? Dormit pendant leur tour de garde de la centrale nucléaire?

\- Ils ont donné un exemple que personne n'a eu le courage de suivre.

\- Ça suffit. J'ai entendu assez d'idioties pour la journée.

Finnick se détourne et s'éloigne réellement cette fois-ci.

\- Je trouverais un moyen Finnick, peu importe lequel, mais je serais l'hypocentre du soulèvement.

\- Mais il te faut un épicentre, rétorque-t-il sans s'arrêter.

\- Je m'assurerais qu'il y en ait un. Je le ferais, crois-moi. Je ferais payer Snow pour ce qu'il a fait à Peter, pour ce qu'il t'a fait Finnick.

Elle le voit tourner la tête et ralentir le pas, mais il poursuit son chemin. Elle le fera. Elle ne sait pas encore comment, mais elle trouvera un moyen.

x

 **Hello everyone! Le petit dernier est en ligne. J'espère que ça vous a plut, dîtes-m'en des nouvelles :). Que pensez-vous que Lyne fera pour se venger de Snow? La douleur de sa perte est-elle assez présente? Et que pensez-vous de la réaction de Dhyn? Bon, je vous revoir bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre, en attendant, je suis présente pour vous répondre ;). Bon weekend! C.**


	22. Lyam

_"Elle ne sait pas encore comment, mais elle trouvera un moyen."_

 _x_

Elle se rallonge sur son lit et se rendort presque dans l'immédiat. Sa nuit se passe un peu mieux, elle ne se souvient pas de son rêve, ou cauchemars.

Noomi vient la réveiller sur les coups de 09h00. Lyne va déjeuner, s'empiffrant de gâteaux et de chocolat. Ensuite Noomi lui annonce qu'elles ont du travail à accomplir ensemble. L'hôtesse a pour mission de la rendre présentable lors de son interview avec Ceasar Flickerman, le présentateur des Hunger Games. Elle commence par lui apprendre à sourire. Pas à sourire comme une carpe, non, à sourire comme Finnick le fait. Plisser les yeux, se mordiller les lèvres, les humecter, sourire en coin, hausser un sourcil, ... . Ça doit lui venir instinctivement.

Ensuite elle lui apprend à s'exprimer correctement. Finit le jargon du Quatre. Finit les timbres trop forts ou trop graves. Elle doit être séductrice rien que par sa voix. Elle qui a du mal à rendre sa voix mielleuse ne serait-ce qu'une fois en cinq minutes, doit être séductrice pendant dix minutes. Lyne songe à avaler un pot de miel, mais elle sait très bien que ne l'aidera en rien.

La troisième étape est la posture. Comment s'asseoir et se tenir avec élégance. Elle doit s'entraîner à s'asseoir et à croiser les jambes pendant vingts minutes. Le calvaire. Noomi bataille un long moment pour que Lyne ne s'avachisse pas sur le fauteuil, lui répétant qu'elle ressemble à «une limace obèse». Ensuite, l'hôtesse lui fournit quelques réponses typiques à donner aux questions du présentateur. Et enfin, le port des talons hauts.

Lyne a déjà expérimenté ça lors de la parade, mais marcher avec devant un public entier et des caméras, c'est largement différent. Elle manque perdre ses chevilles pas moins de dix fois dans l'heure, mais parvient à maîtriser l'art des échasses. Après ça vient la pause déjeuner bien méritée.

Elle balance les chaussures à travers le séjour et va s'asseoir sur une chaise, prenant plaisir à s'étaler comme «une limace obèse» dessus. Une fois la pause déjeuner terminée, elle échange avec son frère et va avec Finnick. Celui-ci doit l'aider à trouver sa stratégie pour l'interview. Après ça, elle ira rejoindre ses préparateurs. Finnick et elle s'installent donc dans un salon privé, et la séance commence.

C'est sans grand mal qu'il lui colle la séductrice sur le dos. Il veut essayer de faire un coup de bluff royal en la faisant passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas, afin de peut-être la sauver d'un merdier immense. Les deux heures avec Finnick écoulées, Lyne est emmenée par ses préparatrices pour commencer sa transformation. Soins du corps, des mains, des pieds, des cheveux, buccaux dentaires, tout y passe. Les deux jeunes femmes ne cessent de parler, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, posent la question qui les démangent.

\- Dis-nous Lyne, entre ce garçon du Deux et toi, ça dure depuis combien de temps?

Elle soupire et essai de trouver une réponse qui ne trahira pas sa personnalité de l'interview.

\- Ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps avec les carrières, répond-t-elle vaguement.

\- Comment ça? Ce n'est pas le seul?

\- En tous cas, se sera le dernier vu que demain c'est le début des Jeux.

Voilà, c'est fait. Ni trop détaillé ni trop vague, juste les informations qu'il faut pour ne pas se contredire. Satisfaites des réponses de leur jeune tribu, les deux préparatrices continuent à papoter, toutes excitées du scoop qu'elles tiennent. Elles peignent à nouveau des écailles sur les bras et jambes de la fille, puis la maquillent et la coiffent. Ensuite, Lyam entre.

\- Bonjour Lyne, dit-il chaleureusement.

\- Lyam! Contente de te revoir, répond-t-elle en esquissant un sourire franc.

\- Bien, mesdames, merci pour ce travail très réussi. Vous pouvez disposer, lance-t-il aux deux préparatrices.

Ces dernières hochent la tête puis se retirent. Le styliste dépose le costume de Lyne recouvert par un plastique opaque sur un fauteuil, puis tire une chaise pour s'installer à côté de la tribu.

\- Lyne, aurais-tu une explication à cette subtile idiotie que tu nous as fait sur le toit du centre par hasard?

\- Non. Enfin, si, mais elle ne te satisfera pas, alors autant économiser ma salive.

Elle n'a pas envie de s'épuiser à argumenter une fois de plus alors que de toute manière, personne n'est d'accord avec son point de vue. Lyam hausse les sourcils.

\- C'est sûr, tu dois renouveler ton stock pour l'arène, n'est-ce pas? Tu en as tellement utilisé avec le jeune tribu du Deux, que tu vas en manquer pour parler ce soir je présume.

\- Finnick est passé avant toi Lyam, et lui est bien pire.

\- Pas assez apparemment, vu que tu as réussis à faire la pire idiotie commise par tous les tribus réunis depuis la création des Jeux.

Elle allait lui répondre que c'est exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais le crier sur tous les toits risque de la faire tuer elle, et le reste de sa famille. Ainsi que Finnick. Et peut-être même de mettre en danger le vainqueur des Jeux s'il est associé à son acte de rébellion. Finnick a raison d'être remonté contre elle.

\- Il n'y est pour rien, alors évite de l'accuser à tord, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Le styliste hausse à nouveau les sourcils, surprit de son ton.

\- Comment pouvait-il ignorer ce que tu préparais?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour faire ce genre de choses, lui m'en aurait surtout empêché.

\- Empêcher de faire ta petite réunion oui, mais ça m'étonne que l'idée de ta relation avec le Deux ne vienne pas de lui. Lui qui coûte plus cher en tête à tête de vingts minutes qu'un Rubis de trois carats, il aurait put te donner multiples conseils pour rendre ta relation plus exclusive encore.

La référence non-dissimulée aux services forcés de Finnick fait trembler Lyne de colère. Elle doit rester calme et continuer son jeu.

\- Non, il ne m'a rien apprit, c'est fâcheux, mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire à sa place.

Elle ne le lâche pas du regard mais ne sourit pas. Lyam lève les yeux vers elle, surprit, puis dessine un sourire au coin de ses lèvres en secouant la tête.

\- Je vois que personne ne t'a apprit à mentir non plus.

Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas sourit, il se serait effacé dans l'instant.

\- Tu n'es convaincante dans aucun rôle mis à part celui de la protectrice. Alors ne cherche pas à leurrer un leurre Lyne, on n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace.

Elle se fige. N'est-il donc pas styliste? Elle le regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus clairs perçants. Un flash de la parade lui revient en tête. Le discours du Président, son regard, ses yeux. Bleus clairs perçants.

\- Je suppose que tu as deviné, continue-t-il.

\- Tu es... le fils de Snow?

\- Disons plutôt son bâtard. Il n'apprécie pas le terme de fils à mon égard. Mais de père en fils, quelques qualités se lèguent. Comme celles des secrets et du chantage.

\- Que veux-tu? L'agresse-t-elle en montrant les dents.

\- Moi, rien. Mon cher père, une oreille infiltrée.

Alors Lyam était là pour espionner son frère, Finnick et elle? Mais dans quel but?

\- Pour quelle raison?

\- Pour la raison qui l'a aussi poussé à tuer ton frère.

\- Mais comment pouvait-il savoir? Moi-même je ne savais pas!

\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes vous les jeunes des Districts, vous agissez sans réfléchir. Vous êtes prévisibles. Des jumeaux sélectionnés en même temps? Il faut les surveiller, il y en aura forcément un pour faire l'idiot en tentant de sauver l'autre. Généralement, c'est le garçon le plus stupide, mais cette année, mon père s'est douté que ça serait toi la plus téméraire. Et il a eu raison, même s'il t'a largement sous-estimée.

\- Plus que largement, réplique-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si ça se passe comme ça chez vous, mais chez moi, on ne touche pas à la famille à moins de vouloir mourir. Il a peut-être eu raison de me surveiller, mais jamais il n'a fait une aussi grosse erreur dans sa vie que celle de tuer mon frère.

Le styliste se met à rire.

\- Si seulement tu étais en position de nous faire peur, encore faudrait-il que tu sois convaincante dans ton rôle de la méchante. Maintenant déshabilles-toi.

Soudain, se déshabiller devant cet hypocrite l'horripila. Elle s'est laissée regarder nue par ce pantin du Capitole sans protester. Elle se dégoûte. Il la dégoûte. L'homme voit sa réticence et en rigole.

\- Tu deviens pudique maintenant ma jolie?

 _«Ma jolie»_? Depuis quand l'appelle-t-il ainsi? Le feu lui monte aux joues. Cet enfoiré en a profité pour se rincer l'œil! Le bâtard de Snow rigole de nouveau. Il se lève et s'approche d'elle. Elle fait un bond en arrière et descend de la table en manquant s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton odeur de bâtard près de moi, le provoque-t-elle en retroussant ses lèvres sur ses dents.

Le sourire de l'homme s'efface.

\- Cette odeur de bâtard est tout autour de toi ma jolie, parce-que cet endroit m'appartient, tout comme toi tu m'appartiens. Sache que tu n'es que le jouet de mon père, et donc le mien, je peux faire ce que je désire de toi. Ta vie m'appartient ainsi que celle de ton frère. Je peux décider de te tuer, ou de te sauver. Mais je peux aussi décider de te faire endurer les pires douleurs et souffrances. Alors habitues-toi à cette odeur mon cœur, parce-que où que tu ailles, tu la retrouveras. Maintenant enlèves tes vêtements ou je me fais un plaisir de l'exécuter à ta place.

x

 **Aller BOOM! Nouveau chapitre! Nouvelle surprise! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre? Vous vous en doutiez pour Lyam? Bon j'avoue que lui je l'ai un peu improvisé ^^. Menaces sur menaces, ça commence à se compliquer pour Lyne. Vous pensez qu'elle réussira à s'en sortir ou pas? Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu! On se retrouve bientôt avec la suite, XO! C.**


	23. Interview Pt1

Elle continue de le fixer dans les yeux, puis tire le cordon de son peignoir en satin avant de laisser ce dernier tomber à ses chevilles. L'homme fait circuler son regard sur la jeune fille durant une longue minute silencieuse, puis se tourne vers le fauteuil où repose le costume de Lyne. Il ôte le plastique de protection, et se place face au miroir, tournant la tête vers la fille en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle ne veut pas s'approcher de lui, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Mais être dévêtue devant lui la dérange désormais. Il ne détourne pas son regard, la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Il sourit davantage puis lui tend un bas de sous-vêtement chair. Lyne l'attrape et attend qu'il se détourne, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Il la regarde, patientant avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il s'amuse d'elle en plus. Très bien, elle aussi elle va jouer. Elle ne va pas se laisser démonter par le fils illégitime d'un vieux sadique. Elle esquisse un sourire en coin en plissant légèrement les yeux, puis se tourne dos à lui. Elle fixe le regard de l'homme dans le miroir, et ne s'en détache pas. Elle se penche doucement en avant, passe un pied, puis l'autre, et fait glisser le sous-vêtement en se redressant lentement. Une fois enfilé, elle se tourne vers lui, et hausse un sourcil.

Lui n'a pas put en faire autant, et a abaissé ses yeux pour suivre les mouvements voluptueux de Lyne. Il lui tend la robe et ne lève pas une seule fois les yeux de son corps. Il pose les chaussures au sol, et une fois qu'elle les a enfilées, sourit et sort.

Lyne se tourne face au miroir en criblant d'éclairs le dos du styliste, ou espion, quoi qu'il soit. Elle soupire et regarde son reflet pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble. C'est une robe sirène en nylon et mousseline. Le col en cœur argenté, près du corps jusqu'aux hanches puis s'évasant légèrement jusqu'aux chevilles. La couleur de la robe se fonce au fur et à mesure jusqu'en bas. De l'argenté au bleu nuit, en traversant plusieurs nuances de bleu. Aux reflets verts émeraude et au tissu transparent. Le dos en décolleté V jusqu'aux creux des reins. Elle est fendue à l'avant jusqu'aux mi-cuisses. Des escarpins chairs à plate-forme, le collier de sa mère, et un bracelet rigide en argent autour de son bras. Cette fois-ci elle est davantage maquillée. Ses paupières sont recouvertes d'un dégradé de l'argenté au noir en incluant des tons bleus. Un trait vert soutient son regard, et bien sûr du mascara allonge ses cils. Ses sourcils sont une nouvelle fois redessinés en arc, et ses pommettes saillies par du blush rose nacré. Du brillant à lèvre a généreusement été déposé sur sa bouche. Pour la coiffure, se sont trois nattes différentes. Une française au milieu, et deux normales de chaque côté. Les trois nattes sont tressées ensemble de façon lâches. De nouvelles perles d'eau ont été déposées dans ses cheveux.

Elle se tourne, et sort de la pièce. La robe est légère, et la chaussure équilibrée, ce qui lui permet de marcher avec assez de facilités. Un pacificateur l'escorte à travers plusieurs couloirs pour finir par rejoindre Finnick, Noomi et Dhyn dans un dernier corridor. Dhyn porte un costume trois pièces bleu nuit et argenté scintillant. Ses cheveux ont eux aussi les perles d'eau, mais aussi le liquide qui rend ses cheveux mouillés. Finnick lui fait enlever sa veste et entrouvrir sa chemise. Le pantalon est parfaitement ajusté, décrivant la courbe de ses fesses et tombant droit sur ses chevilles. Lyne s'arrête à côté d'eux en remerciant le pacificateur.

\- Tu es magnifique Lyne, dit Noomi sans extravagance pour une fois.

\- Merci beaucoup Noomi.

Elle lui adresse un sourire sincère, mais ses pensées sont ailleurs. Comment prévenir Finnick du double jeu de Lyam sans le mettre en danger? Tout de suite? Plus tard? Non, maintenant, elle a besoin de savoir comment agir lors de l'interview avec cette nouvelle information. Mentir ne fonctionnera pas, elle se rappelle parfaitement son avertissement: _« Ne cherche pas à leurrer un leurre Lyne »_. Non, elle ne mentira pas. Elle tourne la tête vers le bout du couloir, observant les tribus déjà présent, et repère celui dont elle a besoin. Cato. Elle le fixe un moment et fronce les sourcils. Bien entendu, son mentor le remarque et attrape la fille par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart. Une fois seuls, elle poursuit le chemin emprunté par l'homme aux cheveux d'or, et pousse une porte non verrouillée. Elle lui fait un signe de tête et ils entrent tous deux.

\- Quitte ta veste s'il te plaît, fait-elle sans plus d'explications.

Il fronce les sourcils mais obtempère. Il retire sa veste et la lui tend. Lyne l'attrape, quitte ses chaussures, se tourne dos à Finnick, et ôte sa robe. Elle enfile la veste qu'elle referme à la va-vite, et balance son costume dans un placard. Lorsqu'elle se tourne face à son mentor, il la dévisage.

Alors qu'il va prendre la parole, elle se précipite sur lui en posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher. Elle l'entraîne au fond de la pièce et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Précautions. Je devais te parler.

\- J'avais bien compris.

\- Toi qui me disait en savoir beaucoup sur le Président et le Capitole, tu avais une information sous ton nez et ne l'as même pas vue, lui lance-t-elle en redescendant sur ses talons.

Il la toise, surprit.

\- Notre cher Président a un rejeton illégitime dont il se sert comme geai bavard, explique-t-elle.

Finnick écarquille les yeux avant de froncer de nouveau les sourcils, réfléchissant en vitesse. Sa mâchoire se contracte alternativement et ses lèvres se pincent de temps à autres.

\- Qui donc? Demande-t-il finalement, abandonnant les recherches solitaires.

\- Lyam, lâche-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Son visage s'affaisse, réalisant qu'il a laissé Lyne seule de nombreuses fois avec le styliste.

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- Il m'a limite tendu sa carte d'identification.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit?

\- Qu'il était là pour me surveiller. Snow ne me faisait pas confiance, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de tuer Peter, il avait anticipé.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne, en anticipant.

\- Oui, eh bien, il m'a anticipé. Et puisqu'il vient de révéler une de ses cartes, ça veut dire qu'il a un autre coup d'avance. Et j'ai bien peur que se soit toi, Finnick. Avant de me révéler son arbre généalogique, il t'accusait de complicité.

\- Envers toi?

\- Oui. Alors surtout, ne fais rien du tout. Déjà, là je prends un risque en t'informant du double jeu de Lyam. Il doit se douter que je vais le faire.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu sais, quand on t'accuse et que l'on te pousse à terre, je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire même si je m'y force. Alors il a bien dû voir que je t'appréciais, donc il sait probablement que je suis entrain de tout te répéter. Alors essais de le tromper. Je sais que vous ne pouvez aider qu'un tribu sur deux à survivre, alors mise sur Dhyn. Aide-le lui, plutôt que moi. Ça limitera nos liens. Parie sur lui, c'est un garçon, donc il est plus fort.

\- Lyne, on ne peut pas berner Snow aussi simplement, dit-il d'une voix calme.

\- Je ne veux pas le berner, je veux limiter l'étendue de notre relation. On sait tous les deux que l'on est beaucoup plus complices que ce qu'ils croient. Il ne faut pas leur montrer. Moins tu seras lié à moi, moins tu courras de risques. Alors limites toi à l'inquiétude et la tristesse.

\- Si les carrières te touchent, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas me limiter à cette palette là d'émotions.

\- Il va bien falloir. Tu es censé être mon mentor, rien de plus.

\- Je ne suis rien de plus de toute façon.

\- Arrêtes, tu sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux le jour où je t'ai avoué la proposition des carrières.

\- Alors tu peux comprendre que me limiter à de la tristesse ou de l'inquiétude si ces garçons t'attrapent, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

\- Alors isoles-toi et cries un bon coup avant de retourner voir les autres, car si tu te mets à frapper ce qui se trouve à moins d'un mètre de toi à cause de moi, ça ne sera pas à ton avantage.

\- J'espère ne pas avoir à le faire, répond-t-il sèchement.

Elle soupire et ne peut se retenir. Elle passe ses mains sur les flans de Finnick, s'approche de lui et pose sa tête sur son buste. Le mentor entoure Lyne de ses bras et la serre contre lui. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé que ça puisse blesser Finnick que les carrières lui tombent dessus. Elle s'était persuadée que Finnick était habitué à la mort de ses tributs, mais elle pense que cette fois-ci, se sera beaucoup moins facile à surmonter. Imaginer l'état de son mentor après sa mort lui donna mal au ventre. Comme un creux approfondi secondes après secondes. Elle n'essaie même pas d'imaginer ses frères et son père après leur mort à Dhyn et elle. C'est impossible. Ça lui fendrait le cœur rien que de l'imaginer. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle est obligée de regarder en l'air pour éviter de faire couler son maquillage. Finnick détache ses bras et sourit en la voyant. Elle lui rend son sourire et se tourne vers la porte.

\- Lyne, l'interpelle-t-il.

Elle se tourne vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

\- Ma veste, explique-t-il en agrandissant son sourire.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Elle pousse un bref rire et va récupérer sa robe. Elle déboutonne la veste, se tourne dos à lui, puis lui tend la veste sans se retourner. Elle enfile sa robe et ses chaussures à talons avant que Finnick n'ouvre la porte. Elle sort à sa suite et ils repartent vers le couloir des tribus.

Dhyn est allé se mettre à sa place dans la file d'attente, entre Ian Cooperman, et la Renarde. Lyne comprend que les filles passent les premières, alors elle vient se poster devant son jumeau. Ils attendent une quinzaine de minutes avant que le show télévisé ne commence. Un écran au-dessus de la porte des coulisses permet aux tributs de voir le direct de l'émission. Ceasar Flickerman et son sourire éclatant entrent en scène. Il met le feu au public en deux phrases, puis introduit la première tribu: Glimmer. Dans une robe rose courte en tulle, ses cheveux blonds bouclés, un large sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Elle, c'est la fille sexy. Lyne devra faire mieux. Les courtes minutes d'interview s'envolent, pour laisser la place à Marvel. Dans un costume bleu électrique, lui aussi portant un large sourire aux lèvres. Lui, c'est le comique. Ça ne lui va pas tellement. Les éclats de rire ne cessent jusqu'à ce que son temps soit écoulé. Vient Clove, dans une longue robe rouge. Elle, ne sourit pas beaucoup. Au moins, elle ne ment pas. Elle ne ment pas non plus sur sa personnalité, elle joue la méchante et déterminée. Ceasar pose plusieurs questions, sans réussir à trop faire rire le public à cause de l'air glacial de Clove. Puis c'est au tour de Cato. Dans son costume gris et noir, le regard de braise et le demi-sourire, il joue le séducteur. Ça par contre, ça lui va bien. Il joue la même carte que Lyne. Son mentor a dû lui passer un savon. Lyne sourit en pensant à ça. Le blond fait l'arrogant, sûr de lui et de ses compétences. La question tant attendue par le public ne tarde pas:

\- Dis-moi Cato, tu m'as l'air d'être un grand séducteur, et ce n'est pas la scène d'hier soir qui me contredit.

Il marque une courte pause qui est assourdie par les cris du public enthousiaste.

\- Pourrais-tu nous parler un peu plus de ta relation avec cette jolie tribu?

Cato sourit, il a dû répéter sa réponse toute la journée.

\- Lyne est une fille très surprenante, mais elle reste une fille. Alors je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une relation. Disons que c'était plutôt un échange de bon gré.

x

 **And there it is! Nouveau chapitre! Faîtes-moi part de vos impressions s'il-vous-plaît, vous le sentez bien Cato ou pas? Merci pour les commentaires, et à bientôt pour la suite! C.**


	24. Interview Pt2

La fille contracte sa mâchoire mais ne sourcille pas. Il ne faut jamais croire un tribu lors de son interview. En plus de ça, son mentor a dû lui remonter les bretelles pour son geste de la veille, alors il valait mieux pour lui qu'il joue la carte du séducteur plutôt que de l'amoureux. De toute façon, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait eu du soucis à se faire. Être associé à Lyne n'est pas très avantageux. Les minutes de Cato se terminent pour laisser Kalia entrer à sa place. Elle porte une longue robe argenté scintillante, et expose un large sourire au public. Elle joue la fille maligne. Son mentor l'a mal conseillée, cette image ne marche jamais beaucoup aux jeux, ils préfèrent ceux qui laissent des traces. Son partenaire, Ian, la remplace quelques minutes après, jouant de son intelligence, puis c'est au tour de Lyne. Un pacificateur l'escorte jusqu'aux rideaux. Elle ne voit pas le public, mais aperçoit un bout de la scène. Elle s'est tellement concentrée sur son image afin d'éviter de nouveaux problèmes, qu'elle n'a même pas réalisé qu'elle serait en direct devant tout Panem. Sa gorge se noue et son ventre s'entortille. Elle entend la voix de Ceasar qui l'appelle, et elle sait qu'elle doit entrer. Un sourire charmeur agrandit les commissures de ses lèvres et elle s'élance élégamment sur la scène. Sa démarche est féline, son regard embrasé. Elle rejoint le présentateur en quatre enjambées gracieuses et attrape la main qu'il lui tend. Les acclamations du public l'assourdissent. Ceasar porte la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres, puis l'invite à s'asseoir. Elle s'exécute, appliquant les exercices pratiqués le matin même avec Noomi. Elle passe rapidement une main sous ses cuisses pour lisser la robe, s'assoit lentement en gardant le dos bien droit et apposant un coude sur l'accoudoir, puis croise les jambes. Elle continue de sourire, ne lâchant pas le présentateur du regard. Il lui jette un bref coup d'œil, puis commence.

\- Bonsoir Lyne, tu es ravissante ce soir dans cette robe, ton styliste a fait un superbe travail. Je suis presque tenté de t'appeler la fille de l'eau!

Des acclamations approbatives traversent la foule.

\- En y réfléchissant, l'eau me convient parfaitement, répond-t-elle en souriant davantage, dévoilant quelques dents blanches.

\- Les paris sont lancés, entre la fille de l'eau et la fille du feu! Rigole-t-il en se tournant vers le public en lançant son célèbre rire communicatif. Mais, sinon, comment te sens-tu Lyne? Es-tu prête pour les Jeux?

Qui peut être prêt mis à part les carrières?

\- Je suis impatiente.

\- La fille de l'eau bouillonne d'impatience!

\- Pas encore, il faut me réchauffer un peu pour ça, lâche-t-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Des exclamations fusent, Ceasar se tourne vers le public en éclatant de rire.

\- Mais tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ça hier soir, je me trompe? Fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous y voilà, Cato et elle, le sujet de conversation favori du Capitole. Elle sourit, poussant un soupir amusé qui intrigue le présentateur.

\- C'était lequel déjà hier soir?

Explosion de rires dans la salle. Ils veulent de la provocation? Ils vont en avoir. Elle ne se laissera pas rabaisser au rôle de la fille jetable.

\- Le tribu du Deux, éclaire Ceasar.

\- Ah, oui, Cato. Qui peut lui refuser un agréable service à celui-là? Pas vrai mesdames?

Des cris d'approbation lui répondent.

\- Donc ce baiser passionnel n'était qu'un échange de bon gré?

\- Mot pour mot Ceasar.

En effet, c'est mot pour mot ce que Cato a dit dans son interview. Le présentateur attend que le calme revienne avant de reprendre, sérieux.

\- Lyne, nous avons tous vu hier soir, l'exécution d'un de tes frères. Comment te sens-tu?

Elle ne doit pas jouer la sentimentale. Elle repense à Peter, et la souffrance doit probablement se lire sur son visage. Elle revoit les images de la veille, elle repense à son rêve. Elle sent les larmes lui monter, mais elle se contrôle et fixe le regard de l'homme aux cheveux bleus électriques.

\- Sa mort n'a fait que renforcer ma détermination.

En disant cela, elle tourne la tête vers la caméra, et en fixe l'objectif. Tiens Snow, tu veux contrôler Lyne Colins? Eh bien tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu-là.

\- Nous sommes tous désolés de cette nouvelle, sachant que ton frère jumeau attend en coulisses et va devoir t'affronter dans l'arène.

\- Le seul affrontement qui tienne, n'oppose que ceux qui font obstacle à la victoire de mon frère, et moi.

Des exclamations attendries parcourent la salle.

\- Eh bien Lyne, je suis heureux de te connaître, et j'espère que l'on se reverra.

Il attrape la main de Lyne, l'entraîne avec lui sur le devant de la scène, et lève son bras.

\- Lyne Colins, la fille de l'eau!

Le public applaudit et cri, accompagnant la sortie de Lyne jusqu'aux coulisses. Elle redescend les escaliers, et s'arrête devant un écran de télévision qui diffuse l'interview de Dhyn. Les lumières se reflètent sur son corps. Ressemblait-elle aussi à une sirène sortie de l'eau lors de son interview? Très certainement. Et tout pêcheur sait que le chant d'une sirène est peut-être somptueux, mais qu'il ne faut jamais s'en approcher si l'on ne veut pas être entraîné dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Snow a dû s'en rendre compte avec ses deux dernières phrases. Il n'allait pas être content. Elle sourit à son impertinence, avant d'être tirée en arrière par deux puissantes poignes. Elle lâche un cri de surprise, et une main vient clore sa bouche. Elle n'essaie pas de se débattre, reconnaissant le parfum de son assaillant. Douce cannelle.

Elle est entraînée dans un couloir désert du Capitole, puis est bloquée contre un mur. Elle sent son souffle chaud contre sa joue droite.

\- Alors comme ça il faut te réchauffer? Fait la voix moqueuse contre sa joue.

\- Alors comme ça c'était de bon gré? Répond-t-elle en esquissant un demi-sourire.

Il rigole doucement.

\- Si tu étais contre, il suffisait de me le faire savoir. Mais tes petits gémissements ne semblaient pas aller à mon encontre.

Les joues de Lyne chauffent, d'autant plus que le torse de marbre du garçon la presse contre le mur. Un petit papillon fait son apparition dans le ventre de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle repense à leur échange de la veille.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Cato? Fait-elle, pour raccourcir leur entrevue.

Il tourne la tête vers Lyne, et place ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de la fille.

\- Je voulais juste te rappeler que ton temps de décision est bientôt écoulé. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, l'accord se ferme demain dès l'entrée dans l'arène. Et étant donné que demain matin on n'a pas le temps de se parler avant le début des Jeux, je te conseille de me donner ta réponse aujourd'hui. Alors si l'envie te prend, sache qu'à 01h00, les caméras de l'ascenseur se coupent. Et garde la robe.

Elle sent un léger contact contre sa jambe nue, puis le garçon se décolle et disparaît. Il a le don de chambouler ses émotions dès qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle inspire profondément puis repart là où elle était avant qu'il ne la kidnappe cinq minutes. En arrivant, elle entre-aperçoit Dhyn quitter le plateau. Un tapotement sur son épaule la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne et voit Finnick.

\- Heureusement que ton frère est là pour rattraper le coup, parce-que je ne sais pas si ça t'amuses de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais je te rappelle que le feu est meurtrier, dit-il en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Je leur ai donné exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, du spectacle. Alors si avec mon dix à l'examen, le baiser d'hier et mon interview, je ne trouve pas de sponsors, c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part.

\- Tu n'as pas à chercher bien loin. C'est le Président qui décide de ton sort, tu lui appartiens.

\- Ça, Lyam me l'a bien fait comprendre!

Le visage du mentor se décompose.

\- Quoi? Comment ça il te l'a bien fait comprendre? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? S'empresse-t-il de demander.

\- Rien, mais il me l'a dit. Que je lui appartenais, qu'il avait ma vie entre ses mains.

Lyne ne considère pas le mensonge par omission comme un vrai mensonge, alors passer les détails de son entretien dévêtu avec Lyam est une option non négligeable. Il la croit, son visage se détend quelque peu. Dhyn les rejoint, et en allant en direction des ascenseurs, Lyne voit deux personnes du coin de l'œil. Ça n'a pas échappé à son mentor, qui lui attrape le bras et hoche négativement la tête pour la dissuader de faire ce qu'elle pense: les suivre. Elle serre la mâchoire et détourne son regard vers les deux hommes. Marvel et Lyam. Ce dernier la fixe du regard en esquissant un léger demi-sourire qu'elle n'aime pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Marvel? Son « styliste » emmène le tribu à l'écart, comme le fait Finnick avec Dhyn pour lui parler en privé. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir à lui dire? Elle est tirée en avant par une main puissante, la ramenant à la réalité. Dhyn, Finnick et elle rentrent dans l'ascenseur, gardant le silence durant tout le trajet. Ses pensées ne cessent d'imaginer une technique pour fausser compagnie aux deux garçons en vitesse pour rejoindre le styliste et ses complots. Elle a besoin de savoir ce qu'il veut à Marvel. Elle a un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle a encore les menaces de Lyam en tête. _Endurer les pires souffrances ou douleurs_. _Décider de te sauver ou de te tuer_. Peut-être dit-il la même chose à Marvel pour le convaincre de faire quelque chose pour lui? Son cœur loupe un battement. Comme la tuer par exemple. Elle a du mal à alimenter ses poumons en oxygène. Charger le Un de sa mort est une stratégie parfaite. Lyne est obligée d'accepter l'offre des carrières pour sauver son frère, alors Marvel aura le champs libre pour l'attaquer. Non, Lyam ne peut pas faire ça, il signe l'arrêt de mort de la fille. Mais si ce soir elle donne une réponse négative à Cato, dans l'arène il chassera Dhyn. L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur le quatrième étage, et Lyne se laisse entraîner à l'intérieur, suivant inconsciemment le mouvement de ses deux partenaires. Elle se dirige droit vers sa chambre et se laisse glisser contre le lit. Elle ne comptait pas rejoindre Cato cette nuit, mais il se trouve qu'elle en a désormais l'obligation. La meilleure chose a faire est de lui faire part de ses soupçons. Peut-être peut-elle beurrer davantage la tartine en rajoutant des hypothèses au sujet de leur alliance? Il faudra qu'elle retravaille sur ça, mais en attendant, elle va partager le repas avec son hôtesse, son mentor et son frère. Elle se relève, inspire puis expire, et sort. Elle rejoint la salle à manger, et voit deux personnes en plus autour de la table. La styliste de son frère, Ralia, et un homme châtain. Il se tourne vers elle, l'arrêtant immédiatement.

x

 **Bonjour chers lecteurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Faîtes moi part de vos impressions, et dîtes-moi vos hypothèses quant à cet homme châtain (pas difficile à savoir). Merci pour les commentaires, et tout ça, à la prochaine! C.**


	25. Un message de Snow

_"Il se tourne vers elle, l'arrêtant immédiatement."_

 _x_

Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? Noomi sourit largement en posant sa main sur celle de l'homme. Finnick ne l'aurait jamais invité, ça doit être Noomi. Lyne ravale sa salive puis s'avance vers la seule chaise de libre, à côté de Lyam. Il la suit du regard, arborant ce même demi-sourire qu'il portait en s'éloignant avec Marvel. Des fourmis arpentent ses bras, la démangeant de s'en débarrasser sur l'homme à côté d'elle. L'électricité est percevable. Lyne et Finnick ne s'échangent pas un seul coup d'œil. Mais le fait qu'il ne cesse de faire tourner le couteau dans sa main indique bien que Finnick est tendu. Lyne essai d'être imperturbable, mais sa jambe la trahi parfois en s'activant toute seule, galopant comme un lapin sur place. Au bout de la troisième fois que sa jambe galope et que le talon de sa chaussure claque incessamment sur le sol, une main froide et autoritaire vient lui enserrer la cuisse pour la faire s'arrêter. Lyne jette un regard noir au styliste, avant de tourner son regard vers son assiette pleine. La dorade a beau être excellente, son estomac refuse un quelconque met. La poigne se relâche un peu, mais la main froide reste sur sa jambe dénudée. Des frissons remontent jusqu'à sa nuque, dressant les poils invisibles de son échine. Lyam le perçoit, et la fille voit du coin de l'œil un sourire étirer ses lèvres fines. Par pur sadisme, il fait lentement coulisser sa main vers le haut de la jambe, gardant un visage de glace pour ne pas trahir son geste. Les frissons s'accentuent. Lyne ne peut s'empêcher de serrer la mâchoire, se demandant à quelle hauteur il compte s'arrêter. Arrivé en haut de la cuisse, il fait glisser ses doigts vers l'intérieur. Lyne fait un bond, envoyant sa chaise un mètre derrière elle et fusillant l'homme du regard.

\- Lyne! L'engueule Noomi en la toisant sévèrement.

\- Je... je n'ai pas faim. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, répond simplement la fille sans quitter le styliste des yeux.

Ce dernier se lève en essuyant sa bouche avec le tissu jaune tournesol.

\- Je viens t'aider à te démaquiller.

\- Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

\- Je ne doute pas de tes mains expertes, mais je suis sûr qu'un peu d'aide ne te dérangera pas.

 _Mains expertes_? Mais il sait très bien que le maquillage ou démaquillage n'est pas son domaine d'expertise du tout, de quoi veut-il parler? Elle fait le lien. Il sait bien que ses mains à elle ne sont pas expertes, mais les siennes, si. Et il comptait en faire la démonstration il y a cinq secondes. C'est elle-même qui lui a fait la proposition quelques heures avant, dans la salle de préparation avant l'interview:

« _Non, il ne m'a rien apprit,c'est fâcheux, mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire à sa place._ »

Elle tente de garder un visage neutre, elle doit absolument trouver une excuse valable pour refuser son aide. Si jamais elle se retrouve seule avec lui, elle a peur de ce qu'il tentera de faire. Et même pas la peine de penser à trouver de l'aide auprès de qui que se soit, ça les ajouterait simplement sur la liste des personnes à tuer.

\- Merci, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée, je ne sais même pas si je vais prendre la peine de me démaquiller.

\- Eh bien tant mieux, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser faire et te détendre.

\- Lyne, laisse-le s'occuper de toi, c'est peut-être la dernière fois, fais-toi ce plaisir! Intervient Noomi en souriant.

Elle parle toujours quand il ne faut pas, celle-là.

\- Alors la question est réglée! Clôt Lyam en souriant largement.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle lance un regard à la tablée, et a le temps d'apercevoir que Finnick serre trop fort sa fourchette pour que ça ne soit simplement dû qu'à une arête coincée dans sa gencive. Elle sent une main dans son dos la pousser vers sa chambre. Peut-être doit-elle courir rejoindre l'ascenseur, elle l'aurait par surprise. Mais cela ne serait certainement pas avantageux pour sa survie dans les Jeux. Ou peut-être qu'elle pourra l'en dissuader en exposant son apprentissage au combat? Mais pas s'il a reçu la formation des Pacificateurs, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment. Ils entrent dans la chambre, et Lyam verrouille la serrure derrière lui. Elle déglutit sans se retourner vers l'homme. Son pouls résonne dans ses oreilles. Son estomac rétrécit à l'intérieur de son ventre. Des frissons la arpentent de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle est figée par la peur, par l'appréhension. Si elle résiste il la tuera dans l'arène. Puis elle repense à Marvel. De toute façon, il a déjà prévu de la tuer, alors autant se défendre. Elle ne souhaite pas se laisser faire par un pantin de Snow. Des images salaces de Lyam et elle s'insinuent dans son esprit. Elle s'empresse de les chasser lorsqu'une main vient serpenter sur son ventre, lui arrachant de nouveaux frissons. Elle sent son buste contre son dos, et le souffle chaud de sa respiration réchauffe sa nuque.

\- Alors, par quoi commence-t-on? Chuchote-t-il en réduisant l'espace entre eux.

\- Par s'éloigner! Crache-t-elle en attrapant son poignet pour le lui retourner.

Elle recule de quelques pas, les poings serrés, et le fixe dans les yeux.

\- Je crois qu'on va plutôt commencer par le respect.

Il fait un pas en sa direction, mais Lyne s'élance de suite sur lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'attaquer. Elle lève son bras droit pour lui donner un coup de poing, cependant Lyam dévie son coup en frappant son avant-bras vers l'intérieur. Il l'attaque ensuite avec un crochet du droit en pleine joue gauche, la déséquilibrant et la faisant tomber à terre. Son coup était puissant. Lyne a la vue trouble et les oreilles un peu bouchées. Le temps qu'elle retrouve ses sens, Lyam l'a déjà allongée au sol en la criblant de coups au visage. Elle retient ses gémissements dans sa gorge, ne souhaitant attirer l'attention de personne, et surtout pas de donner la satisfaction à Lyam d'entendre la douleur qu'il provoque. Après d'innombrables coups, il s'arrête, restant tout de même à genoux au-dessus d'elle.

Elle a l'impression que son visage a triplé de volume, qu'il est gonflé, et que son cœur a changé d'endroit pour battre sous la peau sensible de son visage. Elle sent à peine le sang couler, son visage meurtri étant devenu indolore. Elle sait que des larmes ont coulées toutes seules. Elle peine à ouvrir les yeux, sentant ses paupières douloureuses et bien trop épaisses supporter une charge anormale. Elle cherche le regard de l'homme, et le trouve juste au-dessus d'elle, toujours aussi souriant.

\- Où en étions-nous avant ton acte d'impertinence?

Elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui cracher son dégoût au visage. L'amertume traverse son visage du temps qu'il essuie son nez du revers de sa manche. Il empoigne les cheveux de Lyne et la traîne jusqu'au lit. Elle retient ses cris de protestation, agitant seulement ses bras pour essayer de ralentir l'homme, ce qui ne fonctionne pas. Elle se retrouve face contre le lit, le visage enfoui dans la couette douce en peau d'animal. Sa longue robe est relevée en moins d'une seconde, lui rappelant l'amer souvenir de sa provocation quelques heures plut tôt. Elle se retrouve dans la même position, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a choisi. Elle sent un poids se poser sur son dos, épousant sa posture. Une main autoritaire agrippe ses cheveux et tourne sa tête sur le côté. Elle reçoit le souffle de l'homme sur sa joue.

\- Je crois que je vais commencer par ce que tu m'as fait désirer tout à l'heure, lance-t-il en exerçant une pression de ses hanches pour illustrer ses propos.

Son cœur s'emballe, elle n'arrive plus à respirer, ses pores sont bouchés par la peur. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle est trop endolorie pour bouger, mais elle ne peut pas le laisser faire. Et hors de question d'amener qui que se soit à lui porter secours. De toute façon, la porte est fermée à clef. Lyam s'est assuré que personne ne viendrait les déranger. La panique la dévore petit à petit. Son cœur tambourine en rafale, ne lui permettant pas de respirer normalement. Le craquement d'un tissu se fait entendre, et une légère brûlure se fait sentir sur sa hanche. Une griffure. Un élastique étiré descend le long de sa jambe puis reste suspendu à sa cheville. Deux mains attrapent ses hanches et la soulèvent pour l'amener plus au centre du lit. Elle en profite pour lui donner des coups de coude, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle atteint. Ce n'est visiblement pas important puisqu'elle n'entend même pas un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu ferais mieux de garder tes forces pour pouvoir te relever après mon passage, lâche l'homme derrière elle.

Elle entend la fermeture éclair de la robe et sent le tissu se détendre autour de sa poitrine. Elle est vivement retourner dos au lit, et le vêtement lui est retiré en un instant. Elle se redresse en lui assénant un lead _*_ du droit en pleine joue. _*(NDA: lead = coup de poing direct)_ Il l'attrape par la gorge et l'allonge de force, appuyant si fort autour de son cou qu'elle a du mal à inspirer. Elle le voit retirer ses chaussures en même temps qu'il déboucle sa ceinture. Il déboutonne son pantalon et descend sa fermeture éclair. Lyne frappe l'intérieur de son coude pour le faire plier, mais sa main est toujours aussi fermement serrée autour de sa gorge. Il fait coulisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux, en soulève un afin de passer le vêtement dessous, puis fait de même avec le second. Elle essai de le déséquilibrer, mais cela n'aboutit pas. Il se penche vers elle et commence à poser ses mains sur elle. Elle lui donne un autre coup moins puissant, alors il se résout à la bloquer. Il rassemble les mains de la fille au-dessus d'elle et les maintient d'une main pour avoir l'autre de libre. Il pose ses lèvres dans le cou de Lyne et commence à l'embrasser. Elle frissonne mais il n'y a rien de comparable à l'effet qu'a produit Cato sur elle l'autre soir. Il fait descendre ses lèvres sur le buste de la fille, embrassant sa poitrine, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis essayant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Lyne tourne la tête. Une main forte lui attrape la mâchoire et lui tourne le visage pour laisser l'accès libre à ses lèvres. Il s'empare d'elle et la mord sans tendresse. Elle étouffe son cri et soulève son buste pour protester. Dès que la main libère sa mâchoire, Lyne décroche ses lèvres de celles de l'homme et enfouit son visage contre son bras.

\- Tu étais bien plus réceptive avec le garçon du Deux. J'espère que c'est aussi le cas de celui du Un, ça t'évitera pas mal de douleurs, dit-il en la faisant une nouvelle fois tourner sur le lit.

Elle se retrouve derechef face contre le lit. Son cœur est entrain de se serrer petit à petit. Alors c'est ça qu'il a demandé à Marvel? Il ne veut donc pas la tuer, mais la faire souffrir. Tout est une histoire de douleur et de souffrance. Il l'a donc prévenu lors de la préparation, il l'a prévenue qu'elle devait obéir et arrêter les attaques si elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Snow n'attendait que l'interview pour lancer sa contre-attaque. Il retourne ses propres armes contre elle. Elle a joué la provocatrice et séductrice, il fait tomber les hommes sous son charme, même un peu trop à son goût, l'obligeant à garder ce costume dans les pires circonstances pour ne pas perdre tous ses sponsors. Lorsque Lyam lui a parlé de Finnick, ce n'était pas pour la mettre sur la voix du prochain coup de Snow, mais pour la prévenir de la situation dans laquelle elle finirait si elle continuait.

\- J'ai un message de la part de mon père, commence-t-il en approchant de l'oreille de Lyne. Apprécie l'instant, ma jolie.

Il accentue sa phrase en créant une douleur fulgurante. Les larmes montent trop vite pour qu'elle réussisse à les contenir. Elle noie un cri à l'orée de sa gorge, le transformant en grognement. Ses doigts se sont automatiquement emparés de la couverture en-dessous d'elle, l'agrippant fermement. La douleur réapparaît en force, se propageant plus loin en elle. Elle ravale un nouveau sanglot et enfonce sa tête dans la couette pour s'y noyer à l'intérieur. La douleur s'intensifie une nouvelle fois, se propageant encore. C'est comme les ondes d'un séisme, elles se propagent de plus en plus loin. Les larmes recouvrent ses joues, calmant le feu de son visage endolorie. Elle essaie de rester silencieuse, mais chaque coups intensifient la douleur. La honte la recouvre. Elle se sent sale, impure, indigne, traître. Elle a l'impression que ce n'est pas simplement Lyam, mais le Capitole entier. Que tout le monde le sait et la blâme. Des doigts s'emparent des racines de ses cheveux et tirent sa tête en arrière. Elle ressent toute la douleur, mais a l'impression que ce n'est qu'un cauchemars, que ça n'est pas entrain de se produire. Lyam lui mord l'épaule. Elle serre les dents pour ne pas hurler, mais les larmes ruissellent. Les mains de l'homme ne cessent de changer de place, parcourant avidement son corps. Ses pressions sont brutales, douloureuses. Elle sent la douleur disparaître soudainement. Trois secondes s'écoulent avant qu'une nouvelle peine se fasse sentir, encore plus foudroyante. Elle ne retient pas son cri et il abat sa main sur sa bouche. Les larmes s'écoulent sur ses doigts crispés. Son autre main vient s'emparer de la poitrine de la fille, appuyant violemment. Il ne souhaite pas donner du plaisir mais faire souffrir. Le souffle de l'homme se fait plus court et les poignes de ses mains se font plus féroces, si c'est possible. Il finit quelques instants après, et se redresse. Elle l'entend remettre son pantalon et sa ceinture. Un poids affaisse le matelas à côté d'elle. Elle suppose qu'il enfile ses chaussures. Elle tente de bouger, mais la douleur la lance, l'empêchant de se recroqueviller. Une main se pose sur sa cuisse. Lyne gèle sur place. La main remonte lentement pour finir sa course dans ses cheveux. Il les empoigne et retourne la fille face à lui. Il parcoure son corps du regard, ne décrochant toujours pas ce sourire de ses lèvre. Il se penche vers elle, la fixant du regard, et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi Lyne, dommage que tu doive mourir demain, j'aurai bien remis ça. J'espère que ta première leçon t'a plût.

Il l'embrasse longuement, mordant derechef sa lèvre, avant de se relever en la laissant sur le lit. Elle a trop mal pour bouger, mais elle sait que Finnick va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et il ne doit absolument pas la trouver ainsi. Elle gémit en se tournant face au lit, puis se hisse tel un serpent jusqu'à ses coussins, tire la couverture vers elle, roule sur le côté en grimaçant lorsqu'elle se retrouve sur les fesses, tire encore la couverture, puis roule de l'autre côté pour se glisser sous les couches de draps. Elle remonte le tout jusqu'à son nez, se tourne face aux coussins et enfouit son visage ensanglanté dans les oreillers. Elle éteint la lumière en étirant son bras jusqu'à l'interrupteur.

Elle est agitée par une crise de pleurs. Elle ne peut pas se retenir, elle peut seulement les noyer dans l'oreiller. Elle resserre ses bras autour de sa poitrine et enfonce ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras. Elle tremble, agitant le lit entier au rythme de ses sanglots. Les images la hantent, les sensations se répètent encore et encore, elle sent chaque pressions qu'il a exercé sur son corps comme s'il était encore là. Et il n'a apparemment pas prévu de s'arrêter là, demandant à Marvel de finir le travail. Elle aimerait prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la saleté qui la recouvre, mais elle a trop mal pour bouger. Et puis, même avec une dizaine de douches ça ne retirerait pas cette saleté, la saleté que l'on appelle honte. Elle fait moins de bruit, et heureusement pour elle, car Finnick entrouvre la porte. Elle ferme les yeux et respire régulièrement, calmant son pouls pour amoindrir les accoues provoqués par ses sanglots. Il reste quelques secondes au pas de la porte sans faire le moindre bruit, écoutant la jeune fille. La pièce étant plongée dans le noir, il ne peut pas voir le sang sur le sol blanc ou sur la couverture du lit. Il referme la porte, perplexe mais soulagé.

Lyne ne peut pas trouver le sommeil. Elle sait que si elle se repose, des cauchemars vont la faire se réveiller en hurlant. Et elle ne veut pas que quiconque vienne voir ce qu'il se passe et découvre son visage meurtri. Alors autant faire nuit blanche. Puis après quelques heures, elle se souvient d'une chose. Le rendez-vous de Cato. Elle ne peut pas y aller. Déjà de un car elle a bien trop mal pour bouger, et de deux car si jamais elle y va, il verra son visage et va lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'a pas envie de répondre. Mais si elle n'y va pas, il prendra ça comme un refus et chassera Dhyn. Elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit s'y rendre.

x

 **Hello everyone! Faîtes-moi part de vos réactions, j'aime tellement les lire! ;). Que pensez-vous que Cato va dire? Ou va faire...? Voilà, merci beaucoup encore pour la lecture, c'est touchant, et à bientôt pour la suite! C**


End file.
